Broken Creatures
by Jenna Cassie Herdz
Summary: When Loki's eye falls on the new gardener's new assistant, Zara, he finds himself captivated by her shy nature, and she, in turn, is intrigued that he would even think to look at her. When Loki offers to make her his mistress, in title only if nothing else, she accepts. But a secret plagues her and Loki is in doubt of her loyalty to him, wondering if she would prefer his brother.
1. Won't You Save Me?

**A/N:** welcome readers to my first Loki story! hopefully the first of many. I'm still writing it, but it's several chapters ahead, so the updates will be quick at first, and hopefully i'll keep it up. This is set some time before the first Thor movie, a time when I like to think Loki would've been not so evil and mean, just mischievous. enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Won't You Save Me?**_

Loki. Son of Odin. Brother of Thor. Second Prince of Asgard. God of Mischief, Lies and Deceit. He went strolling through the palace, heading toward the library, hoping it would be empty and he would be able to spend as much time as he wished there. There was a particular book of magic he had yet to look over and he wanted to have privacy to practice the spells. His room had become stifling. An hour or so in the library practicing his magic could do him good, he was sure. Or perhaps he could practice in his favorite part of the gardens? He would decide when he found the book.

When he stepped through the door, quietly, he was glad to find it empty, grinning when he eyed the bright, marble walls lined with books on their shelves. He loved it here. He loved being _here_ even more than he loved being alone in his room. The library was the quietest place in the palace where he could be alone with his thoughts.

He strolled around the shelves, a graceful hand caressing the spines of the books until he found the book he was looking for and pulled it from the shelf. He opened it to look through it, still strolling until he reached his favorite seat. A window seat overlooking the part of the gardens filled with red roses. His favorite part of the gardens.

Loki sat with his back against the frame, his long legs outstretched across the seat, a knee bent up to prop the book up on his thigh. He studied the spells on the pages, memorizing for practice later. He sat for an hour in the same position, his eyes fixed on the book before movement through the window caught his eye. He glanced down at the garden but made a double take when he noticed a figure strolling through the garden, the gardener with her.

The young woman had blonde hair, wearing a dress of forest green, embroidered with gold, her shoulder length locks braided on either side and pulled back from her face, hanging loose behind her head. She looked like a noble lady but he'd never seen her before, he was sure of it. He suddenly sensed someone behind him, but didn't look up from the girl in the garden, knowing who it was. The only person it could possibly be that would find him here.

"Enjoying your book, Prince Loki?"

"I am, Master Librarian," he replied, still not looking away from the window. "I am also, admittedly, enjoying the scenery. Who is that woman with the gardener?"

Loki still didn't take his gaze from the window as the librarian – a tall man with gray eyes and dark brown hair – leaned forward to get a better look out the window.

"Ah," he hummed, leaning back again. "That is the new assistant for Edric. She came in with the group of servants we acquired this morning."

"Her _name_, Xenos," Loki explained what he wanted before finally looking to the librarian. "What is her _name_?"

"Forgive me, my prince, I know not," Xenos replied with a small nod of respect before Loki looked back to the window to stare down at the girl. "Would you like me to summon her here, your highness?"

"No," Loki hummed in thought before glancing back at Xenos for a split second and saying more definitely, "No. We'll not interrupt Edric's instruction. You're dismissed."

"As you will, your highness," Xenos nodded, unable to help smirking at the prince's obvious interest in her.

Loki could tell the librarian was smirking before he turned to leave, but he didn't pay him any mind. He considered Xenos a good friend out of the few he had since he knew Loki almost better than Thor did. He watched the girl lean toward one of the rose bushes and presumed she was inhaling the scent of them before standing tall again, Edric taking her hand to pat it. He recognized the gesture from seeing the elderly man with his granddaughter.

_She must be making an impression_, he thought, not taking his eyes from her.

He noticed them both stop and gave a very slight frown when she turned to look behind her. She slowly lifted her head to look up at the window from where he stared at her and his frown disappeared as he instantly met her water blue gaze. He wished he were closer to see her features more clearly, but he soon realized it wouldn't have made a difference. All he could see were her eyes.

A moment later, her eyes were gone, cast down as she turned to head farther through the garden with Edric. He made his decision then. He abandoned his seat and book in the library to head down the hall and toward the garden. His formalwear faded, leaving him in a loose forest green tunic, black trousers and his black boots. He made his way unseen through the palace. No questions and no distractions. He was going to see this girl once and for all.

He stepped down the stairs of the palace leading into the gardens and instantly began his search. He listened carefully, wondering if he could catch the sound of her voice and find her that way. Sure enough, he heard a girlish giggle that sounded close…_very_ close. Closer than he thought he'd be as he peeked around the bush he'd been standing behind to see her sitting with the gardener, Edric, on a marble bench under a tree. He kept his presence unknown as he watched her.

"My wife came here many a time to visit," Edric smiled to her, his faded green eyes gazing around the garden from under a white head of hair. "She loved the gardens."

"She sounds lovely," she smiled.

"She was," he nodded before asking, "And you, dear? Do you have someone special in your life?"

Loki lifted a brow of intrigue and strained his keen hearing to hear her answer.

"No, there isn't," she replied, solemnly. "I…wasn't looking."

"Perhaps you may find someone here?"

"Why, Edric! Are you making the suggestion I _think_ you are?" Loki heard her smile and laugh. "I am some years your junior! Think of the scandal! Not to mention once you meet your wife in Valhala she would be _more_ than cross with you!"

_I believe that's my cue_, Loki thought with a smirk.

"Well said, lady gardener."

They both jumped and looked ahead as Edric sighed, placing a hand over his racing heart, but the girl was frozen as she stared wide eyes at Loki when he strolled around the rose bush to stand before them.

"Oh, Prince Loki, must you still frighten an old man as you did when you were a tike?!" Edric laughed, standing from the bench and making the girl stand as well and bow her head in respect. "It's been some time since you've strolled this garden. Did the fine day finally coax you out of your studies?"

"Something fine did indeed 'coax' me, old Edric, but it was not the weather," Loki replied with a smirk, glancing to the blonde as she still kept her head bowed and nodded to her asking, "Who is your charge?"

"Ah! Forgive me, my lord, this is Zara," Edric replied, lifting a hand to present her as she held her hands in front of her, wringing her hands nervously. "She will be tending the gardens with me."

_Finally…a name_, Loki thought and nodded before slowly stepping closer, scoffing, "I think she is afraid of me, Edric. What devilish things have you told her of me?"

"Only of your fondness for mischief, my lord," Edric chuckled, looking to Zara and leaning slightly to catch her eye. "Come now, Zara, do not be afraid of the prince."

She didn't lift her head, even when he stopped within a foot of her so that his boots were under her gaze. He wanted to be sure that only _she_ could hear him.

"I saw you staring at me from the library window," he murmured, smirking when he noticed her stiffen slightly. "I know you do not fear me as you pretend to in present company. Why won't you meet my gaze now?"

He reveled in the blush that crept over her cheeks and up to her ears before glancing to Edric, seeing the old man watch them, closely.

"Perhaps if we did not have an audience, you would feel free to speak your mind to me?" Loki guessed at her silence and looked to Edric, taking a step toward him and clapping a hand to his shoulder with a smile. "Edric, why don't you stroll round the gardens for a time? Find some things for her to do and by the time you come back, you may have her help you."

Edric stared at Loki in wide-eyed surprise. In all the years he'd known the prince, he'd never seen him favor _any_ girl as he was Zara. It led him to believe the prince had 'other tastes.' However, he blinked away his shock and nodded mutely before turning and heading off down the trail, Loki's hand falling from his shoulder as he did.

He looked to the retreating back of Edric in satisfaction before turning back to Zara, his hands behind his back. He smirked as she still gazed at her enfolded hands and stepped toward her again, this time stopping next to her so that he could see her profile and take in her features as he'd wanted to before. Her skin was pale, with light freckles sprinkled over her nose and cheeks, her small nose only slightly upturned, her lips pink and full and dare he say…tempting him?

Then he realized she _still_ wasn't looking at him.

"My dear girl, are you _ever_ going to look at me?" he smirked but it fell when he saw her gather half of her lower lip between her teeth, still not looking at him. It made his heart flutter. He cleared his throat and turned to step toward the bench where she and Edric had been sitting and sat himself, entreating her, "Won't you sit?"

Zara didn't say a word as she turned and stepped toward the bench and sat, never once looking at him. She sat a foot away from him, and he swiftly closed the gap by sliding closer to her, watching her the entire time. He felt a wave of pride come over when she stole a quick glance at him, wringing her hands in her lap.

"I saw that," he smirked, and noticed her swallow as her gaze shifted away from him again. "Come now. I realize I am a prince and there are certain proprieties, but a prince can only take so much. At least _speak_ to me if you'll not look at me."

Zara swallowed again before opening her mouth to speak, but no sound came out, making her clear her throat before she shifted to face him a little more before trying to speak again.

"F-Forgive me, my prince," she mumbled, making him lift a brow at her as he still stared at her, but she still kept her gaze in her lap, on her hands. "I was told to keep my gaze averted in the presence of the royal family."

"Wise advice," Loki nodded, impulsively leaning forward and covering her small hands with one of his larger ones, making her freeze as her heart skipped. "But you'll not be punished now. _Especially_, if I ask it of you."

Zara swallowed and chewed on her lower lip again before she finally, slowly lifted her gaze to his, her soft, water blues meeting his piercing, sea-greens. It made his expression fall to a blank stare, his eyes wide as they stared at each other, unmoving. Loki took in a breath through his mouth before clearing his throat again and pulling his hand from hers to straighten with a smile, though he felt _both_ his hands begin to sweat.

"There, you see?" he said, rolling his shoulders slightly to relax himself. "Is that not better? Now we can have a conversation, yes?"

"If you wish, my lord," Zara nodded, trying not to stare at him, and _he_ tried not to gawk at her, though he felt drawn in by her gaze.

"I _do_ wish it," he nodded, shifting even closer and making her look to him with wide eyes, but he only smiled, mischievously at her as he took one of her hands in both of his again, making her eyes widen even more at their enfolded hands. "I have time yet."

"My lord?" she murmured, lifting her gaze again to meet his and ask, "May I ask why you sought me out? I am…no one to you really. Only a servant."

_A very good question_, he thought. _One I've been asking myself since I left the library. What will you reply, Silver Tongue?_

"Well…" Loki chuckled in thought, moving one hand to rest it behind her on the marble bench and lean closer to her with a wide grin that made her heart skip as he murmured, "Can a prince not indulge his…intrigues?"

"Intrigues or flights of fancy, my lord?" Zara blurted and gasped as she placed her free hand over her mouth, staring wide eyes at Loki in disbelief at herself, but he only gave a half amused half surprised smirk.

"So, the shy one has a sharp wit," he smirked, lifting a hand to pull hers from her mouth as she still stared at him. "If it's reassurance you want, I freely admit…you intrigue me, Zara."

"I've been told you enjoy causing mischief, my lord," she replied. "You could very well be telling me what I wish to hear."

"Very keen, my dear," he commended with a smirk. "_Very_ keen. Then you tell me what reason _you_ think I've sought you out."

Zara opened her mouth to answer but she couldn't and he could tell, she had no reason. There was no reason, he was sure, in her mind, that he would seek her out. There was the obvious, and he was sure it crossed her mind, but either she was too shy to mention it or too humble.

"I…I have no answer, my lord," she finally admitted, looking to her lap to pick at the fabric of her dress with one hand, her other still being held in his.

"Yes, you do," he argued, making her shoot her wide, blue eyes at him and he scoffed at the shock in them. "I know, you think I only want to bed you, yes? Any servant girl in your position would think so. However, I am not so controlled by my base desires that I cannot see beyond your attractiveness to what lies beneath."

That was a lie. He'd seen her beauty and nothing else when he'd gone after her, with only the thought of bedding her. However, when she spoke without thought about his 'flights of fancy' as she called them, he was even _more_ 'intrigued.' More than he'd ever been with any woman.

_A woman with such gorgeous eyes will see through any more lies_, he thought. _I should go against my nature now. Keep her guessing_.

"When I saw you from the window, you looked at me with those stunning eyes and blatantly stared," he smirked. "I'll admit, those eyes intrigued me first, but then your refusal to look at me, and your quick words, have intrigued me further."

Zara's cheeks became bright red as she stared at him then turned her gaze to her lap again, gently trying to tug her hand from his, but he kept a firm hold on it. He could tell she refused to believe that he thought her attractive. He was then determined to dissuade her of this thought.

"How do you like the gardens so far, little one?" Loki wondered, admittedly _honestly_ interested.

She slowly turned a frown of wonder to him before asking, "My prince?"

"From what I saw from my window in the library you enjoy nature," he explained. "Do you like the gardens here?"

"Oh…yes," Zara nodded, her frown disappearing as she turned her gaze to the garden around them and he could see the small, sweet smile gracing her lips. He found he couldn't take his eyes off her as she continued, "They are more beautiful then I ever would have thought. Especially the roses. They are such a vibrant red."

"Yes," he nearly sighed, looking ahead to the roses surrounding them. "This garden is my favorite out of all of them."

"I can certainly see why, my prince," she nodded, still looking around.

Loki suddenly stood, making her frown at him, but she remained still, unsure if he wanted her to follow him or not. She watched him pull one of the roses from the nearest bush before turning to approach her again. She gave a small frown as she watched him sit but he only smirked to her as he lifted the rose and tucked it over her right ear, adjusting her hair over it to better hold it there.

"Lovely," he smiled, letting his long fingers trail over her cheek to her chin, setting it on his fingertips to keep her gaze locked with his. A slight frown appeared on his brow as he looked her over, making her frown in return, but he soon explained, "Though I do adore a red rose, for _you_ I think a lighter color would compliment you better."

With a wave of his hand over the blossom, it changed color from vibrant red to radiant yellow and he gave a smile and nod of satisfaction.

"_Much_ better," he nodded. "Now, you wear _all_ my colors from head to toe."

"_Your_ colors, my prince?" she frowned in wonder.

"Loki. Call me Loki," he permitted. "And yes…_my_ colors. Your dress is green and gold, and now the rose in your hair, though not _truly_ gold, is close enough to match it. I will expect to see you wearing that rose tonight at the banquet."

"The…banquet?" she breathed in disbelief, not knowing if this was an invitation to join him or not.

"You will be attending as my escort," he nodded, making her eyes widen at him.

"But…But I am—!"

"My escape from my brother's incessant talk of battle and war," he finished for her, making her blink a few times before her expression softened. "I find his and our friend's dinner conversation tedious beyond measure. Won't you save me from it, Zara?"

"I fear I may not be allowed at the banquet table of Odin," she assumed. "I am only a servant here."

"When seen with me tonight, you will be more than a servant," he assured her, making her frown slightly in wonder and he prompted, only slight impatience lacing his tone, "Well? Will you save me?"

She swallowed as she stared into his eyes. How could she refuse? This was why she was here. Bought and paid for by the House of Odin. The princes could do what they wanted with her. But something was telling her that she _did_ have a choice and on the other hand, something in his tone and eyes was saying this was an _order_, not a request. Her mind was screaming caution, but her heart had already thrown it to the wind.

"Y-Yes, Loki. I will…save you."

"Excellent," he grinned, widely before lifting one of her hands and pressing a lingering, soft kiss to her knuckles, never taking his gaze from her wide-eyed one as he did. "Enter with the dancers and take a seat on my knee for the rest of the night. You will not be stopped, I promise you."

"On…on your _knee_?" she whispered, her eyes still wide now in disbelief again, making him give a mischievous smirk as he still held her hand.

"Oh, would the princess have a seat elsewhere?" he teased. "Is my knee not suitable enough for you?"

"You mock me Loki," she nearly pouted, sincerely miffed. "You know full well I am no princess."

"Perhaps you should be? You are beautiful enough," he smirked.

"And now you speak nonsense," she muttered, making him chuckle.

"Oh, I do like that side of you that would speak your mind no matter _who_ is present," he admitted as she looked to her lap to hide her only slight smile. "Say more."

"Such as?" she asked, honestly as she looked up at him again.

"Whatever is on your mind," he smirked. "Or shall I tease you again to get some cheek out of you?"

"You will tease me even if I obey you," she shot back, making him grin widely and laugh slightly through his grin.

"That I will. You know me well already."

"Only by your reputation and what Edric has told me," she admitted, then tried, "I should begin my work. I am sure he has something for me to do by now."

"He'll not," Loki replied, casually as she stood, his hand falling from hers as he leaned back with both hands on the bench. She turned to him with a frown and he explained, "He knows what I meant when I told him to have a stroll. He'll not be returning for a time. Sit down, Zara."

"But…I must begin my duties," she murmured, unmoving.

"And you are dismissed from them for now," he nodded. "You are speaking with a Prince of Asgard. Would you desert a _prince_ to cake dirt beneath your nails and cover your dress with grass stains?"

"If I am ordered to," she nodded, without hesitation and Loki's playfulness dialed down as he stared at her in awe, moving forward to lean his elbows on his knees and stare at her.

"You follow orders so readily?" he wondered, his mind reeling at what her answer might be and the ideas that sprang to his mind if she answered affirmatively.

"From the royal family and the palace staff? Yes," she nodded, again without hesitation.

Loki slowly stood, making her eyes widen at him, and he could tell she was wondering what she had done and if she would be punished. He stood a head taller than she, and was able to gaze straight down into her eyes as he took one of her hands again, pulling her closer before lifting their hands between them to kiss it again then leaned toward her to whisper.

"Then I _order_ you…" he breathed into her ear, smirking when he heard her breath hitch before he continued, "…you _will_ sit on my knee when you enter the banquet with the dancers. And you will wear a dress of green…_my_ color. Is that understood?"

"Y-Yes, my prince," she shuddered as he leaned back again, standing tall and smirking down at her.

"Then I shall see you tonight, sweet Zara," he nodded, lowering her hand. "You are dismissed to your duties."

"Thank you, my prince," she replied, barely above a whisper before she lowered her gaze and hurried around him to head off in the direction she'd seen Edric disappear.

Loki watched her retreat with a smirk of satisfaction. He'd had a feeling, but now he knew for _certain_…he was going to have fun with her.

* * *

**A/N:** I always thought Loki needed someone shy and submissive, with just a bit of bite back. reviews?


	2. Given the Choice

**A/N:** new chappie! enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Given the Choice**_

Loki was bored. _Extremely_ bored. He loved his brother and friends but did _every_ conversation have to revolve around battles and war and training? He supposed it was better than when they talked about women, although with Sif at the table, he knew they wouldn't strike up _that_ discussion until she left for one reason or another. Then he'd have to endure Thor's teasing about the fact that Loki didn't have a woman. At least, not as many as Thor or Fandral usually had. He smirked at the thought that came to mind next.

_That bit of teasing will be laid to rest tonight, thankfully_, he thought, taking a sip of wine from his glass. He knew Zara would not disappoint since he'd given her an order…and she admitted herself she wouldn't argue with an order. That thrilled him more than anything else. His women in the past would argue and question him and even go so far as to tell him 'no'. It's why they never lasted long. But this girl, he could tell, would be perfect.

The doors on either side of the room opened and he looked up to see the lines of dancers trail in, making the men at the table cheer, howl and clap. His keen eyes searched the group as girls danced their way around the table, dressed in reds and blues and purples…but it was the girl in green that caught his eye and made him smirk.

Her hair was still braided on either side but it was gathered up in the back instead of loose and brushing her shoulders, the rose still in her hair but pinned into one of the braids now. He had to admit, he liked her hair better half loose than all gathered around her head. She kept her gaze down at her hands as she wrung them in front of her, quickly making her way toward the table after the dancers were distracting the men.

Loki watched as Zara kept her head bowed, heading toward him and giving him a better look at the dress she'd chosen. It fit snugly over her hourglass figure, had no sleeves and the skirt flowed around her like green smoke, making her appear as though she were gliding toward him. He pushed his chair back slightly and shifted in his seat to face her as she stepped up to him and gave a small curtsey.

"I am here, Prince Loki, as you…ordered," she murmured, still keeping her gaze at her hands as Loki smirked up at her.

"Yes, I am glad to see you, Zara," he smirked with a nod before patting his knee and entreating, "Have a seat, my dear."

Zara nodded before hesitantly stepping between his knees and perching herself on one of them, sitting as if she were afraid to touch any more of him. He soon took care of that. One of his arms snaked around her waist as he bounced his knee to pull her closer, making her give a squeak of surprise when she landed closer to him. He smirked at her when she stared up at him with wide eyes and a blush over her cheeks that ran all the way up to her ears.

"Something wrong, my dear?" he smirked, shamelessly into her ear.

"N-No, my lord," she sputtered, suppressing the shiver that threatened to race up her spine when she felt the thumb of his hand on her waist start to trace lazy circles on her skin. She swallowed and looked to her lap again, making him give a small, deep chuckle that made her want to shiver again. She didn't know how she was suppressing her reactions, but she was glad she was able to.

"Are you hungry?" he asked and she nodded wordlessly as he lifted a hand toward his plate to pluck a grape from its stem and held it up to her lips.

She lifted her head and looked to the grape in his hand before looking to him with wide, questioning eyes. He gave a nod of approval, making her look back at it and she licked her lips before inching forward and taking the grape into her mouth.

Unable to help himself he pushed the grape into her mouth until her lips wrapped around his fingers, making her gaze meet his again, but neither one pulled away. Loki stared into her deep pools of blue as her lips remained closed over his fingers for a few more seconds before he finally, slowly pulled his fingers from her mouth to let her chew the fruit, their eyes never leaving the other's.

Zara swallowed before murmuring, "Thank you, my lord."

He only nodded before he suddenly felt himself leaning his face toward her, slowly. She didn't move as her gaze lowered to his lips, her breath coming short. He wasn't sure what was urging him to kiss her, all he knew was that he had the urge…and he was going to indulge it.

"I see you've found a pretty companion, brother!" Thor grinned, loudly from across the table.

_Damn him!_ Loki growled in his mind as Zara lowered her face away from his to gaze at her lap before reaching for more food as Loki turned a glare at Thor.

"She is certainly lovely," Thor smirked as he pulled on one of the dancer's hands and yanked her into his lap, making her giggle as he laughed, heartily, but he looked to Loki again as he held the woman in his lap. "I should have snatched her up when I had the chance. I saw her in the gardens, I believe. Are you not the lady gardener, little one?"

_Who is __he__ to call her that?_ Loki thought, irritably. _She is __my__ guest_.

Zara looked to Thor and only nodded before quickly plucking another piece of food from the plate and eating it, turning her gaze back to her lap. Loki watched his brother as he frowned at her in wonder but the dancer in his lap turned his attention to her with one hand pulling his chin to face her and planted her lips to his, making him forget about Zara and her behavior.

Satisfied that his brother was thoroughly distracted, Loki turned back to Zara just as she picked up another piece of fruit from his plate and ate it. He smirked as he leaned so close that his lips brushed the shell of her ear and made her breath hitch.

"Would you like some wine as well, darling?" he murmured, and she swallowed before giving a small nod, not looking at him.

Her reaction and refusal to look at him again made him unable to contain his mischievous smile before he waved a woman holding a jug in her hands toward them to pour a glass of wine for Zara. She took the glass and instantly took a long drink, making Loki lift a brow of amusement at her before she looked to him and lowered her glass to slowly set it on the table.

"Do I make you nervous?" he wondered softly, reaching for a grape to casually pop it into his mouth before adding, "I certainly don't mean to."

He glanced to Thor as he was still busy with his dancer, reaching for his refilled glass of wine and he bitterly guessed, "Or was it my _brother_ that made you so nervous? Perhaps you find _him_ more appealing than I?"

Zara lifted her gaze to his as he lifted his glass to his lips but paused when their eyes met, his glass poised to take a drink but he held it still, staring back at her.

"I meant nothing like that," she breathed, and he gave a slight frown as he lowered his glass again, staring into her eyes. Something like pain glowed in their blue depths, making him wonder what he might have said to cause it, for he was sure it was something in what he'd said about her nervousness.

"Then what _did_ you mean, darling?" he murmured, setting his glass down and watching her closely.

They stared at each other for a moment, caught in another staring contest. It seemed he was far better at it than she was because she looked away again, just as before, to look to her hands as she wrung them in her lap.

"I…I was only thirsty," she replied, meekly.

Loki sighed, inwardly. He could tell she was lying. It was all over her face and dripping in her tone and it shone from her eyes before she looked away. He looked her over before leaning closer to her ear again.

"You are _not_ a talented liar, Zara," he whispered. "But I'll not hold it against you."

"I have not had as much practice as you have, I'm afraid," she muttered, making him pull back and stare at her in wide-eyed amusement but she kept her gaze at her hands in her lap.

"Perhaps you _are_ better suited for my brother, if you think you are an honest girl?" he retorted, making her look to him with wide eyes. "Would you prefer him to me, darling?"

"No," she breathed, making his eyes glow in wonder. She had responded to _that_ quickly. "I…I wouldn't suit him at all. I'm nothing like the other women in the palace. As it is…I am still in shock that _you_ are favoring me with your attentions."

"And why shouldn't I?" he murmured. "These other wanton women may suit my brother as well as Fandral, and may wish to ingratiate themselves to _me_, but I am not so easily swayed. I bore easily. But you have managed to capture me from the moment your eyes met mine."

Loki couldn't believe how honest he was being with this woman. This innocent girl that could be so easily manipulated by his words, lies or truths. But as he watched her eyes glow with disbelief, the pain he'd seen before completely gone to be replaced with something new…something he couldn't really identify. It pleased him. He looked to her hands as they sat on her lap and gently grasped one, pulling it toward his lips to press a gentle, lingering kiss to the back of it, his gaze meeting hers again.

"I want to offer something to you, Zara," he whispered so that no one at the table would hear, not that they were paying any attention. He used the hand around her waist to pull her against his chest, making her gasp in surprise as their eyes remained locked and she placed a trembling hand to his chest, but didn't push away as he pressed his lips to her ear again to murmur, "Let me advance your position, and make you my mistress."

"W-What?!" she breathed against his neck, her eyes scanning over the side of his face, trying to meet his eyes, but it was impossible at the angle he held her in, her heart thumping in her chest from the position and his offer. She soon calmed herself as much as she could before murmuring, "Is this…an order, my prince?"

"Why would you ask that, darling?" he wondered, not letting her go. "I would not order such a thing of you, or any other woman for that matter. I may as well force her if that were the case."

"A Prince of Asgard can ask whatever he wants of a servant, whether she likes it or not," she swiftly replied, but he didn't fail to notice the slight fear in the bold statement. What, he wondered, had she to fear?

"And yet, I shall give you the choice now before it is too late," he assured her. "Once you are mine, you will _be_ mine until I release you, and that time may never come. Are you prepared for that?"

Loki pulled away from her just enough to meet her wide-eyed gaze of surprise with his evaluating one. Zara felt her heart thumping in her ears. She was sure this was some sort of dream. Loki, the God of Mischief, the Silver-tongued Prince of Asgard _couldn't_ be asking her to be his mistress. To be _his_. Why? How would this benefit him in _any_ way? She wasn't sure but something was telling her not to refuse him. To accept him and let him do what he would with her. That part of her was also what wanted to shiver whenever she heard his voice in her ear. But another part of her feared what he would want of her…what he would _do_ to her.

Zara stared at him for a moment longer, chewing on her lower lip in thought before giving a small nod, not trusting her voice to speak in anything above a whisper. She felt her heart skip when his lips slowly curved into a dangerous smile, showing off his perfect, white teeth.

"Excellent," he grinned, his green eyes sparking with mischief as he lifted a hand to stroke his long fingers gently over her cheek. "I promise, you won't regret it."

Loki couldn't fathom his own actions. He was in as much shock as she was at himself. There was no _need_ to take her as his mistress, but the words had just come tumbling from his mouth like water over a babbling brook. Something was drawing him to her, besides her beauty. What it was he couldn't see just yet, but it was certainly something.

"Tell me, how do you like working in the gardens?" he asked, his gaze flicking to the rose in her hair and making him smile, only slightly. "I see you like my gift."

"Oh…I do," she smiled sweetly, meeting his gaze again. "I've worn it the entire day. And I do _adore_ working in the gardens. Edric is so kind to me, and he is so funny! He had me laughing all day."

All Loki could do was stare at her with his slight smirk. When she'd realized she was rambling she began chewing on her lower lip before lowering her gaze again, making him frown in wonder at her.

"Zara?"

"Forgive me," she murmured. "I was rambling."

"And I found it enjoyable," he replied, lifting his hand to gently pinch her chin in his index finger and thumb to tug her gaze back to his. "I asked you a question and you were answering it. There was no need to apologize."

She gave a very quick smile as he released her chin to gently run the tips of his fingers down her jaw, caressing her neck, over her pulse, feeling it quicken under his touch. His fingers made a feather light trail running over the dip of her collarbone, and her willpower disappeared when she let herself finally give a shiver at his touch.

Their eyes met and he felt the urge bubble up in him again. The urge to kiss her. To hold her close and devour her mouth, even in front of everyone in the room. He could care less who saw them, he was a Prince of Asgard. It was almost _expected_ of him to give public displays when it came to women. But at the same time, he wanted privacy with her, and he could tell she would value it too.

"Go to my chambers and I will be there shortly," he whispered to her hastily, his hands disappearing from her skin.

"My lord—?"

"I told you to call me by my name," he reminded her, gently before leaning closer and pressing his lips to her ear to murmur, "I find I would prefer _your_ company alone than stay here and be bored to death by my brother's talk of battle and brutality. Save me once more by holding the pretence that I am bedding you tonight."

Zara let her eyes flutter shut as his voice hit her eardrum like a hammer before whispering, "You-You mean…you'll _not_ bed me tonight?"

"Why don't we see where this night leads us, shall we, my pet?" he smirked before leaning back again to meet her gaze when she opened her eyes.

Zara could only nod, but felt she needed to wait a moment for her legs to start working again. Loki frowned at her but before he could ask what was wrong she managed to stand and started toward the door again, his eyes on her the whole time until she disappeared over the threshold.

"I meant it, brother," Thor admitted, suddenly right next to Loki who looked up at him in surprise. "She _is_ a beauty. I envy you."

Loki stared wide eyes at Thor before something drew the God of Thunder away, leaving his brother to stare at him in disbelief. They were words Loki thought he'd never hear. _Thor_ _envied_ _him_.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Zara glanced around the empty, darkening halls of the palace, wringing her hands nervously as she padded toward Loki's chambers. She knew where they were, having had to memorize the entire layout of the palace when she arrived, and she had a flawless memory. She chewed on her lower lip when she came to the door, staring at it for a moment before she looked around to be sure no one could see her. She swallowed before opening the door and slipping in unseen into the darkness of his room.

She frowned and squinted against the darkness. It was almost pitch black, and she wondered what she was supposed to do while waiting for Loki. She supposed she could light a lamp or two…if he had any and if she could make her way through the darkness without tripping or bumping into anything.

The sound of a chuckle behind her made her gasp and whirl around but all she saw was darkness. A soft orange glow suddenly filled the room, slowly and Zara's shock fell away when she saw Loki standing behind her. It unsettled her that she hadn't heard him come in.

"Forgive me, darling," he smirked, stepping toward her and she didn't move. "I'd forgotten I hadn't left any candles lit. I use my magic to light them when I enter so the servants don't have to come in and disturb anything."

He stopped in front of her and took one of her hands in his to lift it to his lips. He pressed a kiss on her fingers as his green eyes met her blue ones, sparkling in the glow of the candlelight around them.

"And now that we have some light on the subject, why don't we make ourselves comfortable?" he smiled mischievously, still holding her hand and pulling her deeper into the room.

Her eyes widened as she stared in awe around the room. The gold-toned marble of the room shone romantically in the candlelight, shadows flicking off the thick green drapery that hung over the windows, blocking out the outside light. There were a few pieces of oak furniture, a large wardrobe, a small table next to one of the windows with a high-backed chair, a larger table to the left with a few more high-backed chairs, books on its surface and books lining the wall beyond it.

It was when she looked ahead that she realized where he was leading her. The four post bed was huge with the elaborate golden headboard pressed up against the wall, the foot of the bed pointing toward the door. It was covered with black silk sheets, green, velvet drapes matching the ones that hung over the windows hanging around it, held back to the posts by golden ropes.

She realized then that this room wasn't fit for a prince…it was fit for a _king_.

"What do you think?" he murmured into her ear, making her jump with a start as she looked to him with wide eyes, his hand still holding hers. They'd stopped at the foot of the bed. She glanced over his shoulder at the book shelf, gently pulling her hand from his and strolling around him to head toward it.

"I think you have a wonderful little library here," she smiled in explanation over her shoulder as she continued walking toward it.

Loki frowned at her in wonder but soon smirked and pulled his hands behind his back as he strolled toward her. He watched her reach for a book on one of the higher shelves, unable to keep from smiling as he noticed her standing on her tiptoes to do so. He stopped less than an inch from her body and reached for the book as well, making sure his arm slid lightly up against hers, making her turn to stare wide, blue eyes at him as he stared back at her, still smiling.

"This is a wonderful read," he nodded, holding the book out to her as she turned to face him. "I highly recommend it."

"Really?" she smiled slightly, taking the book and opening it as he watched her, intently. "What is it about?"

"What every other work of fiction is about in Asgard," he shrugged, strolling around her to lean next to her on the shelves as she turned to lean back on it as well, flipping through the book before glancing at him as he crossed his arms over his chest, continuing, "The protagonist is a warrior, a _hero_, one might say. Battle-laden and loved by all for every one of his achievements."

"And is there a heroine?" Zara wondered, smirking playfully and making him unable to keep from smirking himself.

"There is," he nodded. "A beautiful woman with a sharp mind and keen perception."

"I take it _she_ is your favorite character, then," she still smiled, holding the book to her chest.

"You take it correctly," he admitted.

"And why do you like it so much?"

"The hero is also _intelligent_. He doesn't rely on his brute strength alone. He is highly methodical. He plans every single battle to the letter and it hardly ever goes awry."

"And whom does he battle?"

"Ah, if I told you _that_ I would be robbing you of the joy you will have in reading it," Loki smirked and Zara couldn't help but smile sweetly before nodding and looking to her feet, nervously. "Are you still afraid of me?"

Zara looked up at him again, her smile falling slightly before she shook her head, admitting, "I was…never really _afraid_ of you. Not in the way you probably think, in any case."

"Good," he nodded in understanding, shoving off the shelves to step in front of her. She gave a small frown but it quickly fell as her eyes widened when he stepped in front of her, his hands above her on either side to allow him to lean over her. His eyes bore into hers as he murmured, "Because the last thing I would want is your fear, sweet Zara."

They held each other's gazes and she bit her lower lip, lightly in thought as he chanced to take a step closer. She kept her eyes locked with his, showing him that she was telling the truth. That she wasn't afraid of him. His eyes pierced through her, making her shiver, which in turn made him smirk, their gazes still locked.

"Loki?"

"Yes, my pet?"

She swallowed, hard before murmuring, "May I ask you something?"

"Anything," he whispered back, inching slowly closer to her and her eyes glanced to his lips before meeting his gaze again.

"When we were at the table…I thought…you were going to kiss me," she breathed, quickly licking her lips, making his smirk widen.

"I was attempting to," he admitted with a small nod before sneering, "Until my brother interrupted us." His smirk quickly returned when he asked, "Would you like me to kiss you _now_, my pet?"

Zara's gaze fell to his lips and that was all the answer he needed, but he would wait for her word.

"If you wish…Loki," she whispered.

"That is not what I asked, Zara," he murmured, lowering a hand to slide his long fingers over her skin, slipping them under her ear and around her neck, his thumb stroking her cheek. "I asked if _you_ would like me to kiss you. That requires a 'yes' or 'no' answer."

Zara swallowed, a blush creeping up her cheeks and over her ears before she whispered without thought, "Yes."

Loki's eyes scanned over her face before they fell to her lips and he slowly pulled her closer with the hand on her neck, leaning his face closer to hers at the same time. As soon as he was close enough he captured her lips with his, closing his eyes and hearing her give a breathy hum of surprise, but she didn't pull away. His other hand came down from the shelf to wrap around her waist and pull her fully against him, pinning her arms and the book between their bodies as his mouth moved against hers, expertly. He ran his tongue along her lower lip and she parted her lips to let him thrust his tongue into her mouth, making her give another sigh.

His tongue explored her mouth, eagerly…hungrily. He'd been waiting for this since they'd been at the banquet table, and he was going to take advantage of her willingness as far as she'd let him. He couldn't help but smirk when her own tongue hesitantly began tangling itself with his own and he didn't resist the urge to gather her tongue in his mouth to suck on it, making her give a full moan as the book slid from her hands as she began sliding her hands up his chest—

"Ah!"

The corner of the book landed squarely on Loki's foot, making him jerk his head back and shout before he hissed in pain. Zara's eyes shot open as he took a step back, looking down at the book, as did she, her hands on his shoulders before she looked back up at him.

"I'm so sorry!" she gasped. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, darling," he managed to smile, looking up at her. "It's only my foot that's throbbing a bit."

"I'm sorry—!"

"I am _teasing_ you, sweet Zara," he smirked, lifting a hand to stroke her cheek as he stepped closer to her, pinning her against the shelves as their eyes met again. "Shall we resume our kiss? I was rather enjoying it before we were interrupted, and it seemed _you_ were, as well."

"I…I was," she breathed, with a small nod, making him smile, widely.

Loki took her hand and quickly turned to pull her around the table and toward the bed. She looked back to the book on the floor but said nothing as they suddenly stopped and he turned to her as she looked back at him with wide eyes.

He pulled her closer as he sat on the edge of the bed, pulling her between his knees so he could rest his hands on her hips. She stared into his eyes as she hesitantly lifted her hands to rest them on his shoulders, unsure of what to do. Her uncertainty made him smile before he slid his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, their eyes still locked and she gasped when he pressed her against him. His smirk widened as he flattened his hands on her back, just above the curve of her rear.

"L-Loki?"

"Yes, my dear?"

"I…I thought you weren't going to…"

"I won't," he assured her when she trailed off, his thumbs making lazy circles on her lower back. "However, that doesn't mean we can't…get used to each other, does it?"

He marveled at her blush as her hands slowly and hesitantly moved up his neck to slip her fingertips under his hair, her thumbs nestled under his jaw. She chewed on her lower lip as they kept each other's gazes, and when his hands slid up her back a bit farther, he felt her heart thumping through her back, making him grin as she shook her head slightly in response.

"Good," he nodded, pulling her closer with his hands on her back, lifting his chin to meet her lips lightly, feeling his own heart skip when her fingers in his hair lightly ran over his hairline at the nape of his neck as she leaned forward. His lips brushed ever so lightly against hers as he whispered, "I'm glad."

Loki captured her lips, this time a bit more aggressively, his tongue instantly pushing past her lips to explore her mouth again. She tasted of honey, sweet and warm. His hands slid up her back to push her shoulders toward him, pulling her close as he turned and pushed her back, effortlessly, onto the mattress, their lips still connected. Zara gasped into his mouth as she landed onto her back, her legs hanging off the edge of the bed as Loki leaned on one arm beneath her, his other hand slipping to her neck to touch her pulse with his fingertips.

Zara's hands were still on his shoulders as he slowed the kiss, his fingers still on her pulse as his other hand fisted her hair, but paused when his thumb brushed the stem of the flower still in her hair. He pulled his lips from hers, slowly and looked to the rose as Zara's eyes fluttered open with a slight frown.

"Forgive me, darling," he smirked, pulling his hand from her hair to lift it to the rose tucked in one of her braids. "I seem to have forgotten about the rose in your hair. We wouldn't want it crushed, would we?"

Zara only shook her head as Loki pulled the rose from her hair, gently. He used his magic to let it float to the stand next to his bed before lowering his hand again to stroke a lock of hair from her forehead.

"Well…Zara," he sighed through a slight smile. "I must admit, it seems as though I've found an entrance to Valhalla through your kiss."

He grinned, mischievously as a blush spread over her cheeks and covered her ears. Unable to help teasing her he leaned forward again to press his lips against the shell of her ear.

"I love seeing you blush so, my pet," he smirked before nipping at her earlobe and making her gasp in surprise, but she didn't push him away. "Let us sleep now. You've been through much today, and Edric will need your help in the gardens tomorrow, I'm sure."

She could only nod, afraid of what her voice may sound like after his caresses and kisses. Loki stood, pulling her with him by the waist as their gazes locked.

"I will send a servant for a nightdress for you, if you would like," he told her.

"I…have nothing," she replied solemnly, casting her gaze to their feet as he frowned at her in wonder. "I arrived only with the rags I was wearing this morning."

"Then I believe I can help you, my dear," he smirked, making her look up and frown at him. He waved his arm and a long, jade green nightdress was conjured from thin air, floating down to rest in his hand. He held the dress to her, gently saying, "Here you are, darling. I'll have more dresses made for you."

"Th-Thank you," she murmured, taking the dress and staring down at it in her hands. "This wasn't necessary."

"Well, unless you would like to sleep in nothing but your bare skin…I will _certainly_ not object," he smirked, making her shoot her wide-eyed gaze to him, blushing madly. He took her chin into his hand, gently and murmured, "You're my mistress now, Zara. It was _absolutely_ necessary. Now, change and make yourself comfortable in the bed. I will join you in a moment."

"Where are you going?" she breathed, making him give a split second frown to her before he gave a smile that was just as slight.

"To bid my mother goodnight," he smiled, taking her free hand and pressing his lips to her knuckles, gently. "As I always do. I'll not be long, I promise you."

Zara gave a sweet smile and nodded as he lowered her hand again before he turned and she watched him as he left the chamber, the door gently shutting behind him.

Loki sighed as he leaned back on the door, wondering why his heart was thumping so fast. Oh, but it was _thrilling_! No woman had done this to him…_none_. To find this sort of excitement in such a timid, sweet, shy woman surprised him, but he found that made her react to him perfectly. He cleared his throat and stood tall, squaring his shoulders as he turned to head down the hall, remembering why he'd left the arms of his sweet Zara.

He quickly came to his mother and father's chamber and stepped in, the door being wide open as his mother, Frigga, sat at her vanity, combing out her hair. She caught sight of him in the mirror and stood to turn, smiling at him as she approached, her arms open wide.

"My son," she smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck as he hugged her in return. She pulled back from the hug enough to press a kiss to his cheek before looking over his face. "Your eyes are simply sparkling, Loki."

"Are they?" he frowned slightly, but still smiled just as slightly.

"Yes," she nodded, her hand on his shoulders. "The new gardener's assistant must be to your liking. You seemed quite taken with her at the banquet tonight."

"I am, mother," he smirked. "But, apparently not so taken that I would ignore my _favorite_ lady in Asgard."

Loki hugged her again and nearly lifted her from her feet, making her laugh.

"Good night, Loki," she chuckled as he set her back onto her feet fully and he kissed her cheek.

"Good night, mother," he nodded before releasing her and turning to head toward the door, but he was stopped before he exited completely.

"Loki?" Frigga called, making him stop and turn back to her.

"Yes, mother?" he nodded, watching her sit at her vanity again and she looked at him through the mirror, lifting her brush again.

"She seems sweet," she replied. "Edric has spoken highly of her. I like her."

Loki gave a smirk before nodding, "Sleep well, mother."

"Sleep well, my son," she nodded, knowing he'd caught her tone. Loki never missed anything. She'd just told him not to hurt her, and he had no intention to.

He turned and hurried out of the room to head back to his chamber, the only thing on his mind being Zara. Once at his chamber door he quickly pushed it open just in time to see Zara climbing into the bed, her book in one hand. She plopped down on the mattress just as he shut the door and shot her gaze to him when she heard the door shut with a soft thud.

"Don't mind me, darling," he smirked, heading toward the side of his bed. "You may read before bed."

Zara watched him for a moment as he began undressing from his leathers. She lowered her gaze to her book and murmured, "Thank you, Loki."

"You're welcome, little one," he smirked, stepping toward the huge oak wardrobe adjacent the right side of the bed.

She stuck her nose in her book and attempted to read. She wanted to, but the sounds of shifting and shuffling material were challenging distractions to ignore. After a second or two she glanced in his direction, only to feel a blush spread over her cheeks when she was met the sight of his bare back, his trousers still on. She swallowed, her eyes glued to him for a moment longer before she noticed him shut the wardrobe and start to turn. She shoved her nose into her book again, trying to ignore the bed sinking next to her.

"Shall I leave the candles burning, my pet?" Loki wondered, making Zara shoot her eyes to him as he pulled the covers over his legs, still staring at her.

"Oh…n-no," she replied, looking to her book and closing it before looking back at him, shyly. "I thought I wished to read but it seems I've changed my mind."

Loki only nodded with a small smile before leaning toward her and taking the book from her to set it on his nightstand next to the rose he'd given her. He turned back to her as the candles began to dim and she glanced around before giving a squeak of surprise when she was pulled toward him by the hand. She fell on top of him as he lay on his back, grinning up at her mischievously as he locked his arms around her and she stared at him with wide eyes.

"Do you like your nightdress, darling?" he wondered, lifting a hand to stroke his fingers lightly over her temple to brush back her hair and get a better look at her eyes in the low light.

"I do, Loki," she nodded, breathlessly and unmoving. "Thank you."

"Good," he nodded, shifting her in his arms so that she molded perfectly into his side, his arms still around her and he gave a smirk when she snuggled her cheek against his chest, slightly. "You will sleep here every night, and you may tend to the gardens with Edric as you were meant to without any argument from me."

"Thank you, Loki," she whispered, and he could tell she was starting to fall asleep.

He pressed a light kiss to her head and whispered, "Goodnight, sweet Zara."

* * *

**A/N:** moving slow. glad to see this story doing well. thanks to everyone for reading! reviews?


	3. Doubts

**A/N:** new chappie! enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Doubts**_

Zara groaned as she stretched her arms above her head, flexing and stretching every muscle in her body into the softness of the mattress and settling back down comfortably. She frowned in wonder, her eyes still closed as she tried to recall where she was and how she'd gotten there. Her eyes shot open wide when everything came back to her.

She sat straight up in Loki's bed and frowned in wonder when she noticed the curtains around the bed were drawn. It was dark except for the slits of light that peeked through the edges of the thick green curtains. She shuffled toward the edge of the bed and pulled the edge of the curtain away to peek outside. The morning sun made her cringe at its brightness before her eyes adjusted and she glanced around the room.

"Loki?" she called, timidly and waited for an answer, but when none came she slid to the edge of the bed to look around the room.

She looked to her right to see her book and flower on the nightstand on his side of the bed and couldn't help but smile as she reached out and took the rose gently into her hands. Her smile grew when she remembered Loki giving it to her. The way he'd tucked it behind her ear, the way he'd said she looked lovely with it and the way he'd looked at her made her smile all the more.

Zara's eyes shot wide as she looked up when a door she hadn't noticed before opened, steam pouring out of it as she stared wide eyes at Loki as he stepped out wearing nothing but a dark green towel around his waist and soaking wet.

"Ah, you're awake," he smirked, striding toward her casually as she still stared at him, her cheeks staining red. He stopped in front of her, lifting a hand to stroke her cheek and she resisted the urge to jump in surprise at his hand being so warm and wet. "Did you sleep well?"

Zara could only nod as her gaze fell to his tousled and wet raven hair, watching some drops fall from the tips and she caught the mischievous glint in his eyes as he smirked, lowering his hand from her cheek.

"Excellent," he murmured before leaning forward and pressing a tender kiss to the cheek he'd been stroking, then turned to head toward the wardrobe. "You can go about your day without worry. If I need you at any time I'll have you summoned. I'll have a few servants bring your things here since your nights will be spent with me."

Zara frowned as she watched him, opening her mouth to reply, but she quickly averted her gaze to the book on the stand before he dropped his towel to start dressing himself. She swallowed, trying to will her heart to slow its quickened pace, feeling her cheeks flush even hotter.

"Forgive me, Loki, but…I'm not to have my own chambers?" she asked, noting the tremor in her voice and she was sure he'd caught it as well.

"Why would you have your own chambers when most of your time will be spent with _me_ in mine?" he retorted, and she could hear the smirk in his tone. She swallowed in panic at the thought of being unable to escape him if she needed to. That panic manifested itself in her mild back talk.

"It's rude to answer a question with a question," she muttered, not really wanting him to hear her and keeping her gaze on her rose in her hands, but he did and her heart skipped when she heard him chuckle.

"Quite right, Zara," she heard him smirk, and she froze when Loki's hands rested over hers, gently so as not to crush the rose in them. She looked to him with wide eyes to see him fully dressed in his usual leather garb and he still smirked down at her before leaning forward, his lips pressing to her ear to murmur, "I shall answer your question properly, then. No, you will not have your own chambers. You are to share mine. It will make things much easier for _you_ to have your belongings here since your nights, as I said, will be spent here. I like to keep my things as close to me as possible."

Zara felt her stomach clench slightly and pulled her hands from his, making him frown at her as she only kept her gaze on the rose in her hands, mumbling, "So I truly _am_ nothing but a slave to your will. A _thing_ to be possessed."

"You made that choice last night, darling," Loki reminded her, then seemed to realize where he'd gone wrong and added, "You may be a possession of mine, but I will not treat you as an object and I will give you nothing but kindness. Have I not shown you some of that kindness already? I could keep you here all day and away from the gardens, but I am allowing you to work and indulge in that. I could have taken you last night, without any consideration to how you may feel."

"You could take me _now_," Zara mumbled so low he almost didn't hear her as she set her rose on the stand again, but unfortunately for her, he had keen hearing.

He smirked and stepped closer, gently taking her chin into his fingers and bringing her blue gaze to his green one.

"Would you _like_ me to, sweet Zara?" he murmured with a smirk.

What happened next he truly didn't expect.

Zara yanked her chin from his grip and shoved him from her with all her might as she stood. He stumbled back a few good feet and he stared at her with wide eyes filled with shock as she glared at him, anger boiling in her blue eyes before she turned to head toward the table, spotting her dress on one of the chairs and thought to change her clothes. Loki's shock faded and he felt his own anger rise as he marched after her.

The youngest Prince of Asgard was _not_ going to be shoved away and dismissed.

His long stride caught up to her quickly and just before she had the chance to grab her dress, he gripped her wrist to spin her around, making her face him. She shouted in surprise and lifted her free hand to hit him out of instinct but he quickly gripped that wrist with his other hand and pulled her toward him, holding her hands behind her back as he pressed her against his chest, his darkened green eyes boring into her wide, frightened blues.

"You will _not_ dismiss me like that again, do you understand?" he growled through clenched teeth, his face an inch from hers. "I'll be good to you if you behave and do everything I say."

"Pray tell, _my lord_, what happens if I do _not_ do everything you say?" Zara snapped back, surprising him, but he maintained his glare, tightening his grip on her wrists slightly.

He leaned closer, pressing his cheek to hers as he growled into her ear, "I don't think you want to find out, darling."

He heard Zara swallow, pulling her body closer to his and pressing her against him, feeling her breath quicken as he did. It made him smirk. Not many women reacted like this to him, and he was going to savor every reaction she gave him. He pressed his lips completely to her ear, enjoying the way her breath hitched when he did before he spoke again.

"Zara, I'll not force you into anything," he whispered. "But you _did_ say you would do as you were ordered. Even so, I won't force myself onto you. Did I not prove that last night?"

"How can I trust the Prince of Lies?" Zara shuddered, her body trembling from his closeness. "I have no reason to believe you."

Loki sighed, resting his forehead against hers as he hands loosened on her wrists, slowly gliding his fingers over her forearms to lightly grip her waist as her arms fell to her sides. Zara swallowed again and hesitantly set her hands on his shoulders, resting her arms on his, remaining silent to hear his answer.

"You're right, Zara," he sighed, lifting his head to meet her gaze. "You have no reason to trust a word I say. But I ask you: If I were lying to you, wouldn't I have taken you last night without care or regret?"

Zara bit her lower lip in thought before giving a slow nod that he was right and Loki gave a small smile before pressing a soft kiss to her lips. Her eyes went wide in disbelief at him when he pulled away to look into her eyes.

"I'm not so naïve to think that you have no more doubts, my dear," he smiled, lightly. "Especially not after this display of anger on my part. So, starting from this moment on, I shall prove myself to you. You should change now. Edric will be waiting for you in the gardens. Your things will be here by the end of the day."

His hands slipped from her waist to lift her dress from the chair next to her and hand it to her. She looked to it before looking back to Loki, unsure of what to say, or do, or what had just happened. He only smirked at her before taking her hand to lift her arm and drape her dress over her arm, leaning forward to press a gentle kiss to her temple.

"I shall see you tonight, darling," he murmured before he turned to the door and left the room, making her whirl toward it to watch him leave, and when the door shut behind him, she looked down at the dress on her arm in thought.

_I'm the Mistress to the Prince of Mischief_, she thought to herself, everything finally hitting her like Mjolnir. _What have I agreed to?_

* * *

_Afternoon..._

"You've worked very hard, my dear," Edric smiled at Zara as she stood from kneeling in one of the shrubberies. He chuckled when she blew a strand of hair back from her face, dirt caked on her cheeks and grass stains on her dress. "I'm glad you're here to help me. We got everything done in a third of the time it would have taken me alone. The rest of the day is yours, my dear. I'll call you if I need you."

"You're certain?" Zara nodded with a small smile and Edric gave a nod.

She grinned, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek before bolting through the garden she was in, knowing exactly where she wanted to go and not hearing Edric chuckle after her at her haste as he watched her. She grinned the entire time she ran through the gardens, not stopping until she reached the bank of a river running through the expanse of flowers and plants. She grinned, panting as she stared down at the clear water and the fish swimming through it.

Sighing in contentment, she gracefully settled herself in the grass and let her fingertips trail over the surface of the current of water, giggling as a few fish came up to investigate the new things in the water, leaving little fish-kisses on her fingertips. She trailed her hand over the cool water, sighing again at the feeling before letting herself fall back onto the lush grass, grinning up at the sun with her eyes closed.

Zara let her hands fall to either side of her, fingering the grass beneath them, letting the Asgardian sun warm her face and listening intently to the sound of the wind that rustled the leaves and the grass. She had always loved nature. She would often visit the forest outside her village to listen and watch the animals. The birds and squirrels always came up to her, as if sensing her love and compassion for them. Her smile fell as she found herself missing her home…and the times spent in that forest.

Soft crunching of the grass somewhere nearby made her eyes shoot open as she sat straight up to look around the garden for the source of the sound.

"Edric?" she called.

"I'm afraid not," Loki smirked as he emerged from behind a few trees, making her give a small gasp of surprise as she attempted to stand. "Please, darling, don't get up."

She stopped and settled back down, swallowing to moisten her suddenly dry mouth as he approached. Without a word he sat next to her, his legs stretched out next to her as he leaned on one hand in front of her while she sat with her feet tucked sideways under her.

"I assume you've finished your duties for the day," he guessed and she nodded, looking to her hands to fiddle with a blade of grass she'd plucked from the ground. "This is fortuitous that we should meet here again, is it not?"

"Is it?" Zara murmured, not looking at him. "Or did you actually plan this?"

Loki couldn't help but chuckle as he glanced to the river, then looked back to her, smirking, "Well, perhaps I did. However, it is still fortuitous to me."

She couldn't help but smile before nodding in agreement, finally looking up to meet his gaze and he shifted closer to her with a mischievous smile.

"Tell me, darling, what were you thinking of before I arrived?" he murmured, but his smirk fell when her smile did and she looked to her hands again, fiddling with the blade of grass in them. "Should I not have asked?"

"No, it isn't that," she mumbled, still not looking at him. "I was actually starting to feel homesick before you arrived."

"Where did you come to us from, my dear?" he wondered, making her glance up at him, but she didn't hold his gaze and he inclined his head to try catching her sight again, murmuring, "Or would you rather not discuss it?"

"I…don't think you would find it that interesting," she admitted in a mumble, making him give a small chuckle before shifting to pull one of her hands into his and she froze, staring at their hands with wide eyes.

"You are mine now, remember?" he smirked, caressing her fingers with the pad of his thumb. "I would like to know everything I can about you, no matter how dull you think it may be."

Zara couldn't help but look up at him with a small smile, and when she met his gaze she could see something in his gorgeous eyes that told her he was telling the truth. She thought back to what he'd said that morning. That he would prove himself to her. She wondered how many women he'd promised that to, only to break his word…as predicted. Still, something in his eyes told her this was not the case.

She chewed on her lower lip in thought before hesitantly shifting closer to him as he still watched her, his hand never leaving hers as she lowered her gaze toward them.

"It was a small village just outside a forest," she began, not meeting his gaze as he still watched her. "My life was not very eventful. My parents died when I was very young and they never had any other children so I was always working. But…"

Loki frowned when she trailed off, but said nothing as he watched her shift even closer to him, lifting her gaze to his, her eyes bright as she smiled at him, making him stare at her in awe as she continued, "Whenever I had spare time, I would go into the forest and run and run until I came to the lake right in the center. I would just sit and stare at the water and listen to the breeze rustling the leaves of the trees. I absolutely _adore_ nature and animals!"

"I can see that," he smirked, his eyes darting over her bright expression. "I assume that's what you were doing when I disturbed you…enjoying yourself?"

"Yes," she nodded, still smiling before looking to their hands and began absently playing with his long fingers as he watched her with a smile of his own. She looked so adorable and innocent, and the way she was playing with his fingers…he could've stayed right there, in that moment, forever.

"The little animals always came up to me," she continued, bringing him from his thoughts as she still stared at their hands. "I don't know why, but I loved it. I would sing to the little birds, and the squirrels would curl up around me. Even a few foxes would curl up next to me." Her tone dropped slightly and he could tell she was pouting when she murmured, "I haven't seen many animals in these gardens."

"There are some animals and plenty of birds here," Loki assured her. His heart skipped when she shot her gaze to his, her eyes wide and hopeful, sparkling with excitement as she smiled, widely.

"Truly?" Zara breathed, and all he could do at the moment was nod. His Silver Tongue seemed to turn to lead when she looked at him like that.

"They—" He choked before clearing his throat, making her give a slight frown before he continued, "They usually retreat during the day. Too much activity, I think."

"Oh…" she pouted slightly, looking back at their hands. "I see."

He watched her fiddle with his fingers a moment longer before he smirked and gently pulled his hand away, making her look to him with a frown of wonder.

"Well, then allow me to cheer you up, darling," he smirked, making her frown deepen before her eyes widened at him in awe.

Green smoke billowed around him before swiftly blowing away by a non-existent breeze to reveal a black fox with huge, sea-green eyes where Loki had been sitting…and in fact where he was _still_ sitting.

She couldn't help but giggle, lightly pressing her hands to her mouth before lowering them when Loki stood and strolled toward her to jump into her lap. She gasped and stared down at him with a blush as she watched him curl up in her lap and stare back at her.

Zara managed a smile through her embarrassment as she murmured, "Now, Prince Loki, while you make a rather attractive fox, I must admit, it is not quite the same. I thank you for your attempt to cheer me up, however."

Her blush deepened when he laid his head down and the same green smoke billowed around them both. She was sure he was changing back, and what made her blush was the thought of the position he would end up in when he did. She said nothing as she still stared down at her lap, where Loki's head now rested, lying on his back, his body stretched out in front of her.

"You're welcome, darling," he grinned, mischievously as she stared down at him with wide blue eyes, a blush covering the freckles of her cheeks. He marveled at the way her hair hung around her face before recalling something she'd mentioned earlier. "You said you would sing to the birds in the forest. Perhaps if you sing now, the animals will come out of hiding?"

The blush on her cheeks grew darker and spread to her ears as she opened her mouth to reply but no sound came from it before she shook her head violently, at the same time, refusing, "No…I-I couldn't! My voice is _nothing_ compared to some. You would surely laugh at me!"

"Sweet Zara, you are silly," Loki murmured through a smirk, lifting a hand to tuck some of her hair behind one of her ears then stroked her cheek, gently. "If the animals of your forest enjoyed your voice then so shall I. There will be no reason for me to laugh, I promise."

Zara swallowed, hard before chewing on her lower lip in thought, making Loki's eyes move to her mouth, licking his lips and causing _her_ gaze to move to _his_ lips. She released her lower lip from her teeth and impulsively began leaning closer to him and felt her breath coming shorter as she remembered the kiss they'd shared last night. She had to admit, it had been a _magical_ kiss.

She tore her gaze from his mouth to look into his eyes, just as he did the same, and her breath hitched before he lifted his chin and captured her lower lip gently into his teeth, making her moan, loudly. He sighed at the sound before slipping his tongue over her lower lip and into her mouth, deepening the kiss as he wrapped a hand around her neck to pull her closer, making her give a sigh herself. Her hands moved to either side of his head, her fingertips stroking the bottom of his jaw just before he pulled away.

Her hair ticked his cheeks as they gazed into at each other's eyes for a moment before Loki gave a small smile, making Zara frown slightly in wonder.

"A kiss for courage, my pet," he murmured.

"Loki, I—"

"Loki! There you are!"

Zara sighed in relief and Loki growled in irritation at the sound of Thor's voice, but his attention turned to her when she sat up to allow him to as well. Instead, he remained where he was, craning his neck back to grin mischievously at her and making her blush.

"What do you want, Thor?" Loki questioned, taking one of Zara's hands from the side of his face to examine it in both of his, setting it on his chest as she looked at him.

"Father wants to speak with us," Thor replied, stopping right at Loki's feet and seemingly ignoring the fact that he was resting in Zara's lap. "The scouting parties are bringing reports of raids."

"Where?" Loki asked, not looking away from Zara's hand but giving a frown.

"Near the forests," Thor replied. "Where they _have_ been for the past two weeks."

Loki sighed before looking back up at Zara in thought then replied, "Very well."

He stood first before holding a hand out to Zara to help her stand. She hesitantly took his hand and when he pulled her to her feet, she nodded respectfully to Thor before giving a gasp when Loki pulled her toward him and smirked down at her as he held her against him.

"Don't think I've forgotten that I asked you to sing, darling," he murmured, but frowned when he noted sudden and inexplicable terror in her eyes. "Zara?"

"You shouldn't keep the Allfather waiting," she whispered, making his frown deepen at her as she cast her gaze down and stepped back, gently pushing him away.

"Come, brother," Thor urged, setting a heavy hand on Loki's shoulder and making the younger prince look to him over his shoulder before looking back to Zara. She was standing a few feet away from him, staring at the water of the river. "Father needs your tactical expertise."

"And he admitted that, did he?" Loki scoffed, making Thor pull his hand from Loki's shoulder and let him step back to Zara, lifting a hand to pull her gaze to his. He frowned in utter confusion when he looked into her glassy eyes. Why, in all the nine realms, was she crying?

"Will you be alright, darling?" he murmured so low that she almost didn't hear him. She tried to blink her tears away and nodded slightly, trying to look away from him, but he gently tugged on her chin, bringing her gaze back to his. "I've told you once, you cannot lie to me. What's the matter?"

"Loki, the Allfather—"

"Can wait a moment longer," he interrupted, lowering his hand from her chin to take her hand in his. "Tell me."

Zara opened her mouth to reply, but when no sound came out she looked away again and Loki only stared at her, waiting for her explanation.

"I…I can't, Loki," she murmured, making him frown at her again. "Not now."

"Brother," Thor called, warily as Loki stared at Zara in wonder. "Our father waits."

Loki sighed through his nose in irritation at his brother, but he nodded to Thor over his shoulder before looking back to Zara as she still averted her gaze from him.

"I shouldn't be long," he assured her. "Wait for me in my chambers, where we _will_ continue this discussion."

Zara looked up at him with wide eyes before swallowing and nodding in defeat. Loki gave a sharp sigh before gently pulling her toward him by her hand and pressing a gentle, lingering kiss to her cheek. She closed her eyes at the feeling of his lips on her skin before he pulled away and turned to follow Thor out of the garden.

"I've never seen you like that, Loki," Thor confessed when they were far enough down the trail, but Loki still stared ahead. "She must be a special girl."

"There are many things you've not seen of me, Thor," Loki replied smoothly, still keeping his gaze ahead. "You know I do not wear my feelings on my sleeve as you do."

"It seems you do with _her_," Thor replied, and though his words didn't break Loki's stride, his thoughts faltered, keeping his silver tongue silent. He hated to admit that his brother was correct.

* * *

_Back at the River..._

Zara sat on the river bank staring into the water, Loki's words echoing over and over in her mind. The scenery and surroundings she loved so much were _not_ relaxing her any longer. Nothing would relax her from what awaited her when Loki returned. He wanted an explanation, and she had no right to deny him. She knew she had to tell him why she was acting the way she was to repay him for all this kindness he was showing her. He hadn't taken her when he could have though she was sure he desired her and she felt she owed him for that.

"He won't want me after I tell him," she murmured to herself. "He won't give me a second thought. He'll send me away and have nothing more to do with me. Maybe even send me out of the palace. Where will I go? My village is…gone."

* * *

_Tactical Chamber..._

Odin and Thor leaned over the map on the table in the tactical chamber as Odin outlined the trail of the raiding parties. Loki hardly looked at the map, waiting to be spoken to as he examined his nails, looking as bored as he felt.

"They are attacking along the forests," Odin noticed as Thor stood next to him, focused on the map. "They may be more than just raiding parties."

"Scouts, possibly?" Thor wondered, glancing to his father.

"Possibly," Odin nodded as Thor looked to Loki who still didn't look at either them or the map.

"What do you think, brother?" Thor asked Loki.

The younger prince looked to him before looking to the map and leaning on the table next to Thor without a word. He frowned as he examined the map, suddenly very interested in the trail the raiders had taken, and Thor noticed, making him frown at Loki in wonder. Loki still said nothing as he examined the map, trailing his finger along the line that was the trail they'd raided.

_All_ the villages at the border of the forests had been raided.

"When was the last raid?" Loki finally asked, making both men look to him before one replied.

"Several days ago," Thor replied as Loki kept his eyes glued to the last spot on the map that indicated the last raid.

"More than enough time," Loki whispered, making Odin and Thor glance to each other before looking back at Loki as he stood tall, grasping his hands behind his back, rolling his shoulders and clearing his throat, turning an icy glance to both of them. "Raiders are usually rudderless, without a plan, attacking whatever is nearest or the most prosperous. These seem far too organized. There is a greater design here."

"We _must_ find out who these raiders are," Odin announced.

"It is nearly _impossible_, father," Thor pointed out as Loki took a small step back. "They strike at night, and by the time our scouts have arrived, they've gone, leaving no survivors."

"No survivors…" Loki murmured, catching their attentions and he looked up at them in a near glare…a glare not meant for either of them as he murmured, "…except, perhaps…one."

* * *

**A/N:** reviews?


	4. Secrets Revealed

**A/N:** new chappie! enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 4: Secrets Revealed**_

Zara wrung her hands set on her book, nervously as she sat in the huge oak chair next to the window to the far right of the room, staring out at the water that surrounded the palace grounds below. She had been there for several hours, and since then, night had fallen. She wondered what could be taking Loki so long. Then again, she wasn't sure how long men took to discuss things like this.

She jumped with a start when the door to the chamber opened and she shot to her feet, setting her book on the small table when Loki marched in, his eyes darting around the room before they landed on her. She swallowed as she felt her heart skip when he marched toward her, fear making her heart race in her chest.

"Come with me," he snapped, gripping her wrist and dragging her around the bed to the large table on the other side of the room.

Zara said nothing as she stumbled behind him, noticing the doors to his chambers close with a soft thud before he yanked her in front of him, making her gasp and stare at him with wide eyes. He gripped her shoulders and effortlessly shoved her into one of the chairs at the table before heading toward the wall filled with books. She watched him as he pulled a large piece of parchment folded into quarters and unfolded it over the table's surface, turning it so that Zara could make it out as a map of Asgard.

Her eyes widened when he pointed to a place on the map near the outline where the forest began as he stared at her in evaluation. She swallowed and cast her eyes down to her lap where she began wringing her fingers again.

"You can guess what I am about to ask you, can you not?" he murmured in a firm, low voice, but she still didn't look at him.

He shoved off the surface of the table and took long strides around it to stand in front of her, her head still bowed even though he was sure she knew he was staring down at her. He knelt down and covered her hands with both of his, making her freeze, but she still didn't look at him.

"Your village was raided, wasn't it?" he asked, his tone changing to a gentle murmur, and though she still didn't look at him, she nodded, slowly. "How long ago?"

Zara felt her breathing start to come in shallow bursts. This was it. The moment she was dreading. He'd want to know _everything_, and after he'd heard it, he would send her away.

"Zara, look at me," he ordered firmly, allowing no room for argument and she shot her wide-eyed gaze to him, still heaving, nervously. He lifted a hand to stroke the side of her head, meeting her watery blues with his sea greens, murmuring, "Try to breathe properly, darling."

"Loki, I…I can't!" she cried before lifting her hands to her face, bowing her head as she shook it and sobbed into her hands.

Loki stared at her in shock. He had no doubt this was why she was so secretive and reluctant to share almost anything with him. He found himself becoming _extremely_ angry with the raiders. A rage that this girl had suffered at their hands, even though he didn't know _everything_ that had happened. Without a word he stood and pulled her to her feet, wrapping his arms around her to pull her close, making her gasp between sobs, but she didn't pull away, or stop crying.

"I must know, darling," he whispered into her ear. "You must tell me everything, as hard as it will be, I'm sure. I'll not let you leave my arms until you finish your story."

This made her jerk with a loud sob, but he tightened his hold on her at the sound, afraid she would try to push him away.

"I can't!" she sobbed, uncontrollably. "You'll send me away, and I'll have nowhere to go!"

"What are you going on about, you silly girl?" he frowned in utter confusion at her words before pulling away just enough to lift his hands to her face and gently force her to look up at him. His heart lurched when he met her terrified and panicked gaze, tears streaming down her cheeks, and he brushed them away as best he could with his thumbs. His hands still held either side of her face, gently as he murmured, "You are mine, remember? I am not in the habit of throwing my things away, no matter what they may have suffered. I will not abandon you, darling. I swear it."

Zara swallowed, trying to calm her breathing as they stared at each other, her lower lip quivering from her sobbing and she sniffled a few times before she finally nodded in defeat. Loki lowered his hands to pull her against him again, holding her as she snuggled her face into his chest, trembling only slightly as she tried to even out her breathing.

"It was…some days ago," she finally shuddered in answer to his question, but said nothing else.

"These raids have been going on for some weeks now," he recalled. "Our scouts reported no survivors. How did you escape them?"

Loki felt her hand where it rested on his chest grip his leather vest, making him reflexively tighten his arms around her to pull her closer.

"I didn't escape," she replied in a tone just above a whisper, making him give a frown but he said nothing as she continued, "I had…been in the forest when I heard screaming beyond the trees. I ran back toward my village, but all I saw were flames when I came to the edge of the forest.

"I couldn't think to do anything else but hide. I curled up at the base of a tree and tried not to make a sound, but I could hear the screaming and fighting outside. I must have been there for hours until I heard footsteps coming toward me.

"The next thing I knew, I was screaming at one of the men to let me go. He dragged me out of the forest and the raiders bound my hands in front of me. They…used me for sport. They gathered around me and shoved me between them just to hear me shout and cry, and beg them to stop. They eventually stopped and fell asleep after getting drunk."

Loki frowned when she stopped, sensing her hesitance to say something more.

"The next morning…" she finally shuddered again before taking in a shaky breath and resuming, "The next morning, they were gone. They left me on my own."

He frowned as he stared ahead when she said nothing more. She was hiding something. He could tell. But whatever it is, he was sure he'd find out about it later. For now, he had two more questions for her, and the answers would be given to the Allfather. Nothing more.

"What did they look like, Zara?" he murmured, still holding her, now smoothing his hand over her back, soothingly when she stiffened slightly.

"They…wore animal skins," she breathed. "One…one or two of the men were without hair on their heads. That's all I remember."

"How many were there?"

"I…I can't—"

"Take an educated guess, darling," he murmured, hearing her hesitance.

Zara took a moment, breathing in deeply before replying, "Fifteen…perhaps twenty men with horses."

"I know you're hiding something from me, Zara," he whispered, calmly and he felt her stiffen again, but she said nothing. "But I'll address that later. Right now, I need to tell the Allfather the descriptions of the men you saw and their numbers. I shall be back for the rest of the story in an hour or so. He will want to take action against these men, I'm certain."

"Loki—"

"You shouldn't wait up," he cut into her whimper as she looked up at him and he lifted a hand to stroke his long fingers over her cheek. "You look exhausted, darling. Get some rest."

Zara opened her mouth to reply but before she could say a word, his lips connected with hers, making her give a squeak of surprise. Her eyes shot wide before fluttering shut and she slid her arms up to rest on his chest, settling there. She gave a moan when his tongue slid into her mouth, slowly as he pulled her closer, one hand sliding up her back to grip her hair and pull her head back slowly from his mouth to break the kiss.

Loki watched her, his eyes scanning over her face until her eyes slowly opened to meet his, her breath coming shallow, his hand still in her hair. He smiled, mischievously before leaning his face next to hers to murmur into her ear, "I will _never_ tire of kissing you, my pet."

He lowered his hand from her hair and swiftly stepped back to turn and head toward the door in long strides, the doors opening to let him out then closing behind him. Zara stared at the doors before sitting back down in the chair behind her, trembling uncontrollably.

* * *

_Two Hours Later..._

Loki made his way back from the tactical chamber to his chamber with an exhausted sigh, lifting a hand to rub his eyes as he walked. He couldn't wait to get to his bed…and the warm body in it to hold. He knew she wouldn't relent tonight, but he knew it wouldn't be too long now if her reactions to him were anything to go by.

When he reached his door it opened for him, allowing him to keep up his stride and it closed behind him once he entered the dark room. He lit the candles around the room to reveal Zara curled up in the bed, asleep. He couldn't help but smirk before glancing at his wardrobe, noticing the door slightly ajar. He remembered her things were to be brought to his chamber and gazed at it in thought for a moment before heading toward it, opening the door.

He gave a displeased frown at the sight of the dresses that had been given to her. There were far too many different colors. He imagined Zara in every color that hung in front of him and he sneered in disgust. Especially when he caught sight of the red one. None of those colors would do her justice. Only one color _would_. With a mischievous smirk he waved a hand over the dresses in front of him and their colors faded to all different shades of green.

"Lovely," he murmured, satisfied with his work.

He turned and began undressing as he glanced to the unmoving form in the bed. She must have been more tired than he thought. Once he was finished he crawled into the bed, pulling the covers over himself and dimming the candles until it became completely dark. He found himself chewing lightly on his lower lip as he settled next to her, staring down at Zara as she still didn't move, her back facing him. He tilted his head to the side in thought before lifting a hand to finger her hair.

Her hair was soft, and shone in the moonlight pouring in from the window. He had to admit, he didn't think he could enjoy having a woman in his bed with_out_ claiming her. She brought something out in him that he wasn't sure he completely understood, but he hoped she could enlighten him, even if she didn't realize she was doing it.

Loki pulled his hand away from her hair when she stirred and rolled over to face him, snuggling deeper into the pillow. He looked over her peaceful face for a moment before smiling slightly when her eyes fluttered open. Wide blue orbs met his in the moonlight and he didn't fight the urge to lean down and press a tender kiss to her lips. She still stared at him as he pulled away and settled completely next to her.

"Did I wake you, darling?" he murmured, and she blinked a few times before shaking her head but saying nothing. He smirked, deviously before leaning forward again, this time pressing his lips to the shell of her ear to whisper, "Dare I ask what you were dreaming of? Me, perhaps?"

"No…" she admitted in a breath before gasping in surprise when she felt his teeth sink into her earlobe, lightly.

"How disappointing," he murmured. "But…easily remedied."

"Loki…" she breathed, but gave another gasp when he pulled her against him, his lips lightly running over the soft spot below her ear. "What…did the Allfather say about what I told you?"

Zara swallowed when she felt Loki freeze and give a small sigh against her neck. She was sure he knew she was stalling, but she wasn't ready for this and she feared she would _never_ be ready. He shifted, his arm lying over her waist as he propped his head up on his free hand to stare down at her as he spoke.

"We are going after the raiders," he replied, his hand tracing circles on her back and waist which made her fidget, slightly. "Based on their trail, I've calculated where they might be heading. We leave tomorrow."

"All of you?" she breathed in wonder, meeting his gaze and making him smirk and give a nod as his hand tucked itself into the curve of her waist.

"Are you anxious to be rid of me, darling?" he murmured, making her eyes shoot wide at him.

"No, Loki!" she breathed. "Of course not! That's not what I meant—!"

"Calm yourself, little one," he chuckled, lifting a hand to her cheek, his thumb stroking it, lightly. "I was only teasing you."

"Must you tease me at _every_ opportunity that presents itself?" she nearly snapped, glaring at him, and he couldn't help but give a wide grin as his fingers trailed lightly down her neck to her shoulder, stopping at the sleeve of her nightdress as their eyes met again.

"Now, darling," he hummed. "You know full well who I am. The Prince of Mischief. It would be remiss of me if I did not tease you when I could."

Zara lowered her gaze from his, sheepishly, making Loki give a small chuckle.

"Honestly, I'm unsure of why I am needed," he admitted. "I've done my part. They can do the rest. I don't know why I must go with them."

"You do not wish to go?" she wondered as his hand trailed lightly over her shoulder then down her arm to settle on her waist again as he shook his head.

"As I said, I have no reason," he reminded her, frowning down at her as she nodded and hesitantly shifted closer to him, making him lean his head down to catch her gaze with his, murmuring, "Unless I were _given_ a reason."

She looked up at him with wide eyes, making him smirk as she murmured, "Given a reason, my prince?"

"I know you did not tell me everything, darling," he reminded her, making her avert her gaze from his again.

"I admit, I did not tell you everything," she mumbled. "But I told you everything that was relevant to finding the raiders. Please, do not make me tell you…what else I endured that night."

"Zara, I do not wish to upset you," he whispered. "But I will not suffer anyone who harmed something of mine to live."

"I was not yours when this happened," she shuddered, and he could feel her begin to shake, holding back more sobs.

"No, but you are mine now, and _that_ is what matters," he replied firmly, making her finally look up at him again with wide, watery eyes. "Tell me what happened, sweet Zara, and after your story I shall dry your tears and sooth these wounds you are hiding from me as best I can."

She took in a shaky breath, a tear rolling over the bridge of her nose and as if to prove himself, Loki lifted a hand to her face to brush the tear away as she closed her eyes in an attempt to hold back more tears.

"You must promise me…you will tell this to no one," she shuddered as his hand settled itself on her cheek, his thumb stroking her cheek bone as she opened her eyes to meet his gaze.

"I swear it," he nodded, lowering his head to the pillow to wrap his other arm around her and pull her close. "Now, try to relax, and tell me everything, sweet Zara."

She took in a shaky breath before burying her face into his shoulder, his heart skipping when he felt her hands on his back when she wrapped her arms around him, hugging him closer as he still held her.

"I…I like it when you call me that," she whispered and Loki couldn't help but give a small smile, lowering his head to press his lips to her ear.

"Then I shall make it a point to call you that at least once a day," he murmured, smoothing a hand up and down her back. "Now, stop trying to distract me and begin your story."

Loki felt her breathing quicken as it fanned against his chest, and lifted a hand to stroke it through her hair, trying to keep her calm. She took in a shuddering breath before letting it out and clearing her throat.

"It was after the men were all asleep," she shuddered before giving a small sniffle then continued, "I couldn't sleep so I stared at the fire for hours before it died out and then I looked up at the stars. I didn't even realize I had been singing to myself until one of the men woke up. He was still very drunk and…he said I had a pretty voice. He wanted me to sing for him again but…I didn't know what to say, and when I didn't sing or say a word he…he hit me across the face and I fell back. I was…trying to crawl away, but he gripped my ankle and dragged me back toward him and before I realized it, he…he was…on top of me—"

"Alright, Zara, that's enough," Loki murmured, holding her a bit closer as he felt warm, wet tears smear over his skin when she buried her face against him. "I can see where this is going. Say no more."

"I'm ruined," Zara sobbed softly, still not looking up at him. "I'm…damaged and broken, Loki. I'm of no use to you."

He drew back just enough to take her chin into his hand and bring her gaze to his. He stared into her tear-filled eyes for a moment, seeing shame and guilt in her eyes and he knew the cause of it. Her face was flushed red from crying, her lower lip quivering slightly as she sniffled, and he noticed a terrified glow in her eyes that he knew the cause of as well. She was afraid he would send her away and want nothing to do with her.

Without a word he leaned toward her, pressing his lips to hers, tenderly, making her eyes shoot wide and stare at him as his eyes closed. He didn't deepen the kiss, or move his hands from their positions; one on her chin, the other wrapped around her shoulders. He pulled away slowly, meeting her gaze and giving a small smile, making her frown in wonder and confusion as he stroked her cheek with the backs of his fingers.

"I don't mind receiving broken or damaged things," he murmured, their gazes locked and unwavering. "It just means I can have the pleasure of fixing them. And now I have a reason to go with my brother and his friends."

Zara's frown fell as she breathed, "You-You do?"

"Yes," Loki nodded. "But I need you to tell me what this blackguard looked like so that I may know his face when we find them."

"W-What are you going to do?" she frowned in wonder.

"Kill him, obviously," he replied without hesitation, making her eyes shoot wide at him. "He hurt you, and he shall pay for it. Now, give me a description as best you can. Was it one of the bald men?"

"Loki…" she breathed, making him give a slight frown at her wide-eyed expression as she continued, "I…I cannot allow you to do this. The Allfather will want all of them alive to question them, will he not?"

"Well…accidents happen," he smirked, lowering a hand to her shoulder to trail it down her arm, watching his hand as it went. "Perhaps he attacked me and I had no choice but to defend myself? You wouldn't want me to be hurt or killed, would you? Or perhaps he made an attempt to escape and it was the only way to stop him? _Many_ things can happen."

"Loki, you cannot _lie_ to the Allfather!" Zara whispered, urgently. "You'll be punished severely if he finds out!"

"He has _never_ seen through a single one of my lies," Loki smirked, proudly. "Trust me, my pet. I shall hunt this man down and make him _pay_ for hurting you, and then, when I have returned, I shall show you the _true_ pleasures and emotions of the actions he executed poorly upon you. Would you like that?"

Her breathing came short and her thoughts ran wild. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. That he would so casually take a life frightened her, but perhaps it _wasn't_ so casual after all? He was only speaking of taking one life; the life of the man that had forced himself on her. Still, the thought that it would be done in her name did not appeal to her.

"Loki, don't go," she whispered before she could stop herself, her hands coming between them to settle on his chest as he frowned at her again. "I don't want you to go. You could be hurt or killed and I…I couldn't bare it if anything happened to you because of me. Please…stay with me?"

He stared down at her in surprise. He wanted revenge but she didn't seem to even care about what happened to the man that had stolen her innocence in the most vile of ways. Any other woman he knew wouldn't give it a second thought before divulging every detail they could recall of the man that had hurt them to see them killed. But Zara…she was asking him to stay with her out of concern for his safety. He had to say, this one was unpredictable.

"Darling," he murmured, pulling her closer with one hand on her waist. "You do fascinate me, do you know that? Here I am, offering you justice for what's been done to you and _you_ are worried for my own security. Tell me, why should I not avenge you and suffer this dog to live?"

"Because you may suffer _punishment_ for your actions, or worse, become injured or be killed, and the thought of you being hurt takes the air from my lungs so I cannot breathe," Zara blurted out before staring at him with wide eyes, instantly realizing she'd poured her heart out to him and he gave a small smile.

"Have you come to care for me, my pet?" he murmured. "After only two days and nearly two nights? Oh, but who am I to disapprove when I wanted you from the moment I saw you. Tell me, sweet Zara, would you like this man to be punished by the Allfather for his crimes? That would involve having to tell him what happened to you…"

Zara stared at him in terror when he trailed off. But when she opened her mouth to reply he quickly placed his fingertips to her lips, keeping her from saying a word as she froze, her eyes locked with his.

"Or, _I_ could punish this man myself and no one else need know of what he did to you. He will be dead, you will be avenged, and _I_ will certainly sleep better knowing that there is no other man living who has, or will, touch you as I will when you succumb to me. Tell me what he looked like and all your fears will be put to rest."

Zara chewed on her lower lip in thought, their gazes still locked for a moment before she cast her eyes down and let out a sharp sigh, nodding in defeat. Loki only waited for her to begin as she took another moment to think.

"He was…heavy," she shuddered, not looking at him as she spoke. "One of the…heavier set men. He had a thick beard and a full mane of hair on his head…"

"What color?" Loki asked, but she shook her head.

"I know not," she whimpered. "It was far too dark."

"Alright, that will have to do, then," he nodded before tilting his head to catch her gaze and she met his with a pathetic stare. "Sleep now, sweet Zara. You've had a tiring day and night."

She swallowed and nodded before burying her face into his chest again, making him give a small smile but it quickly fell when he thought of the task that awaited him in the morning. He set his chin on top of her head, pulling her closer as she snuggled up against him.

"Good night, Loki," she whispered and he couldn't help but smirk and kiss the top of her head, gently.

"Good night, Zara," he murmured.

* * *

_Morning..._

Loki sighed as he pulled on the last of his clothing and was about to reach for his helmet he'd set on the table when he heard a groan from the bed. He rolled his eyes at himself, having hoped that Zara wouldn't awake until he was already gone. She was going to try to stop him, but he was done arguing with her. He was going after these raiders to kill the man that hurt her and that was final.

"Loki?" Zara called, meekly and he straightened before turning toward his bed where she sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "Are you leaving?"

"Yes," he nodded, remaining still as he watched her climb out of the bed and head toward him.

He said nothing else as she passed him and lifted his helmet from the table, making him frown as he turned to face her and she only stared down at the helmet in her hands. After a moment she lifted it and placed it on his head as he still stared at her in wonder.

"Were you going to leave without saying goodbye?" she murmured, making sure the helmet sat right on his head before meeting his wide-eyed gaze and letting her hands fall to his shoulders. "I never would've forgiven you if you did that."

"I did not want you to try to stop me," he admitted, finally finding his voice.

"I knew you would do whatever you wished," she replied. "And I know there is no way I can stop you."

Loki gave a small scoff but frowned when he noticed Zara staring at him in awe.

"Zara?" he called gently, making her shake her head to pull her gaze from him and cast her eyes down.

"Forgive me," she murmured. "I've…not seen you in your armor before. It looks very…dashing."

"Even with this ridiculous helmet?" he smirked, making her look up at him again with a deep blush over her cheeks that ran up to her ears.

"Y-Yes," she breathed, making his smirk widen before he finally wrapped his arms around her to pull her closer.

"I must go, sweet Zara," he murmured. "I promise you I will return safe and sound."

She smiled sweetly at hearing him call her that and slid her arms fully around his neck as he smirked down at her. He leaned down and captured her mouth with his, making her give a small sigh but she didn't pull away. He held her close for a moment longer before releasing her and staring into her eyes as he licked his lips.

"How…How long do you think you'll be?" Zara wondered, breathlessly.

"I know not," he replied. "But I will strive to return as quickly as possible."

Zara nodded before he left a kiss to her forehead and without another word, they parted and he turned to march toward the door. She watched his green cloak float up behind him with his quick stride, her stomach lurching in nervousness. Her intuition was giving her an uneasy feeling, but she knew he would dismiss it as nothing, assuring her everything was fine. She hoped she was wrong.

* * *

**A/N:** reviews?


	5. The Slow Death Enchantment

**A/N:** new chappie! enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 5: The Slow Death Enchantment**_

"Zara? Are you alright, dear?" Edric called as he stood next to a rose bush, Zara kneeling next to another bush to his right.

She looked up at him with wide eyes and blinked a few times as he frowned at her, making her frown back and reply, "I'm sorry?"

"You've been staring at that rose in front of you since we began," he observed, making her look back to the flower in front of her before looking to the clippers in her hand. She was meant to be trimming the vines so that the bush was shaped into a perfect dome, but she had yet to even start…and she'd been there for a half hour.

"Forgive me, Edric," she sighed, sitting fully in the grass and setting the clippers down to rub her eyes. "I'm somewhat distracted today."

"I'd say _more_ than somewhat, dear," Edric chuckled, continuing his work. "You are worried about Prince Loki?"

"Yes," she murmured, lowering her hand to turn to her own work. "I realize it's absurd for me to worry so much after knowing him only two days."

"It's not absurd at all," Edric objected. "It is possible to care for someone deeply after a few days. Even fall in love."

Zara froze and looked to him with wide eyes but he didn't look at her as she breathed, "Fall…in love?"

"Yes, of course," he nodded, not looking away from his work. "Did I not tell you how my wife and I met?"

"No," she replied softly, making him smile.

"I met her in these very gardens," he smiled. "Honestly, it was love at first sight for me. We were married within the week."

"Honestly?!" Zara squeaked. "That truly _is_ love at first sight!"

Edric gave a chuckle and glanced down at her wide-eyed stare, replying, "So, your feelings for Prince Loki are quite natural after all."

Zara felt herself blush as she looked back to her work and tried to start trimming, muttering, "I am…not in love with the prince."

"Of course not, dear," Edric smirked, knowingly. "Just worried about him. I'm sure you're just as worried about Prince Thor, Lady Sif, and the Warriors Three, yes?"

"Yes," Zara chirped with a nod, straightening as she worked, but she was lying.

She really hadn't thought of anyone else but Loki. It wasn't that she didn't want the others to come back safely as well, but her thoughts were consumed with Loki's safety…and why he'd left in the first place. It had already been two days since they'd left and the two nights she'd slept in Loki's bed alone had felt…empty. Incomplete. She had to admit that maybe Edric had a point…because she missed him.

* * *

_Nightfall on the Outskirts of Asgard..._

Loki laid on his back, staring at the stars above and unable to tear his thoughts from Zara. Since he left, once night fell, he would regret coming out here, wishing he was back in his bed…holding Zara as she slept. He couldn't believe it, but he had to admit, at least to himself, that he missed her, even though they'd only spent two days together.

"Having trouble sleeping, brother?" Thor guessed, stepping toward Loki who looked to him as he settled next to him. "So am I."

Loki said nothing as he turned back to look up at the sky and Thor frowned at him in wonder before doing the same then smiling as he asked, "Do you remember when we would do this as young boys? We would fall asleep under the stars and mother would bring blankets for us. Father was always so cross with us by morning."

"Yes, I recall," Loki muttered. "But as I recall it, _I_ was the one he was cross with far more than you. He always assumed it was _my _idea."

Thor's heart sunk slightly as he glanced at his brother. He always felt terrible when Loki incurred his father's wrath. They defended each other, but Loki always ended up taking the brunt of a punishment, and in turn, he would take it out on Thor. He never minded it, knowing Loki felt far more than he ever admitted to anyone.

"You're thinking of your woman, aren't you?" Thor couldn't help but smirk, changing the subject and Loki sent him a sideways glare, making Thor's smirk widen to a grin. "So, you _were_. I blame you not, brother. If I had a woman like her waiting for me in _my_ bed, I would wish to be home again as well. As it is, I'm surprised you agreed to come with us in the first place."

"I wanted to be certain you knew the way," Loki lied, smoothly. "And I could be an extra helping hand in the battle, could I not?"

"You expect them to resist?"

"Why would they come willingly?"

"Father wants them all _alive_, Loki," Thor warned. "Even if they _do_ resist, we cannot kill them."

"Yes, of course, brother," Loki replied, but thought to himself, _We shall see_.

* * *

_Two Days Later..._

Zara sighed as she stared out the window of Loki's chamber at the setting sun and the glittering water below. She had far too much time to think, and she didn't like it. Her mind would always wander to the possible dangers Loki would be in. The traps waiting for him, the injuries he might have when he returned. It would sometimes overwhelm her so much that she would burst into tears.

It had gotten so bad that Edric wouldn't let her work until Loki's return. He'd told her that morning to take the day off, and she had cooped herself up in his chamber since. She hated sitting and doing nothing. She would have cleaned Loki's chamber if it had not been spotless already. She had tried reading the book he'd suggested as well, but the protagonist reminded her far too much of Loki, and she would end up thinking of the very thing she was trying to distract herself from.

Frantic knocking on the door made her jump from her thoughts and she hurried toward it to pull it open, finding a panting, red-headed maid on the other side of it.

"Lady Zara?" she panted, making Zara frown in wonder. Since when had she been deemed a lady?

"I am Zara, yes," she nodded, dropping the title. "What's happened?"

"Her majesty, the queen, has asked for your presence in the throne room immediately," the maid replied, urgently then grinned, "The Princes have returned with the raiding party!"

Zara's heart leapt as her jaw dropped before she looked down at herself to be sure she was presentable then hurried out of the room, shutting the door behind her. She and the maid hurried through the halls of the palace, but when she was about to enter the throne room, the maid gripped her wrist and pulled her farther down the hall, making her frown in wonder but she said nothing.

"The queen instructed me to bring you this way," the maid explained, stopping next to another door and pulling Zara closer to it. "This door will lead you behind the throne where you can head up the steps and stand next to the queen. She wanted you next to her when the Princes enter."

"But…I am no one!" Zara whispered harshly. "Why would she have me stand with her?! She is royalty! I am _not_!"

"Forgive me, Lady Zara, I am only doing as instructed," the maid replied, and opened the door for Zara to enter.

She felt her heart racing as she stepped through the threshold, and the butterflies in her stomach began fluttering as she lifted her skirt above her feet to head up the stairs. She saw the queen standing ahead of her and felt her hands begin to tremble, uncertain of what she would say or do. When the queen turned, her face lit up with a smile as she held her hands toward Zara to help her up the stairs and stand her where she wanted her.

"I am glad you're here, Zara," Frigga whispered, patting her hands before pulling away, having stood Zara to her right, both women to the right of throne where Odin sat. "You're just in time. They shall be entering any moment now."

"Your majesty," Zara called, drawing Frigga's attention again. "May I ask, with all due respect, why am I here?"

Frigga smiled and glanced to Odin before leaning toward Zara's ear to reply, "Edric is a _very_ good friend of mine and my husband's. He's been bringing us favorable accounts of 'Loki's favorite'. You have nothing to fear from me, or the Allfather. You are a good match for our son, and from what Edric has told me, I have grown very fond of you myself. I am glad we have finally been able to officially meet today."

"Th-Thank you, your majesty," Zara breathed, staring at her with wide eyes as she stood tall again, and the blonde blushed deeply in embarrassment before looking ahead when two guards opened the doors to the throne room.

Thor marched ahead of the huge group that followed behind him, Loki on his heels, followed by the group of raiders that Lady Sif and the Warriors Three surrounded as they all marched in. Zara couldn't help but smile at seeing Loki striding toward them with his usual swagger. It meant he wasn't hurt or injured as she feared he might be.

"You may go to him," Frigga permitted in a hushed tone, and Zara needed no more encouragement.

She hurried down the stairs as Frigga smiled after her, and as the group stopped, Loki stared at her in surprise before she threw her arms around him. His arms instantly wrapped around her to pull her close as she pulled him close by the neck.

"Loki…" she grinned, unable to help it as she pulled away and their eyes locked as he smirked down at her, now holding her to him with only one arm. "I'm so glad you're safe."

"I told you I would return thusly, did I not?" he smiled, and he awed at her bright smile as she nodded before hugging him close again.

"Father," Thor called, gesturing with his hammer at the group behind him. "I bring you nearly the entire raiding party."

"_Nearly_ all?" Odin echoed with a frown, glancing between his sons as he stood from the throne. "What means you this?"

Zara saw Thor look to Loki, making her look to his face as well and she instantly realized what it meant. There must have been at least one man missing from the group, and she knew who and why. Loki looked to Odin who was glaring at him with his one good eye.

"Father," Loki began as Zara lowered her gaze to his chest, not wanting to give anything away to anyone through the look in her eyes. "The man resisted and attacked me. What was I to do? I had to defend myself! Surely you can see the logic in my actions. I _had_ to kill him, lest _he_ kill _me_."

Odin said nothing as he still glared at Loki for a moment before looking to Thor and the others, ordering, "Take them to the dungeon and question them."

"Yes, father," Thor nodded, turning to obey, and Loki was about to do the same, pulling Zara with him.

"Loki!" Odin boomed, stopping them both in their tracks and Zara turned a frightened gaze to Loki who only stared at the floor. "You stay here."

"Go to my chambers, Zara," Loki murmured, hearing the thud of the door shutting behind the group that had left. "I shall see you there."

"No, Loki," Zara whispered, making him look at her with wide eyes as he lowered his hand from her waist and she met his gaze. "I won't leave your side."

"I doubt you'll wish to see me receive a scolding," he smirked, trying to lighten things, but she didn't smile as she only took his hand in hers and squeezed it, lightly.

"That's exactly what I'm going to do," she whispered, making his smirk fall before he took in a deep breath and nodded, then turned to face Odin and Frigga where they still stood, Zara still holding onto his hand and bowing her head respectfully.

"You were told to bring them _all alive_," Odin began, obviously not caring who he embarrassed Loki in front of. "I was very clear on this I think, was I not?"

"Yes, father."

"Then why is it, you took it upon yourself to kill this one man? What had he done to wrong you?"

"He _attacked_ me."

"The others resisted?"

"Yes, of course, but—"

"And your brother and the others managed to bring them all in without incident. This man could have been important to the group. He may have had vital information that we needed to find out why these raids were taking place and _you_ killed him!"

"Father—"

"Allfather, if I may speak…"

All eyes shot to Zara as she let go of Loki's hand and took a small step forward.

"This…This was my fault," Zara shuddered and Loki sailed up next to her, gripping her arm to pull her back.

"No, Zara, don't," he argued, knowing what she was going to say.

"I cannot stand by and watch you be dressed down for something that is _my_ fault," she replied, not looking away from Odin who patiently waited for explanation.

"I gave you the option to leave the room and you would not take it, remember?" Loki shot back, but Zara pulled her arm from his grasp to take a larger step forward. "Zara—!"

"Prince Loki killed the man that dishonored me," Zara quickly explained, making Loki bow his head into one of his hands. Frigga stared wide eyes at the two before looking to Odin who only stared at the girl without expression. "It was the night they raided my village. I told him of it and he vowed to kill him. _I_ am to blame."

"Zara, stop _saying_ that!" Loki ground out, marching toward her again to grab her arm and make her face him. "What he did to you was no fault of yours, and my _killing_ him was a decision that _I_ made. You are the _innocent_ in all of this, can't you understand that?!"

"He is right," Odin suddenly spoke, making all eyes turn to him as he descended the steps, Loki straightening next to Zara and she froze when he stopped in front of them. "You carry no blame in any of this, young one. It is the man that hurt you who is to blame for his own death at the hand of my son."

Loki looked to Odin with wide eyes as Zara only bowed her head, trying to hide the tears that sprang to her eyes. Odin looked to Loki and placed a hand on his shoulder, gripping it lightly as he still stared at his father.

"I am proud of you for this, Loki," he nodded, making Zara raise her head to look up at Loki, wanting to see his reaction. "For keeping her secret, and for bringing her justice. However, I would have liked to have all of them to question, it matters not now that I know your true reason for killing this man."

"Thank you, father," Loki breathed, still stunned before Odin lowered his hand from his shoulder and turned to head back toward the throne.

"You are both dismissed," Odin permitted.

Zara took Loki's hand and tried to pull him toward the door but he was somewhat frozen with shock. He finally stumbled from his place to follow her as she led him to the door and he gripped her hand tightly when he shoved it open, now nearly dragging her back to his chambers. When they reached his door it opened on its own then quickly shut behind them as they marched in and he turned on her, pushing her against the door and making her gasp as he pinned her to it with his body, grinning deviously at her.

"Sweet Zara," he whispered, making her give a sigh through a smile before he lowered his face to hers, letting his lips hover a breath away from hers. "You may not believe this…but I missed you."

"I missed _you_, Loki," she breathed, her hands moving to wrap around his neck as his hands rested on the door on either side of her. "I couldn't sleep at night. I was so worried you would be hurt or killed or trapped or tortured, and then I would start sobbing at all the thoughts that ran through my mind."

"Such an extensive imagination," he smirked, unmoving.

"Loki, it isn't funny!" she pouted, making him give a small chuckle at it and how adorable it looked before he leaned his face next to hers, pressing his lips to her ear and making her breath hitch.

"Forgive me, darling," he whispered, his hands moving from the door to grip her waist, but Zara noticed one hand was gripping her a little harder than the other, making her frown in wonder. "Everything is well now, isn't it? I am here, safe, and alive."

"What's the matter with your arm?" she asked, making him pull back and frown down at her. "You're favoring your left arm. You have been since you returned. What are you hiding from me?"

"A scratch, my pet," he smiled, leaning toward her again. "Nothing more. Now, kiss me, darling. I've missed your lips upon mine these past four days."

"Let me see your arm," she ordered, ignoring his request and took his left hand into hers, lifting it to remove his armor. He gave a slight growl in pain, making her look up at him with wide eyes and he met her gaze, guiltily before she shook her head and turned back to her work. "I knew you were lying to me. This is _no _mere scratch, is it? Why did you not tell me?"

"Because it is nothing," he insisted, trying to pull his arm away but she held fast to his fingers as she pulled off the armguard.

"Loki! This is not a _scratch_!" she gasped, staring wide eyes at the bloody gash on his arm. "What happened?!"

"A stray arrow made a lucky hit," he replied. "It wedged itself between my armor and my arm."

"Why have you not used your magic to heal it?" she wondered, grasping his upper arm to pull him toward the huge table.

"I tried," he replied as he sat in one of the chairs, making Zara stare at him with wide eyes. "It would not heal. No matter what I did. And I've had it for two days now, yet it's as fresh as the day it happened. I do not understand."

Zara stared at him before looking to the gash on his arm and felt her stomach turn. Loki looked up at her again, noticing the look in her eyes and gently grasped her arm with his uninjured hand.

"Do _not_, for a moment, think that you are to blame," he warned. "These things will happen. I am no stranger to battle wounds."

"Yes, but not wounds you cannot _heal_, I'm sure," she insisted and he felt his heart clench at the sight of tears coming to her eyes.

"Zara, sit down," he ordered, patting his knee and she did as she was told, leaning her head on his shoulder to let him stroke her hair with his uninjured hand. "I know you're frightened, but we will find out why this wound refuses to heal and we will heal it. I promise, darling."

She nodded before snuggling against him, making him chuckle as he slid his arm around her waist.

"You've become far more affectionate in my absence, my pet," he smirked. "Is there a reason for it?"

"I told you the reason," she murmured. "I missed you."

"Ah, I see," he nodded, and was about to move his injured arm to wrap it around her but winced in pain. Zara shot her head up at the sound and stood from his knee, making him frown up at her. "What are you doing?"

"I'll fetch the surgeon to look at your arm," she explained, stroking his cheek with one hand. "I'll be back in a moment."

"No, Zara, stay with me," he urged, gripping her hand when she turned to head to the door and making her frown at him. "The surgeon won't be able to help me if I cannot help myself."

"But he can at least try, Loki," Zara insisted.

"No, darling," he argued. "The surgeon will be of no use, but…get me that black book on the shelf there."

Zara frowned at him before looking to the wall of books and hurrying around the table to look for the book he wanted. She found it easily and hurried back to set it in front of him as he pulled her onto his lap again.

"Open it to the table of contents," he ordered and she quickly did as she was told. She watched him look over it before telling her, "Page 154. Read the chapter to me until I tell you to stop."

"'The Slow Death Enchantment is the most deadly,'" she read as Loki leaned his head back on the headrest of his chair. "'Not only will it keep the wound fresh until the subject dies – leaving them prone to infection and letting them bleed out, slowly – even if the subject is trained in the magical arts they cannot heal it with their own magic. The only cure is to allow another sorcerer or sorceress to heal it. Depending on where the wound was inflicted, it may take as long as several months for the subject to expire.'"

"Well…that sounds right, doesn't it?" Loki sighed, lifting his head as Zara turned to him with wide eyes filled with terror and disbelief. "Close the book. We've found the culprit. Someone used that enchantment on the arrow, and possibly a guidance spell so that it wedged perfectly under my armor."

"Who would do such a thing?" Zara breathed, keeping her gaze on his face as he gave a scoff and looked to her with a smirk.

"Have you forgotten who I am again, darling?" he smirked. "I have many enemies capable of this sort of thing. But not many _friends_ capable of healing it, unfortunately."

"Don't say that," she shuddered, shifting on his knee to place her hands on his face as he frowned down at her. "I'm sure there is _someone_ that can help. Perhaps the person who taught you magic?"

"My mother?" he frowned, then shook his head, "No, I could not put her through the suffering of seeing me in such a state. This must be secret, do you understand?"

Zara opened her mouth to reply but shut it then nodded in defeat.

"Thank you," he murmured before sighing and leaning his forehead against hers and murmured, "There will be a banquet tonight and everyone will expect me there."

"I'll send a messenger explaining that you can't go," Zara assured him, making him look to her but he didn't move away from her. "I'll have him tell the Allfather you are too tired for a banquet."

"Tired, hm?" he smirked, shifting his face to press his lips to her neck and making her gasp in surprise. "Shall we attempt to make truth of your lie?"

"You need rest, Loki," she whispered, making him sigh against her neck, which in turn caused her to give a shiver she didn't bother trying to hide.

"Very well," he murmured, pulling away enough to smile down at her. "Will you stay here with me?"

"Of course, my prince," she smiled, making him smirk down at her affectionately at hearing her call him that. "I'll just be back in a moment. I have to send a messenger to Odin and I'll stay by your side as long as you'd like."

"Then you shall stay all night," he murmured, touching his lips to her ear to whisper, "Will you kiss me now, darling?"

Zara couldn't help but smile widely before nodding and Loki wasted no time in capturing her lips with his, pulling her closer with his good arm, still wrapped around her. His hand fisted itself in her hair as he shoved his tongue past her lips and coaxed her to kiss him in return. She hummed into his mouth as she meekly met his passion, wrapping her arms around his neck to pull him closer before he lightly gripped her lower lip between his teeth, pulling away slowly. She moaned as he released her lower lip, their eyes opening to gaze at each other. He didn't fail to notice her breath coming in shallow and couldn't help but smirk at her reaction.

"Now," he sighed, unaware that his own breath had been taken away by the kiss. "If you're able to catch your breath and stand properly, you may go send your message."

Zara swallowed before clearing her throat and nodding but shivered when he feathered his fingers lightly down her back. She tried to stand but when her knees shook, she plopped back down onto Loki's knee, making him chuckle as he realized his effect on her. He wrapped his arm around her waist and helped her up, making her stare down at him in surprise, but he only smiled up at her, marveling at the blush running over her cheeks and ears.

"It seemed as though you needed a hand, darling," he smirked, lowering his arm from her waist as she turned to head toward the door. Before she was out of reach Loki gave an affectionate swat to her rear, making her yelp in surprise and her blush deepened as she hurried to the door, making him chuckle at her rush.

She opened the door and glanced around, seeing two guards on either side of the doors. She was about to speak when she noticed the maid that had taken her to the throne room passing in the hall, and as if sensing Zara's thoughts, she looked up at the blonde with wide, brown eyes.

"Hello, dear," Zara smiled, waving her closer and the red-head glanced around before hesitantly heading toward her. "What's your name?"

"Deirdra," the red-head replied meekly.

"Deirdra, I need you to deliver two messages for me," Zara explained. "Do you think you can do that?"

Deirdra nodded, making Zara's smile widen.

"Good. The first message you are to give either to the queen or the Allfather. Tell them that Prince Loki regrets he will not be able to attend banquet tonight, he is far too exhausted."

"And the other message?" Deirdra nodded, but Zara glanced over her shoulder before leaning closer to Deirdra.

"Tell Prince Thor to meet me in the gardens after midnight," she whispered. "Tell him I must speak with him about his brother."

* * *

**A/N: **what is Zara up to?! reviews?


	6. Finding a Cure

**A/N:** new chappie! enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 6: Finding a Cure**_

Thor yawned before rubbing his face as he stood in the gardens, waiting for Zara. He'd been there since midnight, and was starting to become impatient from want of sleep. He whirled around, raising his hammer in his hand at the sound of rustling behind him but gave a sigh of relief when he saw Zara in a long, green, hooded cloak hurrying toward him, glancing around the moonlit garden and he lowered Mjolnir to his side again.

"I was beginning to think you weren't coming," he admitted as she approached him, still glancing around the garden. "What did you want to tell me about Loki?"

"He's injured," she replied, finally looking up at him. "But it's no ordinary injury. The arrow that hit him was enchanted, and the only way to help him is to use another's magic to heal him. If we don't help him, he may die."

Thor stared at her in horror before he finally gathered his thoughts and breathed, "But…I know nothing of magic. I cannot help him, much as I wish to, Zara. Why come to me?"

"It is not your knowledge I need this night, my lord," she admitted, making him frown in wonder but he said nothing. "I need you to take me to the outskirts of the forest."

"What ever for?" Thor frowned incredulously.

"I have a debt to collect," she replied.

"What of our mother?" he recalled. "Surely she could help him."

"He does not wish to distress her," she shook her head, lifting a hand to his chest, meeting his gaze urgently. "Please, Thor. I need you to take me there. We must hurry if we are to save Loki's life."

Neither one of them noticed as Loki watched them from behind a tree, his uninjured hand clenching in rage when Thor wrapped an arm around Zara and she held onto him as he spun his hammer before launching them into the air. Loki shot his gaze up at the sky to see Thor dart off in the direction of the forests.

"So, she repays my trust with secrets, does she?" he ground out, lowering his gaze to his injured arm. "I would follow them, but my arm will not allow it. I shall have to wait until she returns to question her."

* * *

_The Outskirts of Asgard..._

Thor landed easily at the edge of the forest, setting Zara down next to him as she pulled her cloak a little tighter around her.

"Are you certain this is where you wish to be?" Thor wondered, remaining close to her to protect her if he needed to.

"Yes," Zara nodded, keeping her eyes on the dark forest before taking his wrist into her hand and pulling him after her, heading into the forest. "Come on. He won't meet me outside. We'll have to go in, and I don't know how long it may take for us to find him."

"Who is this man?" he asked, letting her lead him as he examined their surroundings. "A sorcerer?"

"A friend _and_ a sorcerer," she confirmed, moving a low branch from her path. "He owes me a debt for saving his life. He came to my village several years ago near death. I never asked why he was in such a state, I just brought him into my tent and nursed him back to health."

"You speak as though you performed a menial task, Zara," a voice echoed from somewhere in the trees around them, making them stop and Thor raised his hammer.

"Dax, where are you?" Zara called, making Thor frown at her in wonder. Did that ominous voice really belong to someone Zara knew? "Prince Thor is with me. He'll kill you without hesitation if he thinks you threat, so stop acting as such."

"Oh, you take all the fun out of everything, Zara," the voice replied in disappointment. A rustle from the bushes directed their attention to it as a tall, lean man with nearly white hair and black eyes that could pierce into your soul stepped out of the brush with a smirk, dressed entirely in black. "So, you've come here with a prince? My, my, you've certainly made your way to the top, haven't you? Is he your lover?"

"How _dare_ you—?!"

"He means no disrespect, Thor," Zara quickly explained, stopping Thor's advance on Dax who only smirked at the two. "He has a sarcastic sense of humor. No, Dax, he is not my lover."

She didn't dare say a word about Loki just yet, and Thor said nothing more either, realizing she knew how to handle this man with words. His stare and smirk reminded him very much of his brother that it almost frightened him.

"I thought you'd never come to collect on my debt to you," Dax smirked, crossing his arms over his chest. "What can I do for you and the Prince of Thunder, here?"

"Not for me or Prince Thor, Dax," she corrected. "It's Prince Loki. He needs a sorcerer's help."

Dax's smirk dropped, and Zara gave a frown when the humor left his black eyes, his face contorting to mild anger as he glared at her.

"So, you wish me to lift the Slow Death Enchantment, do you?" he growled, making her eyes widen as Thor shot his gaze to him in disbelief as well. "Had I known _he_ was your lover I would have aimed for his heart and killed him quicker!"

"You…" she breathed still staring at him in disbelief and horror. "_You_ were the one that did that to him?!"

"You never asked what…or _who_ nearly killed me, Zara," he reminded her. "It was that Prince of Mischief you wish me to heal! Yes, I fired the arrow and used a guidance spell to wedge it between his arm and the armor so that when he removed it, it would make an even _bigger_ gash, one that would be most gruesome."

"I don't understand," Zara shuddered, shaking her head in disbelief.

"He's attempted to kill Loki, Zara," Thor growled, taking a step ahead of her in an attempt to take on Dax.

"You're my friend!" she cried, tears forming in her eyes as she pulled on Thor's arm to keep him from advancing. "How could you do this?!"

"You _were_ my friend, Zara," Dax retorted, making her stare at him with wide eyes. "Now, you are the lover of my enemy. He tried to kill me, but _I_ have killed him. Good luck finding another sorcerer to help that evil prince!"

"You will come with us, heal my brother and then be punished for your crimes!" Thor snarled.

"Oh, I'd like to see you try to take me in, Prince of Thunder," Dax smirked, watching calmly as Thor advanced on him. His laugh echoed through the darkness as he disappeared in a thin cloud of smoke that Thor marched through, coughing when he stopped on the other side.

"He was our last hope, Thor," Zara breathed, making the prince turn to her with wide blue eyes. She was hugging herself, pulling her cloak tighter around her as she shuddered, "I know of no one else who can help, and he'll not ask this of your mother. Loki will bleed out slowly if we cannot heal him! He'll die!"

"He will _not_ die, Zara," Thor assured her, firmly as he marched toward her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders to pull her close, letting her sob into her hands. "We will think of something. We will find someone to help him."

"I've failed him," she sobbed. "And by now he's found me gone, and he'll be so angry when I return. Thor, what do we do?!"

"I will go with you and help you explain things to him," he told her. "I know my brother can be vindictive with that silver tongue of his."

"Forgive me," she shuddered, pushing away from him as he frowned down at her. "You…You do not even know me well and I'm asking favors of you. I never should have brought you into this."

"The fact that you came to me with the intent of helping my brother tells me all I need know about you, Zara," Thor insisted. "You care for him very much, I can see it. As do I. Now, let us return."

"Yes, but…let me speak to him myself," she told him, making him frown down at her. "I fear if you went with me it would only make matters worse."

* * *

_Dawn..._

Zara stood in front of Loki's chamber door, wringing her hands in front of her as she swallowed, trying to summon all her courage to open it. Finally finding even a minuscule amount within her, she pushed the door open and gasped, silently when she saw Loki at the foot on his bed, leaning back against it and glaring at the door. She should have known he'd be waiting for her.

"Well, I see you found it fit to return," he noted in a low voice, still glaring at her.

She said nothing as she instantly bowed her head in submission, slipping fully into the room and letting the door shut with an ominous thud behind her, wringing her hands in front of her. He stood from his leaning position to stroll toward her, which frightened Zara even more than if he had marched toward her as quickly as possible. He wanted to drag this out as her punishment, she was sure.

"I'm waiting for an explanation, Zara," he prompted, glaring down at the top of her head as she kept it bowed. "Your submission pleases me. Your silence, on the other hand, does _not_. I followed you to the gardens where you met my brother. Where did you go with him?"

"We went to the outskirts of the forest," she finally replied in a near mumble, but his keen hearing caught her answer.

"For what purpose?" he questioned.

"To find a sorcerer I knew that could have helped you," she answered, this time a little louder and Loki's glare instantly dropped to a wide-eyed stare as she continued, "I'm sorry, Loki. I didn't tell you because you would have wanted to go with me, but you needed to rest. I didn't want to make you bleed out any more and bring you that much closer to…to…dying."

Zara's hands shot to her face as she began sobbing again and Loki only stared down at her in shock. So she had a debt to collect from a sorcerer and she was going to use this mystery person to help…_him_. His heart clenched at the sounds of her sobs and he had the urge to pull her into his arms, but there was still a question that begged to asked…

"Darling," he called, making her gasp through her sobs and shoot her gaze to him, tears drying on her cheeks and he felt his heart clench so tightly he could hardly pull in a proper breath at the sight. He placed a hand over her cheek to brush away the tears from it as he murmured, "You said he _could_ have helped me. What do you mean?"

Loki noted the terror in her eyes as she sniffled before lowering her gaze again and making him frown in wonder at her.

"Loki, I've made a terrible mistake!" she cried, throwing her arms around his neck to hug him close. His eyes shot wide in surprise but he said nothing as he wrapped his uninjured arm around her in return as she sobbed into his shoulder. "I thought he was my friend! I had helped him when he was near death, but I never asked how he came to be so injured. When Thor took me to see him he told me _you_ were the one who had nearly killed him and that _he_ was the one that shot the arrow at you. I've failed you, my prince! Will you ever forgive me?"

"_You_ are the reason Dax still lives?" Loki breathed in shock, but not in anger before he sighed, "Oh, sweet Zara, you are _not_ a very good judge of character, are you? He is a powerful sorcerer of the most devious kind. Much worse than myself."

Zara sniffled and pulled away enough to rest her hands on his shoulders and look up into his eyes, murmuring, "You're…You're not angry with me? You were so cross when I arrived—"

"I was cross because you had left without my consent, in the dead of night, to some secret location with my _brother_," he explained through a slight smirk. "You cannot tell me that if you were in my position you would not be somewhat vexed at _me_, can you, darling?"

She shook her head in agreement, making him smile as she turned her gaze to his chest, chewing on her lower lip in thought before looking back up at him and murmured, "Do you forgive me, my prince?"

"After hearing the reason for your secrecy, yes, darling, I forgive you," he smiled, slightly. "How can I condemn you for trying to help me?"

"Thank you," Zara breathed through a smile, hugging him close again and pressing a kiss to his cheek before she asked, "What do we do now?"

"Well, I know not how I will cure my arm," he sighed. "I know of no other sorcerer or sorceress that would help me. As for Dax, we will deal with him if I find a way to disenchant this wound of mine."

"You mean _when_, Loki," Zara corrected, meeting his gaze with hers. "_When_ we find a way to cure your arm. Forgive me, but are you certain you wouldn't want to ask your mother for help?"

Loki smirked with a scoff before leaning his face close to hers, his mouth a breath away from hers as he murmured, "Your optimism is commendable, darling, but we must also be realistic. I cannot put my mother through this, Zara."

"The realistic point of view would insist that no one will cure you and that you'll…die," she replied. "I refuse to let that happen, Loki. You _cannot_ die."

"Are you _forbidding_ me, your prince, to die?" he smirked.

"Yes," she blurted, making him pull back enough to look over her face as she stared back at him. "You are…the only person who makes me feel…wanted. Everyone has been so kind to me here, but…_you_ sought me out, sat with me and spoke to me."

"You are…afraid to lose _me_?" he murmured in slight shock, but it fell away as he assumed she must have been worried about losing the roof over her head. "I am sure that even if I were to be killed you would still be welcome to stay here."

"That has nothing to do with it, Loki," she shuddered, making him frown down at her as she stared back at him, fresh tears welling in her eyes. "Without you…I would be alone again. You are the only person… Loki, can you not see that I care for you?!"

Loki stared at her in wide-eyed shock, his silver tongue failing him, not for the first time since he'd met her. Zara only stared back at him, waiting for him to say something, but when he finally came to his senses, instead of saying anything, he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. Her eyes widened slightly at the tenderness of his lips against hers, a tenderness she rarely felt from him. His kisses were usually more aggressive and passionate.

He pulled away slowly, his eyes slowly opening to look her over as she stared up at him in surprise and wonder.

"Have you not been kissed thusly before?" he murmured with a small frown. "Surely the men of your village courted you?"

"None," she breathed, making his frown deepen. "Never."

"They were all fools," he smirked before wrapping his good arm around her waist to pull her closer, making her give a small gasp, but she didn't push him away. "Sweet Zara, I am…overwhelmed that you care for me, but I fear I may not be able to return your feelings so readily just yet."

"I did not expect you to, Loki," she admitted, breathlessly. "I did not even mean to confess my feelings to you, but you were being so very…_thick_ about why I did not wish you to die."

"_Thick_ now?" he chuckled through his smirk. "More of that delicious wit you serve so well, I see. I admit freely…I like it, darling."

Zara couldn't help but giggle, making Loki's smirk widen before she lowered her gaze, still smiling.

"I should go to the gardens," she smiled, making him frown in wonder. "Edric sent me away until your return. Apparently I was far too worried about you to work."

"I shall send word that I need you here," he argued, making her shoot a wide-eyed gaze of disbelief at him. "Why, in all of Asgard, are you so surprised? I only have the proper use of one hand. I will need assistance."

"But…I don't think—"

"Zara, I've been without your lovely presence for nearly a full week," he cut in. "It is against my nature, but I shall request in any case; do not make me beg you."

She couldn't help but smile only slightly before composing herself to murmur, "I think I may enjoy that if you did. The most prideful prince in Asgard _begging_ for my attention…what an image."

"Yes, I'm certain," he muttered before taking her hand in his and pulling her toward the table in front of the bookshelf. "Now, darling, your work for me here begins with you reading out to me some sections of the books that might have some aid in curing my arm."

"As you wish, my king," she nodded with a small smile, which fell when he stopped and whirled around to stare at her with wide, green eyes.

"What did you call me?" he murmured and Zara felt her heart skip in panic.

"I…I was making a jest," she sputtered. "I didn't mean—"

"Yes, I know," he cut in, stepping closer as she stared up at him with wide eyes before he placed his mouth next to her ear again to murmur, "Let's save that title for the night you allow me to ravish you, shall we, my pet?"

Zara's cheeks flared as he pulled away, but only turned to pull her toward the wall of books. He used his good hand to choose and pull the books he needed from the shelves, handing them to her one at a time and breaking her from her shocked trance. She took the books and set them on the table until he turned and pulled her back around the table to sit in one of the chairs.

"Take your seat, my pet," he smirked, patting his knee and Zara couldn't help but smile sweetly before doing so. "I think we shall make this your _permanent_ seat from now on. What do you think, darling?"

"As you like it, my prince," she nodded, pulling the first book into her hands as he smirked at her. "Shall we begin? What shall I read from _this_ book?"

* * *

_Afternoon..._

Zara sighed as she shut the second to last book in their pile on the table and set it on its surface, shifting on Loki's knee to meet his gaze.

"You need to eat," she urged, gently.

"We can eat after the last book," he replied, shaking his head slightly.

"Perhaps I didn't make myself clear…_I_ am hungry and need to eat," she rephrased, making him scoff with a smirk.

"Ah, I see," he nodded hugely. "Very well. You may go get us something to eat while I read over this last book myself. Hand it to me, won't you?"

She stood as she handed him the book and was about to head toward the door when she stopped, watching him open the book on his leg with one hand. Sensing he was being watched he looked up at Zara with a slight frown but said nothing and opted to stare back at her with a smirk. She smiled and leaned toward him to press a kiss to his cheek, making his smirk fall and he stared at her in awe as she stood tall.

"Dare I ask what that was for?" he murmured before swallowing, mildly surprised to find his throat was a bit dry.

"It wasn't '_for'_ anything," she smiled, sweetly. "I did it because I wished to. I'll be back in a few moments."

"No need to leave, Zara!"

They jumped in surprise at the sound of Thor's booming voice and looked to the door to see him strolling in with a plate piled high with food.

"I've brought food for the two of you," Thor grinned. "The guards told me you'd cooped yourselves in here all day. You must be starving!"

"Famished," Loki muttered, watching his brother place the platter on the table, Zara quickly making room for it as Loki asked, irritably, "I take it you brought enough for the _three_ of us?"

"I hadn't planned on staying with you," Thor admitted, standing tall next to him. "Are you inviting me to stay, brother?"

Zara looked to Loki when he said nothing, reading over something in the book on his knee. Thor gave a sigh when he didn't respond before stepping around the chair Loki sat in and looked down at his injured arm.

"Does your arm hurt?" he wondered and Zara watched Loki move his head only slightly in Thor's direction before mutely shaking his head. "It's alright if it does, Loki. It does not mean you are weak."

"Thor, I am trying to read this book to fix the problem," Loki nearly snapped, not looking at him. "Please—"

"My Lord Thor," Zara cut in, making the brothers look to her, but Loki quickly turned back to his book as she approached Thor. "Thank you so very much for the food. I'm sure the kitchen gave you some trouble for stealing some away for us."

"No, it was…no trouble at all," Thor replied, frowning when she took his arm and pulled him around Loki's chair again, glancing at him, but he didn't move. "I haven't told father of Loki's condition, but mother is asking questions. What should I tell her, Loki?"

"Tell her I am well," Loki replied, turning a page in the book.

"I am not as talented a liar as _you_, brother," Thor reminded him. "She will see right through me."

"Thor, would you _please_, just—!"

"My lord, I think you've given us a _bit_ too much," Zara cut in again, not wanting Loki to become irritated and weakened from a mere sibling squabble. "I'm afraid, as hungry as we are, we may not be able to eat _all_ of this glorious food. We don't have very large appetites as you and Volstagg have."

Thor laughed heartily, easily distracted at the moment as Zara glanced to Loki who had looked back at his book. She chewed on her lower lip in thought as she stepped closer to Thor.

"I think My Lord Loki is in need of some peace," she whispered. "We are still trying to find a way to heal his arm."

"Very well," Thor nodded in a low tone, glancing to the platter and taking back some food before heading toward the door. Zara giggled at his attempt to look as though he'd been sneaky in taking some of the food and walked with him to the door. He stopped as he stepped out of the door and turned to Zara to whisper, "If mother asks me what the matter with Loki is, I may feel compelled to tell her the truth."

Zara frowned before glancing to Loki and stepping outside the door a step to murmur, "Well…I can't very well tell you not to _lie_ to your mother, my lord. And _should_ you happen to let it slip, she may want to help Prince Loki herself."

"She certainly would," Thor smirked, catching her meaning as he gave her a wink and she smiled. "Take care of him."

"Certainly, my lord," Zara smiled with a nod before stepping back and shutting the door after him as he strolled down the hall with his food. She looked over the platter, smiling, "The pheasant looks delicious. Would you like some, Loki?"

"In a moment," he mumbled, now very concentrated on the book in front of him.

She sighed before looking to the platter of food and digging in. She wouldn't starve just because he would rather read than eat. She looked to him in wonder when he scoffed, still staring at the book.

"Bloody useless," he muttered, closing the book and lifting his uninjured hand to rub his brow and eyes, making Zara frown at him in wonder. "It's useless, Zara. There is only one cure for this enchantment, but we have no way of implementing it. We know no other sorcerers that would be willing to heal me."

"You're not giving up, are you?" she breathed, stepping toward him and kneeling in front of him, her hands on his knee.

Loki pulled his hand away from his face, staring down at Zara as she looked up at him with wide, watery blue eyes filled with concern and compassion. He couldn't help but give a small, warm smile at her expression as he lowered his hand and stroked her cheek, slowly and gently.

"How can I give up when you look at me thusly, sweet Zara?" he smiled, making her give a sweet smile in return. "If my arm would let me, I would hold you properly."

"When we find the cure, you'll be able to," she smiled, moving the book from his lap and standing to sit herself on his knee again, his good arm wrapping around her as she pulled the platter closer. "You should eat something. It may help you to think."

"Will you feed me?" he smirked, making her smile back before taking a piece of fruit from the platter and holding it in front of him. He gave a devious smile as he met her gaze and murmured, "Now I can have my revenge for our first night together. Thank you."

Zara gave a small frown but said nothing until her eyes widened when he gripped her hand and pulled it toward his face, wrapping his mouth her fingers and the piece of fruit, never taking his eyes off of hers. She swallowed as a blush crept over her cheeks and ears when she felt his tongue slide between her fingers holding the fruit before he sucked lightly on her fingers then pulled away, licking his lips as he ate the fruit.

"You truly are sweet, Zara," he smirked. "I hope I get to taste more of you soon."

"I—" she choked before clearing her throat and trying again, "I think we should concentrate on healing your arm before we think about putting you through any…strenuous activities."

"You worded that _very_ carefully, darling," he chuckled before leaning close to her ear to murmur, "Is my silver tongue rubbing off on you already?"

"Perhaps," she whispered as he pulled away and she met his gaze, meeting his mischievous grin.

"I'd like to find out for certain, my dear," he murmured before pulling her close to capture her lips with his, making her give a squeak of surprise before her eyes fluttered shut and she slid her arms around his neck.

Without a second thought, she slid her tongue over his lower lip and he responded by parting his lips, moaning into her mouth when she began exploring his. It only took a moment before he took control again and kissed her passionately, making her moan before they slowly parted. Her eyes fluttered open again to find him staring at her with wide, darkened green eyes and she felt that his breath fanning against her face had quickened.

"Well," he sighed. "You certainly have learned a fair bit from me…haven't you my pet?"

"Have I?" she murmured back, her gaze never leaving his.

"I never thought you could leave me any more breathless with your kiss," he admitted. "But you have certainly outdone yourself."

She couldn't help but smile, sweetly before quickly leaving a kiss on his cheek and taking the book from the table to open it.

"Shall I read this to you, my prince?"

"After we eat, darling," he nodded. "There may be a few more books after this one we'll need to read through."

* * *

**A/N:** reviews?


	7. Healing Loki

**A/N:** new chappie! enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 7: Healing Loki**_

Loki stared up at the ceiling of his chamber, lying on his back with Zara curled up against him under his good arm, her head on his chest and his wounded arm wrapped in a bandage and stretched out on the bed. His mind wouldn't let him sleep as soundly as Zara appeared to be sleeping, so he let his thoughts meditate on what he'd read in all his books.

He'd found a few things that might work to heal his arm, but the majority of them required a second sorcerer. That train of thought took him to the night before, when Zara had tried to find that second sorcerer for him and failed. Then he burned with jealousy. Of all the people to go to for help, she'd gone to Thor, giving him the opportunity to hold her as he flew her to the destination she'd specified, wherever that had been. He had no doubt that she cared for him, but the thought of losing her to Thor turned his stomach.

He did love his brother, but since Odin favored him so much he always felt as though he had to fight to keep what was his, or Odin would snatch it away to give it to the favored son…or Thor would just take it for himself and Loki couldn't argue. His light grip on Zara's arm tightened only slightly before he took in a deep breath to calm himself. It seemed his past relations were catching up with him, and he didn't want Zara to end up like some of the women he knew before, though he doubted she could fight off Thor's charms if he tried to win her over.

His thoughts were broken when Zara stirred, making him look down at her in wonder as she gave a small noise between a groan and a sigh. She shifted her head, still resting on his chest and looked up at him with a tired smile, making him smile back.

"Hello, darling," he murmured, lifting his hand to stroke her hair a bit awkwardly as his arm laid under her neck. "What woke you?"

"I heard you thinking," she smiled sweetly, making him give a chuckle before he lifted his injured arm to stroke her cheek. She gasped and took his hand in hers, whispering, "No, Loki. You can't use your arm. You'll only weaken yourself."

"I doubt a small movement such as stroking your soft skin would weaken me, dear," he smirked, pulling his hand gently from hers to resume stroking her face, his smirk widening before he tucked his face under hers to murmur into her ear, "However, _you_ may become weak if I stoke your skin. Am I right, my pet?"

Zara said nothing as she blushed then gave a surprised squeak when she felt his lips and teeth nip at her ear before he spoke again.

"There is something of importance I wish to tell you," he murmured. He knew he shouldn't, but he had to test her. His doubts were getting the better of him, and he wouldn't sleep unless he knew. There was no other way to find her true feelings…but to trick her. "If I am unable to find a cure for this—"

"Loki, don't say such things," she interrupted in a whisper, pulling away to look into his eyes but said nothing more when she noticed the irritation in them.

"Do not interrupt again, Zara," he ordered firmly and she nodded mutely, making him nod in satisfaction with a smirk of pride. "Now, as I was saying, if I am unable to find a cure for this, I want you well taken care of after I pass. Much as I hate the thought of this…Thor will take care of you. Perhaps…you may even come to feel for him as you feel for me. He can be an imbecile at times, but he will surely protect and care for you."

She was silent as she stared at him with wide eyes, his own scanning over her face before he gave a nod, permitting her to speak.

"No," she replied, just above a whisper, making him raise a brow at her, but he said nothing. "Even if you _did_ die, you cannot simply hand me over to your brother as if I am nothing more than an object to be passed on. As for my feelings, I tell you now that I will not be so easily swayed. You… I care for _you_, my prince. I don't know what else to say other than that. As you say…I am yours."

Loki smiled, almost warmly, making her frown in wonder before he nodded. That gave him his answer, and knowing she wasn't a very good liar, he knew she was telling the truth. Her true feelings lay with him, and it put his heart at rest to know it now.

"Very well, darling," he smiled, making her frown deepen. "My doubts were getting the better of me. I have a reputation with women that I am _not_ proud of. They all eventually end up with my brother."

"I will not, Loki," she murmured, pressing a kiss to his chin. "If I did, it would be a terrible trade. I've seen the way he eats."

Loki laughed, almost heartily as she gave a small giggle and settled her head against his chest again, hearing his heart thump against her cheek.

"You are a treasure, Sweet Zara," he murmured into her hair before kissing her head and hugging her closer with his good arm. "_My_ treasure."

A knock at the door made them both frown in wonder as they looked to each other. He didn't reply as the room slowly filled with dim candlelight and they looked to the door. Who would knock at this time of night?

"Loki, it's your mother," came Frigga's voice, making him sigh as his head fell back onto the pillow, Zara shifting in the bed to grab the robe that matched her gown and pull it on. "Thor told me what happened, my son. Open the door."

"That insufferable prat!" Loki growled as Zara made her way to the door and opened it, letting Frigga swoop in and hurry toward the bed where Loki tried sitting up but winced in pain.

"Loki, I wish you would stop trying to move," Zara sighed as Frigga sat next to him, gently taking his bandaged wrapped arm to unwind the gauze. Zara made her way around the bed to climb onto it again, sitting beside him as they watched Frigga work.

"Why did you not come to me?" she sighed as Loki lifted an arm to let Zara tuck herself under it, his hand gripping her shoulder.

"I knew it would distress you, mother," he confessed. "I would have found a way to cure it on my own."

"You know there is no other way but to have another sorcerer or sorceress heal you," Frigga nearly snapped, and when the bandage was completely undone, she sighed, painfully at the sight of the still fresh wound. She pulled her sleeves back and gave a slight glare to her son as she took his hand on one of hers then looked to Zara. "This will be painful for him. I'll need you to keep him still."

Zara nodded and shifted out from under his arm to sit back on her feet, placing her hands on his shoulders to keep his back pressed against the headboard.

"I've imagined you in this position many times, but not in this context," Loki smirked up at her, making her blush five shade of red before glancing at Frigga.

"Your mother is sitting right _there_, Loki!" Zara hissed.

He gave a mischievous smirk before growling in pain when Frigga's hand hovered above his wound and Zara kept her hands firm on his shoulders as his head thrashed from side to side, gritting his teeth. Zara's heart clenched at seeing him in so much pain, making her turn her attention to what Frigga was doing. Tendrils of gold came up from the wound and into Frigga's hand as the wound slowly healed.

"Nearly done," Frigga reported and Loki writhed in pain, biting his lip to keep from screaming from the pain. Zara held back a sob before leaning forward to press kisses to his cheek, not knowing any other way to try soothing him until Frigga was finished. "Finished."

Frigga lowered her hand as Zara pulled away, looking to his arm as Loki leaned his head back, trying to catch his breath. Frigga stood as Zara sat back before Frigga reached out and slapped the back of his head.

"Ah! Mother—?!"

"That was for keeping your injury a secret from me," Frigga explained as Loki rubbed the back of his head, then she flicked his neck, making him jump and rub the spot, staring up at her with wide eyes. "And that is for making Zara keep your secret as well. Thor told me everything. I should _not_ have had to hear it from him, Loki."

He sighed before nodding and glancing to Zara who was trying very hard not to giggle. She looked to his arm, her eyes widening in awe as she reached for his hand to pull it closer, smoothing her hand over the now flawless skin.

"Thank goodness," she smiled before throwing her arms around Loki who shared a glance and a smile with Frigga as she stood from the bed and Loki wrapped both his arms around Zara, hugging her close.

"Thank you, mother," Loki smiled as Zara pulled back to snuggle against him, making him chuckle at her as he kept both arms around her, looking up at Frigga who smiled down at them. "I did not wish to distress you."

"Well, it's just a good thing Thor cannot lie as well as you can, Loki, or you may have been on your deathbed," Frigga replied, leaning over to kiss his head. "I haven't told your father, but he will expect you at the banquet tomorrow evening."

"I will attend," he nodded and Frigga looked to Zara with a warm smile.

"Thank you for your help, Zara," she nodded. "And for encouraging Thor to reveal the truth."

Loki frowned at Frigga before looking to Zara who looked avoided eye contact with him. Frigga smirked as she made her way to the door.

"Good night, you two," she called before slipping out of the door and shutting it behind her, not waiting for a 'good night' from either one of them.

"You little imp!" Loki chirped, making Zara look up at him with wide eyes. "You conspired with my brother! Is _nothing_ sacred?!"

"My prince, I was worried about you," she murmured, wrapping her arms around him and burying her face into the crook of his neck. "I didn't want you to…"

Loki frowned when she trailed off before hugging her closer and murmuring into her ear, "I was teasing you, Sweet Zara. I'm not truly upset."

She shuddered slightly against him before he raised his now healed hand to her face to grip her chin and lift her gaze to his to look into her eyes before leaning forward to press his lips to hers. Her eyes fluttered shut as he kissed her passionately, his hands slipping down to wrap themselves around her waist.

She gave a squeak of surprise on his lips when he gripped her waist and easily lifted her so that she was straddling him, still engaged in their kiss as he smoothed his hands over her back, cursing the nightdress that kept his fingers from feeling her skin. They slowly broke the kiss to breathe and he stared at her, silently asking if he could go further but not daring to say the words. He didn't want to frighten her.

"Your concern touches me," he whispered, taking one of her hands and placing it over his heart, their gazes locked. "It touches me here."

Zara swallowed as she nodded before slipping her hands to his neck, her fingertips in his hair. He groaned and leaned his head back to feel more of her fingers in his hair, closing his eyes and she obliged by hesitantly beginning to thread her fingers through his raven hair.

"Like this?" she hoped, uncertain of herself and he gave a chuckle as he looked into her eyes, his hands sliding to her waist.

"Yes, darling," he smirked, pulling her closer. "Just like that."

She smiled as her eyes fell to his mouth and she leaned toward him, pressing her lips to his. This time, the kiss started out slow, deep and sensual. One of his hands slid up her back as the other wrapped around her waist to pull her as close as possible. She gasped into his mouth when she was suddenly on her back and he was pressed against her by gravity, his mouth pulling away to trail kisses down her neck.

"L-Loki…" she sputtered, her heart racing in panic as her hands moved to his shoulders but his lips still trailed over her neck, his hands gripping her waist to keep her in place. "Loki, wait… Please, Loki, stop!"

He froze and shoved himself up to look at her. Guilt instantly filled his heart as he realized how pale she looked, her blue eyes wide with fear as she breathed heavily. He could practically hear her heart thumping in her chest.

"Zara," he breathed, lifting a hand to gently stroke her cheek. "Darling, I wasn't thinking. Don't look at me like that, my dear. I didn't mean to frighten you. Please forgive me."

"No…" she breathed, trying to catch her breath. "No, I'm…I'm sorry, Loki. I have no right to refuse you—"

"Don't you dare say that," he nearly growled, making her stare up at him in wonder. "After what that brute did to you, I would have been shocked if you _didn't_ resist me. I will _not_ force myself on you. I would not do that."

"I…I know," she shuddered, lowering her gaze as her hands remained on his shoulders. "But…after everything you've done for me—"

"You owe me nothing," he assured her, drawing her gaze back to him. "Only a cad would take advantage of a woman in such a way. A prince is no cad."

"No, of course not, but—"

"No, Zara. There is no room for argument here."

"By all the gods! Would you let me finish a thought just _once_?!" she snapped, placing a hand over his mouth as he stared down at her in surprise. "I should not refuse you because you are a Prince of Asgard and after everything you've done for me it would only be right that I do something for you in return. A prince may not be a cad but I'm sure there is only so much he can take and only so long he can _wait_ for a woman to come around and let him bed her."

She lowered her hand as he stared down at her in wide-eyed shock and awe.

"Forgive me, but it was the only way I could get my thoughts out without your interruptions," she murmured, looking away from him, her hands on his shoulders again.

"Sweet Zara," he smirked, drawing her attention back to him. "I would wait as long as you asked. What you suffered is no small incident. I realize this. You. Owe. Me. _Nothing_."

Zara took in a shaky breath before nodding that she understood and Loki leaned down to gently kiss her cheek, lingering for a moment before shifting off of her and lying on his back with a sigh. She chewed on her lower lip before shifting to snuggle against him, making him smirk as he wrapped both arms around her.

"It feels wonderful to finally hold you with both arms again," he murmured, pressing a kiss to her forehead and hugging her close.

"It's wonderful to feel both your arms around me, as well," she smiled, snuggling her cheek to his chest as she wrapped her arms around him then lifted her chin to look up at him as she asked, "May I help Edric in the gardens tomorrow?"

"Of course, sweet Zara," he smiled, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "I've kept you long enough. I'm certain he is losing his mind over all the work he's been forced to do alone. I have a few things to take care of myself. I would enjoy interrogating the raiders if they haven't finished the job. We will both busy tomorrow, it seems."

"So it would seem," she smiled, kissing his chin before snuggling closer still to him. "We should get some sleep then, do you not agree, my prince?"

"I do, my darling," he sighed. "Good night, Zara."

"Good night, Loki."

* * *

_The Next Morning..._

Loki stood in the tactical chamber with Odin, Thor, Lady Sif and the Warriors Three. They were all around the table with a large map of Asgard, Odin standing at the head of the long table, Thor and Loki to his right, the others on his left.

"You are certain of this, Thor?" Odin questioned.

"They all say the same thing, father," Thor replied. "The man Loki killed was the leader. The only man who made these plans and gave the order for these raids."

"They could all be lying to protect the true leader who may still be in the cells," Loki suggested, trying to ignore Odin's glare.

"You would say that to save your own skin," Sif nearly snarled, drawing all eyes to her as she glared at Loki. "Thor told you we needed all of them alive, and you managed to kill the one person we _truly_ needed alive!"

"You know not the reason for it, Sif!" Thor snapped back, making Loki look to him with wide eyes.

"Then explain it to me!" Sif snapped back.

"It is not your concern, Lady Sif," Odin cut in, drawing everyone's attention to him. "The matter has been brought to me and I have passed judgment on it. The concern now is how we find out what they were trying to achieve."

"Let _me_ question them," Loki offered. "I will know right away if they are lying and extract the truth from them."

He waited, ignoring Sif's glare and only focusing on Odin as the Allfather thought deeply, glancing down at the table. After what seemed like an eternity, Odin finally nodded his approval.

"Thor, go with him," Odin ordered, making Loki's confident smirk fall. To him, that simple order was more proof that Odin had no faith in him.

"Yes, father," Thor nodded as Loki turned to march out of the room and Thor quickly followed him as Loki shoved the doors open and marched down the hall.

"I am quite capable of performing an interrogation on my own," Loki ground out through gritted teeth. "I do not need you with me to hold my hand as if I were a child!"

"I'm sure father only wants to be sure things go smoothly, Loki," Thor guessed, trying to settle his temper. "Or perhaps he wishes me there for your safety? To ensure they do not attack you at once."

"Admit it, Thor, if it were _you_ going to question these men he wouldn't have sent me to be your shadow," Loki nearly snarled.

"He may have," Thor argued. "These raiders are rather aggressive, after all. You saw that when we brought them in."

"While we're on the subject…" Loki retorted, stopping and whirling on his brother with a glare as Thor stared at him in wide-eyed wonder. "You had no right to tell Sif that there was more to my reason for killing that man! You are fortunate that father had the last word on it before I throttled you myself! That is _Zara's_ secret, and the only reason you are aware of it is because father told you as explanation as to why I was not punished. Mark me, brother, if you speak about it to anyone else I will—!"

"I'm sorry, Loki," Thor cut in, making Loki stare at him in wide-eyed surprise. "You're right. I should not have said anything. Forgive me, brother?"

Loki remained unmoving and staring at Thor in shock and awe before remembering himself and straightening with a slight nod.

"Yes, well…you're forgiven," he finally replied. "But don't let it happen again, and Zara can never know that you know of it. She swore me to secrecy and I'm certain she did not want the whole of Asgard royalty to know about it, even if you _are_ my brother."

"Of course," Thor nodded before Loki turned and marched down the hall to head toward the dungeon, Thor hurrying after him.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"I'm glad to have you back, dear," Edric smiled to Zara as they stood on opposite ends of a bush in the shape of a rearing eight-legged horse. "Not seeing your delightful face every day was starting to bring my spirits down."

"How sweet of you to say, Edric," Zara smiled brightly, clipping the sculpted bush. "But I'm sure nothing could bring your spirits down _too_ much."

"How is Prince Loki fairing, dear?" Edric asked, also clipping the stray branches on the bush. "I heard he had a severe wound on his arm."

"He is doing _much_ better," Zara smiled. "He can use his arm far more now than he could yesterday. He was rather excited when Odin called for his presence in the tactical chamber."

"Glad to hear that, my dear," Edric nodded. "I'm sure you were very worried."

"You have no idea," she murmured before something caught her ear.

"It is ridiculous!" she heard Sif shout, no doubt at the Warriors Three that followed her marching pace into the garden. "How could the Allfather be so lenient on Loki after he _killed_ the leader of the raiding party?! No matter his reasons, he was told to bring them all in _alive_!"

"Sif, you heard Odin," Fandral reminded her as Zara remained still and quiet. "It's none of our concern. I'm sure it was a _very_ good reason, but it's nothing we need to know about."

"I cannot believe he allowed Loki to go question the men himself," Sif snarled, sitting on a bench facing Zara and Edric as they worked. "How is he to know Loki will tell him the truth?"

"That is why Odin sent Thor with him," Hogun chimed in.

"Yes, Thor is a _terrible_ liar," Volstagg laughed, sitting with Sif. "Even if Loki tried to lie to Odin, Thor would give it away without even saying a word."

"Edric! Is that you over there?" Fandral suddenly called, making Zara's heart skip in nervousness.

"Yes, my lord Fandral," Edric called, stepping around the bush as Zara lowered the clippers in her hands.

"And who is this lovely lady with you?" Fandral asked, quickly smoothing a hand through his hair to be sure it looked good as Sif rolled her eyes at him and Volstagg laughed as Hogun stood silent and stone faced.

"This is my assistant, Zara," Edric smiled, gently placing a hand on her shoulder and she hesitantly turned to the group, setting her clippers aside.

"My, you are a stunning creature, aren't you?" Fandral smirked, strolling toward her and she swallowed in anxiety.

"Fandral, do you not recognize her?" Volstagg called, stopping him and the blonde turned to him with a frown of wonder. "That is _Loki's_ woman."

He turned back to Zara who met his frown with innocence as he took another step closer, now examining her.

"Forgive my stare," he requested, making her give a small frown before she fidgeted on her feet. "I cannot admit to myself that I missed such a gorgeous thing like yourself. Prince Loki is very lucky to have gotten a hold of you first."

Zara gave a small smile before nodding, "Thank you, my lord Fandral."

"I suppose you will tell Loki everything you have heard us speak behind his back," Sif muttered, leaning forward on her knees and wringing her hands in front of her.

"Forgive me, Lady Sif, but I would not presume to gossip whether it be to Prince Loki or anyone else," Zara replied, nodding respectfully. "I am sure the Prince is aware of your feelings toward him, whatever they may be."

"Sometimes he knows almost as much as Heimdall!" Volstagg laughed heartily, and Zara couldn't help but give a giggle, his laughter being contagious. "Come, young one! Sit with us for a time. Perhaps you can enlighten us on a few things."

"Oh, I don't think—"

"Go along, dear," Edric smiled, patting her arm and making her look to him with wide eyes. "We are nearly done. I can finish what's left."

"Excellent!" Fandral grinned, grabbing Zara's wrist to pull her toward the group, making her stumble behind him before he sat her down next to Sif, sitting on the other side of her. "Give us _your_ opinion on this, dear."

"M-My opinion?" Zara sputtered, feeling her heart start to race in panic. "On what, exactly?"

"Leave the girl alone, Fandral," Sif scolded. "She just told us she's no gossip."

"Tell us about yourself, Zara," Volstagg chimed in, making her look to him before looking to her lap in thought, wringing her fingers in front of her.

"There isn't much to tell," she replied, keeping her gaze on her hands. "I have no family…my parents died when I was rather young and I enjoy nature."

"How did you end up here?" Hogun asked, making her look up at him with wide eyes before lowering her gaze back to her hands, which she clenched until her knuckles turned white.

"I…I was—"

"Excuse me?"

The group looked up to see Deirdra, the red-headed servant, heading toward them, meekly.

"The Allfather has asked for Lady Sif and the Warriors Three to report to the tactical chamber," she reported, causing Volstagg, Sif and Fandral to stand. They said their goodbyes to Zara who nodded with a small smile to each of them, but remained sitting on the bench as Deirdra approached her. "Lady Zara, Prince Loki has asked for you in his chambers."

"Oh, thank you Deirdra," Zara smiled, standing. "Was there anything else?"

"He only asked that if he is not there yet, you are to wait for him," Deirdra replied.

"Thank you," Zara nodded again, placing a hand on her shoulder. "It seems you have become the messenger of the palace, haven't you?"

Deirdra giggled before nodding and replying, "It would appear so. I don't mind it."

Zara smiled before passing her to head into palace and head toward Loki's chamber. She had a feeling she would be hearing all about what had happened that morning, and she had a feeling Loki would not be in a very good mood.

She made her way down the hall of the palace toward Loki's chamber, unable to help but wonder what would be waiting for her. After hearing from Sif and the Warriors Three that the man that Loki had killed – the man that had hurt her – was said to be the leader of the raiders, she knew Odin would probably scold Loki, no matter his intentions. Then again, if Loki and Thor went to the dungeon to question the men again, maybe they had lied about the man's identity to protect the true leader? She wasn't sure, and there was no telling what kind of mood Loki would be in.

When she neared the door of Loki's chamber, her steps faltered as she heard a crash from within. She stared wide eyes at the door when she heard the angry growl that followed before she nearly ran toward the door. She shoved it open and hurried inside to see Loki swiping the pile of books and papers that had been on his table to the floor with another angry growl before he slammed his fists on its surface.

"Damn that arrogant fool!" he snarled, shoving off the table and whirling around as Zara let the door close behind her. He marched toward her as if she'd been there the entire time and snarled on his way toward her, "_I_ should have been the one to tell father who the true leader was! It was _my_ neck on the line! _Not_ his!"

"You found the true leader?" Zara nodded, unmoving from her place as Loki paced in front of her, angrily.

"Yes, and my _brother_, as usual, has taken all the glory for himself and told father that _he_ was the one that found him!" Loki growled, still pacing.

"My lord," she called, meekly as she took a step closer, but he still paced. "Is it possible he said the _both_ of you found the true leader?"

"That _is_ what he said," Loki snapped before stopping and turning to her. "But _he_ did nothing! He only stood to the side in his own little world! He did _nothing_ to help me question them!"

Zara gave a nod of understanding as he turned back to pacing and she looked around the room, finally noticing that it looked as though a whirlwind had blown through it. And in fact, a whirlwind _had_ blown through it. Its name was Loki. She said nothing as he continued to pace, stepping toward the left of the room where the books and papers were scattered on the floor next to the table and she began picking up the books. Loki froze in his place when he saw her kneel to gather a few books in her arms then watched her head toward the bookcase to put the books away.

"What are you doing?" he questioned, now facing her as he stared and she looked over her shoulder at him before looking back to the bookcase.

"Straightening up," she replied, placing the book on the shelf before turning to gather more books. "You've made quite the mess in your anger, Loki."

"That's what the servants are for," he nearly snapped, marching toward her as she froze and looked to him as she stood with a book in her hand. He stopped in front of her, taking the book and setting it on the table to replace it with his hand. "You are no mere servant, Zara. You're my mistress. You need not clean up after me. That is not why I called you here."

"Then why _did_ you call for me?" she wondered, having a seat in the closest chair as he still held her hand and remained standing in front of her. "Surely it wasn't just to rant and rave about your brother and his stupidity."

"Something far more festive, I'm afraid," he smirked at her choice of words and she frowned at him in wonder. "There is to be a grand banquet tonight at my mother's request. She wishes to have it in my honor, to celebrate my quick recovery. Granted, at her own hand, but we've chosen to omit that fact."

"And you are to attend?" Zara guessed.

"I have no choice," Loki confirmed. "You will be by my side, will you not?"

"Of course, my prince," she nodded, giving his fingers an affectionate squeeze as he still held her hand. "I cannot allow you to die of boredom, or another woman to catch your eye and take my place. A shapely dancer could easily snatch you away from me."

"Darling, I don't ever want to hear you say anything like that again," he said firmly, making her frown slightly at him but her eyes widened in wonder when he stepped closer and knelt in front of her. "You are truly the most beautiful woman I've ever met, Zara. No wanton dancer could compare to your lovely innocence, believe me. They may interest my brother, but not I."

Zara swallowed hard as she felt her cheeks and ears flare in a blush, casting her eyes down to their hands as they sat in her lap.

"Now, find something gorgeous to wear for the banquet," he smirked. "I wish to be the envy of every man in that room when I step in with you on my arm."

"I may need some help," she admitted, still not looking at him.

"Then you shall have a handmaiden," he replied simply, making Zara shoot her wide, blue gaze at him in surprise. "Who was that servant girl I sent to call you here?"

"D-Deirdra," she replied. "But, I don't think I'll need—"

"Do you like her?" Loki asked her, meeting her gaze.

"Yes, I do, but—"

"Then I shall send her here to help you choose a suitable dress," he nodded, finally standing and pulling her to her feet with him as she still stared wide eyes at him. "Wait for me here before the banquet. I'll come for you and you shall take your seat on my knee throughout dinner."

"Yes, my prince," she nodded, looking back at their hands before her gaze fell on the arm that had been wounded yesterday. She pulled one of her hands from his to touch his forearm, murmuring, "Does your arm hurt at all? I know it's healed but…"

"No, it doesn't hurt any longer," he smiled down at her, lifting his now free hand to gently grasp her chin and bring her gaze back to his. "It was somewhat sore last night, but it passed. Now, let me go find that girl and send her here. I shall return soon."

He shifted his hand to hold her chin firmly with his thumb on one side and his long fingers on the other, his other hand wrapping around her waist to pull her close. He leaned toward her but stopped an inch away from her lips, his eyes roaming over her face before landing on her lips again.

"Part your lips, darling," he whispered, sensually. "_Tempt_ me to kiss you. Ask me without words."

Zara met his eyes and instead of parting her lips, she lightly chewed on the lower one, making him frown down at her in wonder.

"No," she breathed, making his eyes narrow and his frown deepened.

"No?" he echoed, incredulously, lowering his hand from her face. "Are you disobeying me?"

She kept her gaze locked with his, but said nothing as he looked over her, his eyes piercing through to her soul.

"And now you'll not answer me?" he questioned, slight irritation lacing his tone. He backed her against the table's edge in an instant, making her give a gasp as her eyes widened at him, but he said nothing for a moment as he gripped her waist and lifted her enough to sit her on the table, their gazes never wavering from the others'. "Are you _purposely_ trying my patience? Answer me."

"I…I'm sorry," she whispered meekly, still staring up at him. "I didn't mean to anger you, Loki—"

"So, it was curiosity at what I would do?" he guessed as she swallowed hard. "Well…now you know. And now you know it is _not_ the reaction you want, yes?"

"I didn't say that," she breathed, making him arch a brow at her and her eyes widened at herself before she looked away, a blush spreading over her face.

"No…" he smirked, leaning closer to press his lips against her ear and whisper, "You _didn't_ say that, did you, darling? I'll make note of this, so that when you come to me, ready for me to ravish you, I shall do it properly…and just the way you like it."

Zara gave a small gasp when she felt his tongue trace the shell of her ear before he nibbled on her earlobe then pulled away to smirk down at her, taking her chin in his hand again the way he'd held it before.

"Will you obey me?" he wondered, and she only nodded. "Good. Part your lips."

This time, she obeyed and parted her lips, making his smirk widen before he leaned closer and pressed his mouth to hers, instantly snaking his tongue between her lips, making her moan as he kissed her, passionately. A moment later he pulled away, licking his lips as he met her gaze, her lips still parted and now somewhat swollen.

"And with that, my darling, I must go," he murmured. "I look forward to seeing which dress you choose for the banquet."

He pulled her off the table and set her back on her feet, still holding onto her for a moment before pressing another lingering kiss to her cheek and swiftly turning to head toward the door. Zara stared at him as he left, leaning back against the table to steady her weak legs, trying to catch her breath. Slight jealousy cropped up in her at the fact that he was so calm and collected, as if nothing had happened.

* * *

**A/N:** reviews?


	8. What's to Be Done?

**A/N:** new chappie! enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 8: What's to Be Done?**_

On the other side of his chamber door, Loki leaned back heavily onto it as it shut. His heart was thudding in his chest, a feeling he hadn't experienced in some time…_years_. He breathed heavily, lifting a shaking hand to rub his face, feeling like his legs may come out from under him. This woman was having far more of an effect on him than he thought she would.

He took in a breath, shoved off the door and straightened himself out before marching down the hall. He quickly spotted the red-head he'd seen earlier and when he hurried toward her she froze, staring wide eyes at him when she saw him and bowing her head in respect as he stopped in front of her.

"Deirdra, yes?" he hoped and she looked to him with wide eyes but nodded and he smiled in relief. "Excellent. Go to my chambers. Zara needs your help. And from now on you're to serve as her handmaiden, understood?"

"Yes, my lord Loki," Deirdra nodded.

"You may go," Loki nodded before walking around her and she headed down the hall toward his chambers as he marched back toward the tactical chamber.

Deirdra stopped at his door and knocked before entering to find Zara leaning forward on the table before she whirled around with wide eyes to face the door.

"Lady Zara?" she nodded as she approached the blonde. "Prince Loki said…I am to be your handmaiden."

"Yes," Zara nodded. "I know, but you really shouldn't. I'm not…worthy, I suppose is the word. I'm honestly just a servant myself."

"How can you say that, my lady?" Deirdra wondered.

"Please don't call me that," Zara sighed before placing her hands on Deirdra's shoulders. "Just Zara will do. And the first thing you should know about me is my true position. I work in the gardens with Edric. That is where Prince Loki first spoke to me. I am no lady…I am a gardener."

"But…now you are Prince Loki's woman," Deirdra recalled. "Surely you've given that up?"

Zara couldn't help but smile as she lowered her hands and murmured, "No, actually. Prince Loki permitted me to continue. I _adore_ working in the gardens."

Deirdra gave a small smile herself at the dreamy look Zara was staring into space with before the blonde looked back at her with a wide eyes and a blush creeping over her cheeks.

"I'm sorry," Zara laughed nervously, wringing her hands in front of her. "In any case I think, instead of a handmaiden, you can be my friend. I think I would prefer that, would you?"

"I would…Zara," Deirdra nodded with a meek smile, making Zara's smile widen before she took the red-head's hand.

"Wonderful!" Zara grinned, pulling Deirdra toward the open wardrobe, making the red-head giggle as they stopped in front of it. "I need your help to find a _breathtaking_ dress for the banquet tonight."

"Why are all your dresses green?" Deirdra wondered with a frown as she peeked into the wardrobe while Zara sifted through them.

"Prince Loki used his magic to change their colors," Zara couldn't help but smile as she pulled out a dress and looked it over. "He thought I wouldn't realize it. I just didn't say anything. What do you think of this one?"

"Pretty…but I wouldn't say breathtaking," Deirdra replied, making Zara give a small sigh at herself before turning back to the wardrobe to replace the dress then sift through the rest again.

"I must make every man envy Prince Loki for having me on his arm," Zara explained. "That was his order."

"Well, then I think I just saw the dress you should wear," Deirdra smiled, stepping closer to grab it before Zara sifted past it. She held it up for Zara to get a good look with a sly smile and the blonde's blue eyes widened at it. "I think even Prince Thor will envy his brother with you in _this_ one."

* * *

_Evening..._

Loki marched toward his chamber door and was about to open it when he remembered Zara was there waiting for him…and possibly changing. He resisted the urge to simply open the door anyway to see if he could catch her changing. She was such a shy thing that he was sure that would only embarrass her beyond the norm. He settled for knocking, sighing at himself as he did. What was becoming of the Prince of Mischief when he didn't allow himself to _be_ mischievous?

The door opened to reveal Deirdra peeking out before she bowed her head in respect, but didn't open the door fully yet.

"Is she ready?" he asked her and she gave a nod before stepping back and letting him in. "You may go."

"As you will, my lord," she nodded before slipping out the door and shutting it behind her as Loki glanced around the room with a slight frown.

"Zara?" he called when he couldn't see her from where he stood. Movement caught his eye to the left and he saw the hem of a green chiffon skirt trailing the floor behind the door of the wardrobe. He smirked as he approached, calling, smoothly, "There you are, darling. Are you ready?"

"Nearly," he heard her call as he stepped around the door and froze in his tracks.

She was pinning up some of her hair on the left side with an emerald clip, focused on the mirror attached to the door so that he saw her profile. The dress was long and flowing, colored jade green with a halter top and no back with a plunging neckline trimmed in gold. She decided to adorn her upper arms with golden rings that fit snugly in the middle of her bicep, and he spotted a simple emerald ring with a gold band on one of her hands as she finished putting the clip in place.

When she turned from the mirror she gave a small gasp at seeing him, truly not realizing he'd been standing there, staring at her. His eyes were round as saucers and his jaw had come unhinged. It was enough to make her blush and cast her eyes down in embarrassment.

"Is it…too much?" she murmured, glancing at him and that seemed to bring him back to his senses.

"N-No," he finally got out before closing his mouth and swallowing to moisten it. "I'm only…surprised that you were able to outdo yourself…again."

Zara glanced up at him with a small smile, murmuring, "You asked me to make you the envy of every man tonight. I did my best."

"Oh, and you've done a _marvelous_ job, my dear," he smiled, stepping closer to her to take her hands in his. "You look beautiful. Was Deirdra of any help to you?"

"Very much so, yes," she smiled, finally looking up at him. "She picked this dress and suggested I wear jewelry."

"I'm glad," he nodded, finding it hard to resist smiling himself as she smiled up at him so brightly, her eyes glittering like sunlight on clear blue water. "Shall we go now?"

"Yes, my prince," she nodded as he took one of her hands and looped it around his arm to lead her out of her chamber and toward the banquet hall.

An instant surge of pride went through him when they stepped in and he noticed all the men glance then gawk their way. He knew it was Zara they were staring at, and even though he felt proud to have such a beauty on his arm, he also felt a pang of jealousy mixed with anger at their stares. The thought of another man touching her now made him want to murder somebody, but as he took his seat and Zara sat herself on his knee without him having to ask, he knew she was his.

He smiled at her when she looked at him and his hand behind her slid up her smooth back until it rested on the back of her neck, gently gripping it. She met his gaze as she bit her lower lip when his thumb began rubbing the nape of her neck, soothingly.

"I do enjoy having you here, darling," he smiled, his gaze falling to her mouth before he pulled her close so that his lips pressed against the shell of her ear, whispering, "However, I must confess, I may have made a mistake in asking you to make me the envy of every man here with your beauty. Now…I would rather _not_ have all their eyes on what is _mine_."

"My prince, let them have their fantasies," she murmured back, making him frown but neither one moved. "And leave the table with me knowing that _you_ are the one who will hold me tonight."

Loki felt her lips brush his cheek as she sat up again, his hand still settled at the nape of her neck, his eyes wide in surprise as she smiled, sweetly at him. She turned to the plates of food and began serving up a plate of food for the two of them, as everyone else at the table was doing the same. She set the plateful of food on her lap and picked up a piece of fruit to feed it to him. He smirked at her and opened his mouth to receive the fruit, but…

"Brother!" Thor grinned, coming up behind Loki's seat and slapping his shoulder, hard, making Loki jerk forward as Zara pulled the fruit away so he wouldn't eat it and choke on it. Thor leaned back on the table next to Loki who glared up at him and Zara stroked his cheek with her free hand, making him look to her again and she fed him the piece of fruit in her hand. "I am glad to see you so fully recovered. I have been worried about you."

"Yes, thank you, Thor," Loki replied, resting a hand on Zara's knee. "Though, I suspect you thanked mother for my recovery. She mentioned you had confessed my ailment to her."

"I was worried for you, as I said," Thor replied, then muttered, "You would not see reason. I had to do something."

"You should thank Zara as well, brother," Loki added, ignoring his mutterings. "She took very good care of me while I was wounded and after I healed."

"Then thank you, Zara," Thor smiled, standing tall again to take one of her hands and kiss it with a wink and Loki glared at him before looking to Zara to see her blushing as she dropped her gaze to the plate in her lap. "You have done Asgard a worthy service by helping my brother."

"Oh, I don't think I was the _only_ thing that helped him," she smiled, looking to Loki to stroke his cheek again. "I think it was pure will on his part. Am I right, my prince?"

"Perhaps," he nodded, still staring at her.

"That sounds like Loki," Thor grinned, slapping his arm again, and Loki looked up at Thor in surprise, having forgotten he was there for a moment. "In any case, I'm glad to see you here, Loki. Mother was worried you would not arrive."

"You know very well I cannot deny mother anything, any more than _you_ can," Loki retorted.

"How right you are," Thor chuckled as Zara fed Loki another piece of food then took a piece for herself. "What will you do about Dax?"

"I will attempt to do what I planned when I first pursued him," Loki replied, looking to his brother as Zara frowned at him. "I will hunt him down and kill him. And _this_ time, there will be no one to help him when I beat him within an inch of his life."

"I…don't understand," Zara murmured, catching their attention and she glanced between them as she asked, "Why must he be dealt with?"

"Besides the obvious, my pet?" Loki couldn't help but smirk as she looked to him, but he said nothing else. He couldn't tell her here…but Thor didn't seem to care.

"For wounding Loki and he was the one that arranged the raids," Thor replied, making Loki send a burning glare at him, Zara staring at him with wide eyes. Thor glanced between the two, catching Loki's glare first and he sputtered, "I…I think I hear Sif calling me. She wanted to ask me…something. Excuse me."

Loki glared at his retreat before lowering his head into his hand and rubbing his brows, feeling a headache coming on.

"Loki?" Zara murmured, meekly and he lifted his head again to meet her wide, blue gaze of wonder. "Is that true? Dax…was the one that ordered the raids?"

He sighed, his hand settled on the nape of her neck pulling her closer to bring her ear to his lips to whisper, "Yes, darling. But may I ask that we discuss this later?"

Zara swallowed and nodded, hesitantly. He could feel her uneasiness and noticed her confidence fade. All through dinner as everyone chatted happily, Odin and Frigga at the head of the table with his friends around him, all Loki could think about was the fact that Zara was unhappy. He urged her to drink her wine once more as he took a sip of his own and glanced around. He noticed his mother and Sif stand from the table and knew there was only one thing that would make them _both_ leave.

"Zara," he called, making her look to him in wonder as she set her wine down on the table alongside his own cup. "Come with me. We'll have a stroll in the rose garden. You can show me some of the work you've done there."

She nodded with a smile before she stood and Loki noted the slight twinkle of joy in her blue depths as he stood as well, taking her hand and wrapping it around his to head toward the door Frigga and Sif were strolling through.

"My lord Loki!" Fandral called, drawing the Prince's attention but he continued toward the door. "You will not stay for the dancers?"

"Not tonight, Fandral," he called back before he and Zara stepped through the door, not waiting for his response as Zara looked to Loki in wonder.

"You need not leave on _my_ account, my prince," she assured him.

"Why should I stay when I have a beautiful woman on my arm?" he wondered, slowing his pace as he noticed his mother and Sif turning down a hall then leaned toward her to whisper in her ear, "Everyone here believes I've bedded you. Therefore, unless I were Fandral, I would need no other woman to ingratiate herself to me. Let them all believe _you_ are the only woman that can satisfy me, darling, and I the only man that can satisfy you."

He couldn't help but smirk when he felt her fingers grip his arm tightly and pulled away enough to see her, but she kept her gaze ahead, letting him see the blush run to her ears. He led her through the palace in silence, and he could tell she was still thinking about what Thor had revealed earlier. Loki would throttle him later, but for now he had to explain everything to Zara…and what he planned to do.

Once they were in the rose garden she seemed to perk up as she hugged his arm closer, resting her head on it. He still said nothing when she stepped toward one of the bushes, pulling him with her as she leaned down to inhale the scent of the blossom before turning to Loki with a bright smile.

"Their scent is so strong, Loki," she smiled, pulling him closer to the bush. "Have you ever smelled anything so wonderful?"

"Just one thing," he smirked but instead of smelling the rose as she wanted, he pulled her closer to wrap his arms around her waist as she looked up at him in wonder before he leaned his face next to hers to whisper, "Your own scent is rather intoxicating, darling. Lilac and honeysuckle, I believe."

Zara couldn't help but shiver at his words and his closeness.

"Perhaps you should have brought a shawl with you, darling," he smirked before pulling away and sweeping his cloak from his shoulders to wrap it around her as she stared up at him. He pulled it tight around her shoulders before slipping his arm around her waist to lead her through the garden. "I wished to speak to you about the…situation with Dax."

"You need not tell me anything, Loki," she murmured, turning her gaze to her feet as he looked to her with a frown of wonder. "I understand."

"I do not believe you _do_, Zara," he replied, stopping them both and she looked to him in wide-eyed wonder. "He ordered the raids of the villages on the edge of the forest because he was unsure of the exact location of _your_ village. According to the leader of the group, who is still alive, he was ordered to search for a girl matching your description in each village and when they found her…they were ordered to—"

He couldn't believe he'd choked, but the thought of what he'd found out made his heart clench so tightly that he almost couldn't breathe. Anger boiled his blood to a near unbearable rage.

"Loki?" she breathed as their eyes remained locked. "Tell me."

He swallowed, realizing he couldn't look at her as he said this. He wouldn't be able to see the look he knew would be in her eyes when he told her. He lowered his gaze from hers and looked to the expanse of the garden, feeling her gaze still on him.

"He ordered them to hurt you, Zara," he ground out, feeling his anger rise at the thought of what had happened to her and the order itself. "They know not the reason, but the simple fact is they were ordered to hurt you. My guess is he ordered it so that when they reported back to him he could find you and treat you the way you treated him, either in payment of his debt to you or some sick plot to win your affections, swooping in as the hero to your damsel in distress."

Zara stared at Loki with wide eyes, everything sinking in as she remained silent and he didn't look at her. Only when he felt her leave his embrace did he shoot his gaze to her, seeing her step toward the gazebo behind her. He followed her in silence as she sat on the white marble bench, standing in front of her as she stared at her lap.

"So…he ordered the men…to dishonor me?" she whispered, and her slight, choked sob after she'd asked the question made his heart clench, his fists tightening in anger and wishing they could strangle Dax to death right there and then.

"They were ordered to hurt you," he replied. "There are many ways to hurt someone. This particular man chose this particular method to hurt you. The man that did the deed is dead and rest assured, the man who _ordered_ it soon will be as well."

"You are to go after him?" Zara murmured, making him frown at her in wonder.

"Well, yes," he replied, still frowning as she lifted her gaze to his and he felt his heart clench even tighter at the sight of tears streaming down her cheeks. "Zara—"

"Don't go," she breathed, making him frown again, but she stood, holding his gaze as she gripped his leather vest. "Send Thor or one of the others."

"Is this a request or an order?" he wondered, arching a brow at her.

"A _plea_, Loki," she replied, making his eyes widen at her. "_Please_, don't go. I'm begging you."

He frowned in wonder before straightening and guessing, "You wish him to live because he is your friend?"

"No," she replied, shaking her head and making him frown at her in confusion.

"Then…why—?"

"My wish is that _you_ live, Loki," she breathed, cutting into his question. "What if he uses the Slow Death Enchantment again but manages a fatal blow? You'll not be able to heal yourself and you could…you could die!"

She bowed her head into her hands to hide her sobs but he still heard them. He lifted his hands to stroke her arms, soothingly.

"I should have foreseen this," he sighed, lifting his hands to gently grip her wrists and pull them from her face, taking her chin gently in one hand to bring her gaze back to his. "I made this same promise to you when I left to find the raiders, and I shall make it again. I _will_ return, sweet Zara, and I will be safe and sound this time. I swear it."

"You cannot go into battle and expect no injuries, I know this," she shuddered as he brought his other hand up to wipe her tears away. "But…at least take someone with you. One of your friends or even Thor."

"This is not their fight, Zara," he murmured, cupping her face in his hands, gently. "This battle is mine, and mine alone."

She lowered her gaze again but he gently tugged it back to his.

"I leave in the morning," he told her, making her eyes widen in shock. "If you'd like, have Deirdra stay with you while I am away. I shall have Thor look out for you as well. If I fail to stop Dax I fear he may come after you."

"Loki—"

"Be still, darling," he murmured, pressing his fingertips to her lips, gently. "Let us not speak of this for the rest of the night. Let us just…enjoy ourselves for now?"

Zara swallowed before nodding as he lowered his hand from her lips and he wrapped his arms around her, his lips pressed to her hairline as he felt her shudder with a sob.

"Perhaps we should retire," he whispered. "I must be up early on the morrow. You will let me hold you tonight, will you not?"

"Of course, my prince," she breathed. "Why would I not?"

"I thought you were angry with me," he admitted.

"Not angry," she whispered. "Only worried about you, Loki."

"And I take comfort in that, darling," he whispered. "Let us retire to my chamber."

"As you wish, my prince," she nodded.

"Unless you would rather continue our moonlight stroll?" he wondered, looking to her and trying to catch her gaze.

"As you wish, Loki."

"Zara, I asked a question that is in need of an answer other than 'as you wish'…much as I enjoy hearing those words pass your lips," he smirked, making her look up at him with wide eyes as a blush bloomed over her cheeks again. "Would you like to continue here, or would you rather retire for the night?"

Zara stared at him for another moment as they stopped their stroll and she breathed, "Shall I tell you the honest truth of my wishes, my prince?"

"Yes, sweet Zara," he nodded, still smirking.

"I…I honestly could care less of where we are," she whispered, making him frown. "My only care is that I am with you…wherever it may be."

Loki's frown fell away to a small smile before he turned to face her and slid both his arms around her, pulling her close as she stared up at him in wide-eyed wonder.

"You'll not want for my presence tonight," he murmured, leaning his lips toward hers. "Let us retire, and I will hold you in my arms until morning."

* * *

**A/N: **so...much...FLUFF! but Loki deserves fluff! reviews?


	9. Finding Dax

**A/N:** new chappie! enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 9: Finding Dax**_

Zara sighed as she awoke in Loki's bed, frowning when she found the drapes closed around the bed, sunlight peeking through the edges. She sat up and her frown deepened when she found herself alone. She quickly shuffled to the edge of the bed and threw the drapes back, facing the table beside the bed and sighed in relief when she saw Loki look up at her, adjusting his armor.

"Worry not, my pet," he smirked, adjusting it further. "I was not about to leave without saying goodbye. You made it clear the first time that it would be unforgivable."

"You said you would leave early," she recalled, slipping off the bed and stepping toward him, noticing something was missing. "Where is your helm?"

"I'll not need it," he replied, making her frown up at him. "And if you'll recall, I said I had to _wake_ early."

"Loki, your helm protects your head," Zara reminded him gently. "You _need_ it."

"It will do no good if my head is chopped off, now will it?"

"Loki!" Zara snapped, making him look to her with wide eyes as she slapped her hands over her mouth and bowed her head, tears coming to her eyes at the thoughts running through her mind now. He sighed and pulled her into his arms, careful not to hold her too tight against his armor.

"I spoke without thought, Zara," he murmured. "Forgive me. The reason I'll not take my helmet is because it will only hinder me rather than help me. Its purpose would be defeated against sorcery. Please, darling, stop crying. I'd rather not see you in tears before I go."

He felt her nod before hearing her sniffle and she pulled away enough to wipe her tears from her face, looking up at him and smiling as best she could. He smiled down at her in return, brushing away a tear that escaped down her cheek with his thumb as he caressed her cheek.

"A worthy effort, my dear," he nodded. "Do you forgive me for saying what I did?"

Zara nodded before sniffling again and couldn't keep herself from throwing her arms around his neck to pull him close. He wrapped his arms around her in return, his heart clenching when he heard her give a choked sob.

"I'll send Deirdra and Thor to look after you," he whispered after a moment.

"Thank you, Loki," she murmured as she pulled away to meet his gaze.

"Don't thank me yet, darling," he smiled, making her frown at him in wonder. "I have something for you. Turn around."

"I thought you had to leave," she recalled, unmoving.

"I have a few moments," he replied, setting his hands on her shoulders and swiftly turning her around before lowering his lips to her ear. "I always have a few moments for you, my pet."

Zara sighed as he wrapped his arms around her, his hands over hers as she leaned back into him. His hands disappeared from hers but she still leaned back against him, closing her eyes to savor the feeling of being close to him, wishing he didn't have to go. Wishing he _wouldn't_ go.

She gave a small gasp when something cold touched the cleavage of her chest and she looked down to see an icicle shaped emerald on a gold chain dangling in front of her. Loki latched the chain at the nape of her neck before his hands slid down her arms again, his chin resting on her shoulder, his mouth next to her ear again.

"Do you like it, darling?" he whispered as she still stared down at it.

"Loki…" she breathed, one of her hands coming up to touch the jewel, reverently before turning to him with a bright smile. "It's beautiful. Thank you."

"It's far more beautiful around your neck than I imagined it would be," he smiled. "Now, give me a kiss before I leave."

Without another word, Zara placed her hands on either side of his head to pull his face toward hers and plant her lips to his. He could feel it in her kiss that she was desperately begging him to stay rather than leave, but this had to be dealt with. Her tongue slid past his lips and tangled with his for control, which he quickly gained, his hands gripping her hips to pull her closer before he pulled away, both panting for breath.

"Save more of those for my return," he breathed, reveling in how breathless he became from her kisses.

"Please, be careful, my prince," she whispered.

"I shall do my best, sweet Zara," he replied.

With that he released her and turned to march toward the door, his cloak billowing behind him, Zara watching him with more tears welling in her eyes. She clutched the necklace he'd just given her and did nothing to stop the sobs that choked her as Deirdra hurried through the open door Loki had just left through.

"Zara!" Deirdra called, pulling the blonde into her arms, letting her cry into her shoulder. "Please, please don't cry. He will return soon. You'll see."

"It is the state of his return I fear, Deirdra," Zara admitted, but said nothing else as the red head pulled her closer for comfort.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Loki marched down the hall from his chamber, his fists clenched at his sides. He couldn't wait to find Dax and kill him. He wanted to go straight for him the day before but his father suggested waiting. Never attack in anger. It was sound advice Odin had shared and Loki knew it to be true, but he was still fuming. Even so, his temper had cooled enough for his intelligence to will over.

"Thor!" he called when he saw his brother leaning over a blushing, giggling maidservant. He watched Thor look up and smile to the girl apologetically before leaning forward to whisper something in her ear as Loki still marched forward. The girl nodded, still grinning before heading down the hall, Thor watching her until she disappeared then turned to Loki.

"Yes, Loki," Thor nodded as he stopped in front of him. "What's the matter?"

"I need you to watch over Zara while I'm gone," Loki told him. "Dax may go after her if I fail."

"You will not fail, brother," Thor argued then frowned, "Where is your helm?"

"Deirdra is with Zara," Loki replied, ignoring Thor's question. "Watch over her, particularly at night. He's at his peak at night, and _she_ will be at her loneliest, I'm sure."

"I will, brother," Thor nodded and Loki was about to head around him to the stables but Thor stopped him. "Do you love her?"

Loki stared at Thor with wide eyes in absolute disbelief at the question.

"Why would you ask that?" he frowned. "What does it matter?"

"I've seen the way you treat her and the way she looks at you," Thor replied, seriously. "If you don't love her, she _must_ love you."

"Thor," he began, lowering his voice to a firm tone and looking his brother squarely in the eye. "Whether we are madly in love or nothing more than mistress and master, I would _think_ it is none of your business either way. Do not ask me again and _do_ as I've asked you. Am I clear, even for _you_?"

Thor stared at his bother in shock but nodded, murmuring, "I'll watch over her."

Loki nodded shortly before turning and heading down the hall to head toward the stables, Thor watching him for a moment then turning to do as he was told: watch over Zara. Whether either of them knew it or not, Thor could tell. He'd never seen Loki treat a woman the way he treated Zara, and he certainly didn't blame him for falling for her. She was easy to fall for.

When Thor reached Loki's chambers he made sure to knock. Deirdra was the one to open the door and peeked out, her cheeks tingeing red when her eyes met his.

"Y-Yes, Prince Thor?" she sputtered.

"I am here to speak with Zara," he nodded. "Will she see me?"

"One moment, please, my lord," the red head replied and turned into the room. A moment later she opened the door completely to allow Thor in and when he found Zara she was standing at the window on the far right of the room, staring out at the scenery.

"Zara," Thor called, stepping toward her, but she didn't move. "Loki has asked me to look after you while he's away."

"Yes, he told me," she murmured, not looking away from the window. "You need not stay the entire time. I know you must have other things to tend to."

"My first priority now is to take care of you, Zara," he replied, lifting a hand to rest it heavily on her shoulder, noticing her sorrow. "He shall be fine, I'm certain of it."

"Unless any of us is a seer, we cannot _be_ certain," Zara sighed before turning from Thor's hand and heading toward the door. "I must help Edric in the gardens. You're welcome to come along, I suppose. Deirdra—"

"I will come with you as well, if that's alright," Deirdra cut in as Zara passed her, and the blonde turned to her with a weak smile. "I'd like to help."

"I'd like that," Zara nodded, holding her hand toward the red head who smiled and coiled her arm around her friend's as they headed out the door, Thor following behind them toward the gardens.

* * *

_Midnight..._

Zara tossed and turned in Loki's bed, as she had done the last time he'd left and she gave a sigh as she shifted again to lie on her back, staring up at the ceiling, unable to sleep. She jumped when Thor let out a snort, snoring loudly and she looked to him from where she lay. She couldn't help but smile as she watched him sitting in one of huge chairs at the table, Mjolnir in one hand, his chin resting in the other.

She looked to her left to see Deirdra curled up in the chair at the window. Zara sat up, shuffling to the edge of the bed and taking one of the quilts from the top of the blankets to cover Deirdra with it. She watched Deirdra sleep for a moment before silently padding toward the wardrobe to pull her cloak from one of the hangers. She glanced back at her guardians before sweeping the cloak over her shoulders, pulling the hood over her head and stepping out the door of Loki's chamber.

She needed a walk. She hadn't gotten much sleep last time until Loki had returned, and she didn't expect to get much sleep now. She wasn't sure where she was headed as she made her way through the palace and all she could think of was Loki. Her feet carried her to the rainbow bridge where she lost herself in the colors and the humming sound that rose to her ears with every step she took.

"You're going the wrong way, Zara."

She stopped dead in her tracks, shooting her blue gaze ahead to find that she was only a few inches away from ramming into Heimdall, the Gatekeeper.

"I'm…sorry?" she breathed with a frown.

"Prince Loki hasn't come this way," Heimdall replied, unmoving from his usual stance and staring down at her wide-eyed gaze.

"Oh…" she murmured, glancing around in thought before looking back up at him. She swallowed before whispering, "I…I've been told you can see…everything."

"That depends," he answered, making her frown in wonder.

"Depends on what?" she asked.

"On what it is you wish to know."

She nodded in understanding before chewing lightly on her lower lip in thought.

"Can you…can you see Prince Loki?" she breathed. "I only wish to know…if he is well and unharmed."

"He is," Heimdall nodded, making her give a sigh of relief she'd been holding. "He still searches for Dax. He has yet to find him this day."

"Thank you, Heimdall," she nodded with a smile and was about to turn back toward the palace but hesitated. She turned back to him to ask, "Can you see…his thoughts?"

"He keeps his thoughts shrouded from me, as he does with everyone else."

"I see," Zara nodded, her shoulders slumping, slightly in disappointment. "Thank you, Heimdall."

"Thor is searching for you now," he warned her, making her give another small smile then nod her thanks once more before turning to head back toward the palace.

She wondered if she should make these visits routine while Loki was away. As she hurried back, she felt more at ease, but she also knew that if she made these trips to check on Loki through Heimdall, she would eventually hear that he had found Dax, and she wasn't sure she would be able to hold herself together then.

* * *

_The Next Night..._

Loki dismounted his horse outside a forest and without hesitation, made his way through the trees. He knew he would find Dax here. This was where he lived…dense forests. Places he can easily hide, like the snake he was. It wasn't long before a rustle in the bushes caught his ear, making him stop, his keen eyes glancing around the dark.

"I knew you'd come," a familiar voice came from the dark before Dax stepped out into a moonlit clearing ahead of Loki to glare at him. "As soon as Zara mentioned you, I knew you'd come if you survived my arrow."

"I'm here to kill you, Dax," Loki ground out. "And this time, no one will save you from your wounds."

"Ah, so Zara told you," Dax smirked, darkly.

"And I know you sent the raiders to find her and hurt her," Loki added.

"Coming to avenge yourself _and_ Zara, then? How sweet. Fallen for her charms, have we? She is a sweet, little thing. So pretty…and innocent. Well…at least she _used_ to be."

Loki's fist clenched around the dagger in his hand, but his face remained stoic as he only glared at Dax.

"I'll let you in on a little secret, Prince," Dax went on. "That man you killed, thinking it was _he_ that dishonored her, was innocent of the crime. He came to report to me that they'd found her and I disguised myself as him to head back to camp."

Realization instantly dawned on Loki, but he didn't show it as Dax stepped closer and closer to him until he was toe to toe with him, their faces an inch apart.

"How does it feel, Prince to know that your little whore was taken by _me_ first?"

That was the last straw.

Without a word Loki lifted his dagger and sliced up at Dax, throat-high, but he disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Loki remained in his spot, calmly eyeing the trees around him. Having fought Dax before he knew what his tactic would be, the same as before. Ware the attacker down before going in for the kill. He'd almost gotten him last time, but this time, Loki knew better.

The hair on the back of his neck stood on end, sensing something coming up behind him, but he remained still. Dax yelled and stabbed a sword through Loki…who disappeared in a gold haze, making Dax frown in wonder before he was tackled to one side, dropping his sword to the ground as he and Loki tumbled to the floor with a grunt each. Loki straddled him to shove his dagger into Dax's chest but Dax lifted his hands and Loki was sent flying off of him through the air, slamming into a tree before sliding down its trunk to slump back against it.

"I will not let you get away with this, Dax," Loki growled, standing from the tree as his head spun before he shook it away. "You will pay for what you've done with your life. And believe me, I will _enjoy_ being the one to take it!"

"I'm waiting, Loki," Dax smirked, lifting his sword again as he stopped a few feet away from Loki. "I'm sure if I kill you, Zara will be more than happy to have me back since I pleasured her so well the first time."

Loki gave roar of rage as he shot to his feet, leaping high into the air with his dagger ready to pierce Dax's heart when it landed.

* * *

_Two Days Later..._

Zara sat in the chair by the window in Loki's chamber overlooking the water that ran under the rainbow bridge, trying to read. She hadn't gone to see Heimdall since Loki's first night away out of fear that she might find something out that she shouldn't know or didn't want to know. She sighed in defeat, setting the book down in her lap and staring out the window, her hand reaching up to fiddle with the necklace he'd given her before he left. The book had served as a distraction a few times before but after a while her mind would wander and there was no going back to reading after that.

"Zara?" Deirdra called from the chair in front of her, making the blonde turn wide eyes of surprise to her. "Has the book lost its appeal?"

"Somewhat," Zara admitted, still playing with the emerald icicle hanging around her neck then took the book and stood to set it on the bed before smiling to Deirdra. "Let's go see if we can help Edric in the gardens."

Deirdra nodded with a smile, setting her embroidery on the chair before hurrying after Zara when she went to the door. Zara pulled it open and was about to step out when she was met with an obstacle and stepped back with a gasp. Thor stood in the doorway with a hand raised, as if he were about to knock, and he stared down at the girls in surprise.

"My lord Thor," Deirdra greeted, bowing her head with a curtsey, as did Zara.

"We were heading for the gardens," Zara explained. "Would you care to join us?"

"Zara, I've come to tell you…Loki has returned," Thor replied, making her eyes light up and she was about to head down the hall, but when she took a hurried step past him, he quickly grasped her arm to stop her. She frowned and looked up at him in wonder as Deirdra remained in her spot. "He was slung over his horse, unconscious. His wounds were severe. He is in the healing room now, but he has not awoken since his return."

"How long has he been here?" Zara breathed, tears forming in her eyes at the thought of Loki being hurt.

"He rode in early this morning," Thor replied, making her eyes widen and she yanked her arm from his grasp.

"And you didn't come to get me right away?! It's nearly evening!" she snapped.

"I thought it best—"

"To allow me to sulk, thinking he was still away?! I could've been by his side! Deirdra, where is the healing room?"

"Th-This way," Deirdra sputtered before leading Zara down the hall as Thor watched her march off in shock and awe.

"She has fire," he murmured. "No wonder Loki loves her."

Deirdra quickly led Zara to the door of the healing room, opening it for her to reveal majestic beds lining the marble walls, all empty but one. Zara noticed servant girls dressed in white milling around one bed, and when one moved away from the head of the bed, her heart plummeted to her stomach when she recognized the face.

"Loki!" she called, rushing toward the bed, startling the servants, but Deirdra quickly explained their presence as Zara knelt near Loki's beside where he lay unconscious. She took his hand as tears streamed down her face at seeing the cut on his lower lip and the fading black eye, then found the hand she held wrapped in a bandage. "I'm so sorry, Loki! I would have been here sooner, but Thor hadn't told me you were here. Please forgive me."

"He's healing quickly," one of the servants attending him assured her. "He will awake soon, we're sure of it. It's best that you hadn't seen him the moment he returned. His wounds were far worse when he was brought here. If you wish to stay with him through the night, there plenty of beds for your use."

"Thank you," Zara shuddered, not taking her gaze from Loki before she reached out to gently stroke his cheek.

"Zara," Deirdra called, drawing her attention to the red head who held a chair for her to sit on. Zara stood and sat in the chair, still holding onto Loki's hand as Deirdra placed her hand on Zara's shoulders in comfort.

"You don't have to stay, Deirdra," Zara assured her. "I'm sure you have better things to do than watch me stare at him."

"Would you like me to go?" Deirdra wondered honestly.

"I just want to be here when he wakes," Zara replied, then smiled weakly over her shoulder at Deirdra, "That might be a bit boring for you."

"I'll go get something from the kitchen for you," Deirdra nodded. "You haven't had supper."

Zara only nodded as she looked back at Loki and Deirdra made her way to the door. She watched his chest moving slowly, resisting the urge to crawl into the bed and snuggle up against him. She glanced around the room before slowly leaning forward to press a tender kiss to his lips, gently running the tip of her nose over his cheek.

"I missed you, Loki," she whispered. "I can't be without you any longer. Please wake up, my love."

* * *

**A/N:** reviews?


	10. Bath Time

**A/N:** new chappie! enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 10: Bath Time**_

Loki took in a sharp breath when he woke, his eyes shooting open to stare at the high ceiling above him. He felt like he'd slept for an age, then frowned in wonder when he felt warmth against his side, his arm wrapped around something that felt like a familiar body. He looked to his right and couldn't help smiling down at the head of blonde, tangled hair lying on his shoulder.

Zara was curled up against him, her hand on his chest, lightly fisting the linen of his green tunic, sleeping soundly. The morning sunlight coming from the window shined down on her from behind, giving her an angelic glow and a halo shine around her hair. He lifted a hand to run his fingers through the locks, catching a few knots but her hair was so smooth and soft that they released with ease.

She stirred and the hand on his chest rubbed across him from shoulder to shoulder in her sleep, making him sigh in contentment at her touch before she slowly lifted her head. His hand glided down from her hair to rest on her arm, his long fingers nearly wrapping completely around her bicep and he couldn't help but smile when his green eyes met her sleepy blues. She instantly sobered and grinned as she lifted her hand from his chest to rub her eyes.

"Loki!" she breathed. "You're awake!"

She shifted to wrap her arms around his neck, hugging him close and his hands rested on her waist as he still smiled.

"Have I gone to Valhalla?" he murmured, his voice raw from sleep.

Zara pulled back and frowned at him in wonder, asking, "Why would you say that, my prince?"

"I felt near death," he admitted. "It's the only explanation I can think of for finding you here in bed with me looking like a heavenly being."

"No, this is not Valhalla," she smiled, sweetly, a blush gracing her cheeks at his compliment. "I'm sorry to disappoint."

"What makes you think I'm disappointed to find you in my bed, sweet Zara?" he smirked, craning his neck slightly to press a kiss to her cheek.

"You're in the Healing Room of the palace," she whispered, snuggling closer to him as he rested his head back into the pillow. "You're home, my prince."

"I missed you, little one," he whispered in return. "You were the only thing I could think of. You kept me alive when I thought death would take me."

"Hush, say no more," she pleaded. "I don't want to think of you dying."

"Forgive me," he smiled, hugging her closer. "I sometimes forget how sensitive you are when it comes to my well being."

"I missed you as well, Loki. I couldn't sleep. I was so worried about you, I even spoke to Heimdall the first night you were gone. I still cannot sleep without you."

"Well, I certainly have no more reason to leave now that your honor has been fully avenged." Loki swallowed, recalling what he'd found out when he finally found Dax and wondered if he should tell her the truth or if he should leave her blissfully ignorant. As soon as he thought of hiding the truth he knew he couldn't. He promised he would not lie to her. "Zara…there is something you should know. Something Dax told me when I finally caught up with him."

Zara said nothing as she shifted to look up at him, her water blue eyes filled with wonder as he cleared his throat and hugged her close.

"I want you to know, first, that this does not change anything between you and I. I will not ask you to leave. You are mine, and that will not change, understood?"

"Yes, my prince," she shuddered with nervousness as he took a deep breath to calm his own nerves. He busied himself with a distraction, lifting his hand to stroke his fingers through her hair again and focusing his gaze on the task as he spoke.

"The man you said hurt you…was innocent of that particular charge," he began, and he could feel more than see her frown of disbelief over her brow, but she said nothing. "He reported your presence in the village to Dax, and Dax used his magic to take the man's form and ride back to the village."

Realization formed over Zara's face and he felt her breath come in shallower as she looked away from him. She said nothing as the information sank in and buried her face into the crook of his neck to sob, silently. He wrapped his arms around her, tightly, hugging her close as he saw one of the servants approach them.

"My lord Loki!" she smiled. "It's wonderful to see you awake. Is she alright?"

"Yes, of course," he smiled at the servant. "Tears of joy that I am mended and well again. Could I have some water? I'm rather thirsty."

"Of course, my lord," the servant nodded, believing his lie as she left them, and Loki watched her for a moment before shifting his face to meet Zara's gaze.

"Please, stop, little one," he whispered, gently. "I cannot bear to watch you cry. It's over. You're safe now. No one will ever hurt you again. And if, by some wretched miracle, you're hurt in any way, your offenders will suffer the same fate as Dax. Death by my own hand. Come, come, darling. Look at me."

Zara finally settled enough to look up at him, eyes watery, her cheeks flushed and smeared with tears, her nose red, and lips swollen from her sobs, the lower lip quivering as she tried to calm herself. Loki lifted a hand to smooth some hair sticking to her face back before placing it behind her head and gently pulling her toward him.

"Kiss me, Zara," he whispered. "I've missed those sweet lips of yours."

She complied without a word, shifting closer to his face to gently press her lips to his. He moaned at the warmth of those lips, tasting the salt from her tears. Tears of shock. Tears of exhaustion. Tears of relief. His tongue slid, slowly over her lips before just as slowly pushing between them, and she parted them without objection. He stroked her tongue, coaxing her to meet his actions as he pulled her closer, making her give a soft moan.

Neither one of them noticed Thor heading towards the bed, a tray with two goblets and a pitcher of water in his hands as he had met the servant retrieving the water for Loki. Loki took Zara's lower lip into his teeth and gently bit down on it before running his tongue over it, soothing the sting then releasing her and looking her over as her eyes opened in a daze.

"It's good to see you awake, brother," Thor called, stopping next to the bed with a grin as the couple only stared at each other, realizing they weren't alone but not caring. "I've brought your water."

"Leave it on the bedside table," Loki ordered, almost breathless.

Thor gave a heavy sigh before setting the tray on the table, Loki and Zara still watching each other, as if memorizing every line and feature of each other's faces.

"Mother wishes to have a banquet tomorrow night," Thor reported. "To celebrate your health and return."

"Very well," Loki sighed, finally looking to Thor as Zara rested her head on his chest. "I shall see her in a moment and tell her I will attend."

"I can tell her for you if you are still bedridden," Thor offered.

"No," Loki replied, lazily running his fingers through Zara's hair. "There is something I wish to discuss with her at length, incidentally."

"Very well," Thor nodded.

"I trust Zara didn't give you too much trouble while I was away," Loki smirked, making both Thor and Zara frown at him in wonder. Loki never usually wanted to talk to Thor any longer than he had to. Zara eyed him as Thor made his reply.

"None at all," Thor replied, warily. "Why would she?"

"She mentioned earlier that she visited Heimdall, my first night away," Loki reported. "Did I not ask you to watch her, closely, brother?"

And now they understood. This was a scolding.

"She did slip my watch for only a moment," Thor admitted. "But since then I have kept a more careful eye on her. I have known where she is at all times. Even her handmaiden has given me reports on her whereabouts."

"My prince, do not be so harsh with him," Zara spoke up, making both brothers look to her in wonder. "Out of the three of us, I was the one who could not sleep, soundly. I took advantage of his deep slumber and snuck away. And it is true he _has_ been diligent ever since."

"Zara, I do not need you to defend me," Thor objected.

"It would seem you do, Thor," Loki chuckled, looking back to his brother. "A word of advice: When someone is defending you, do not object to it."

Thor only glared back at Loki before turning to head for the door, but as he left he called, "Welcome home, Loki."

"Welcome home, indeed," Loki smirked, watching Thor leave before looking back to Zara who glared at him, making him frown in wonder at her as he asked, "Why do you look at me thus?"

"That was unnecessary, Loki," she replied, shoving away from him to sit up and loom over him. "It was such a small thing. I haven't been hurt while you were away. He has other duties to tend to besides babysitting me. And more than that, he was truly concerned for your well-being and you _scolded_ him!"

"He needs humbling once in a while," he retorted, sitting up as well, easier than Zara thought he would. "What if something _had_ happened to you? Would you defend him then? Don't you understand that you are my most prized possession? If something had happened to you, he would have gotten more than just a tongue lashing, and _I_ would feel guilty for even leaving you in that dolt's care."

Zara stared at him with wide eyes as she realized that his obsession to protect her was his way of saying he cared for her, though she wished he wouldn't take it out on Thor. She smiled and leaned forward to hug him close, making him frown in wonder.

"Of course," she whispered. "Forgive me, my prince."

"Always," he sighed, hugging her tightly in return. "I cannot lose you, sweet Zara. You are mine."

Zara smiled, hugging him closer and running her fingers through his hair.

"I would enjoy sleeping in my own bed tonight…with you in my arms," he whispered.

"Will the healers let you go?" she wondered, moving back to look at him.

"Whether they do or not, I'm not staying here a moment longer," he smirked, making her frown before he lifted his bandaged hand and snapped his fingers. Zara blinked, and they were in Loki's chambers, sitting in his bed. "I do what I want. And, at this moment, I want a bath. Care to join me?"

"Loki!" Zara giggled in embarrassment, a blush spreading over her cheeks and ears as she shoved his shoulder, half-heartedly, making him chuckle. "Why must you make me blush?!"

"Because I adore the look on you," he smirked, lifting a hand to trace a finger over the emerald icicle he'd given her, still around her neck, then pressed a kiss to her cheek before gently pushing her away to stand from the bed, holding a hand toward her. "Come. You can remove my bandages and…_tenderly_ care for my wounds."

"And what wounds would you be speaking of, my prince?" she smiled, taking his hand and letting him lead her toward the bath chamber. "You've practically healed overnight."

"There are some wounds that cannot be seen when I'm clothed," he replied, casually before easily stripping off his tunic, leaving on only his trousers for the moment as Zara stared on, now rooted to the floor near the threshold. "You can wash my hair, darling. I've missed those fingers of yours massaging my scalp."

Zara swallowed, and when she noticed his hands reach for the laces of his trousers she spun around, feeling she should give him some privacy, even if she was his mistress. They'd yet to see each other naked, and it seemed wrong to her that she should stare at him while he undressed.

"Zara, what are you doing?" he chuckled from behind her as she heard water begin pouring into the bath.

"I…" she trailed off wondering _what_ she was doing. "I thought you might want privacy while you undressed."

"If it was privacy I was looking for I would not have brought you in here with me," he smirked, and she gasped when he was suddenly behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and setting his chin on her shoulder, his lips close to her ear. "My shy, little mistress. Have you not _ever_ seen a naked man before? Even by accident?"

The blush that had been creeping to her cheeks only reddened and spread upward to her ears.

"N-No," she whispered, his hands moving over waist to smooth down her hips.

"Well, to save your innocence, and keep you in suspense until you finally succumb to my charms, close your eyes," he whispered and she obeyed before turning to him.

She could feel the steam caressing her skin, dampening her hair and dress as he took her hand and led her around the room. There was a faint scratch of wood on marble before he led her forward again, slightly.

"Sit here," he instructed, and she obeyed, sitting on the stool he'd moved closer to the marble tub.

She heard the water stop and the sloshing of it, then heard him give a hiss, presumably sinking into the steaming hot water before giving a sigh of contentment. The sounds did nothing for Zara's comfort.

"You can open your eyes now, darling," he permitted. "The steam is thick enough to shroud me, and my back is to you."

Zara opened her eyes slowly to find that he was right about the steam. She could barely see her own hand in front of her face, and when she looked to Loki, she found he'd moved the stool she sat on right up against the tub so that she could see the back of his head. His raven locks were dampening in the steam, but he chose to sink further into to the tub, submerging himself before sitting up again, sighing once more from the heat of the bath.

"Do your work, little one," he sighed, leaning back against the edge so that his head lulled back, still supported by the marble.

"Did you remove your bandages already?" Zara wondered, reaching to his left for one of the bottles sitting on the edge.

"I used my magic to dissolve them," he assured her. "You won't need to dress my wounds again. I've healed what was left of them."

Zara poured the oil from the bottle into one of her hands before rubbing them together then massaging it into his hair. He groaned in contentment and let his head lull back into her hands as she massaged his scalp, making her blush as she thanked the gods he wasn't looking at her to see it. He would surely tease her if he had.

"I was wrong before," he murmured, making her frown but he soon explained, "_This_ must surely be Valhalla."

"My prince, I think Valhalla may be a bit more entertaining," Zara smiled, leaning closer to speak into his ear. "Surely you would have a dozen maidens surrounding you if this were Valhalla."

"I only need _you_ attending to me, Zara," he sighed, his eyes closed as he savored the feel of her hands in his hair. "I do not need a swarm of maidens vying for my affections. Just thinking about it sounds exhausting."

Zara couldn't help but giggle, wondering if he would think that way still if it were to actually happen.

"Besides," he continued, lifting his head up to watch his hand move over the water as the steam thinned, slowly, "I don't think any other maidens would want _my_ affections when they could have Thor chasing after them…or Fandral."

"Why would you say that, my prince?" she frowned in wonder, making sure the ends of his hair were thoroughly oiled up as well.

"Is it not obvious?" he scoffed, twirling a hand over the water to make a small cyclone on the surface that he guided with his hand. "I'm nothing compared to them. I'm no warrior like Thor. But…I'm no lover, like Fandral, either."

"Battles are not won by strength alone, Loki," she murmured into his ear before pushing him forward only slightly so that she could pour water over his head to rinse his hair. "It takes planning and strategy. That's what you're best at. You think things through before you act. You are a warrior of the _mind_."

"But which would a maiden prefer?" he countered, still controlling his little cyclone. "A lover who can protect her or a lover that just _thinks_ about protecting her?"

Zara's hands stilled over his head, ready to pour more water over his hair, but she lowered them, staring at the back of his head for a moment before she replied, meekly, "You didn't just _think_ about protecting me, Loki. You went after the men that hurt me. And…as a maiden, I think I'm entitled to say that I preferred that to anything Thor might have offered…or Fandral for that matter."

She swallowed when he remained still, but said nothing when he reclined back again, his little cyclone splashing to the water's surface.

"You always know what to say to me, Zara," he sighed. "I wonder if you would've been this way with any other man."

"Thankfully you won't have to find that out," she smiled, pleased by the idea and not afraid to show it anymore.

"Sing for me, darling," he requested, making her stare at his head with huge eyes filled with surprise. "Some lilting little melody to sooth my soul."

Zara swallowed and looked to her hands as she lifted the towel next to the stool and dried them, replying, "I'm afraid I don't know any songs you might have heard."

"Anything you know will do," he countered.

She bit her lower lip before leaning down on the edge of the tub, her forearms resting on the marble, a position that let her play with the damp strands of hair and sing softly into his ear.

_What does the freefall feel like?  
__Asks the boy with a spark in his eye  
__Know why the nightingale sings  
__It's the answer to everything  
__Taking a step to the world unbound  
__Spinning my fantasies all around  
__Freed from the gravital leash  
__I swear the heaven's within my reach_

He closed his eyes again, letting her voice wash over him. She really had a lovely voice. No wonder the creatures of the forests would flock to her when she sang. Though he was sure she would be too shy about it, but he loved this sound, and he would tell her so when she was finished.

_Dancing with the spirit of the air  
__In this ocean so open and fair  
__Making love to the gods above  
__On my maiden voyage so bold  
__Landing safely in the blue lagoon  
__Don't know if this is the Earth or the Moon  
__Joy of loving is no more a mask  
__The Eden I found will forever last_

She hated the way her voice bounced and echoed through the room, even though she sang softly. But she adored the way Loki let his head lull back again as he listened, seeming to be overtaken by her voice. That had never happened when she sang for anyone, and she decided from now on, she would sing for no one but him.

_Migrating with the geese  
__My soul had finally found peace  
__Doesn't matter that man has no wings  
__As long as I hear the nightingale sing_

Loki gave a sigh as the song ended, and Zara remained in her position before he lifted his head and turned it slightly toward her to see her out of the corner of his eye.

"Another," he urged, making her give a small giggle.

"Later," she promised. "I shall sing you to sleep while you hold me in bed. For now, though, we should have something to eat. I had no lunch and have yet to have supper. Aren't you hungry?"

He turned his gaze fully to her as she stared back at him, her smile slowly fading before he breathed, "Famished."

Her heart skipped as she cleared her throat and sat up, noting his tone of voice and the look in his eyes. She had a feeling he wasn't talking about food.

"Loki—"

"I know," he murmured, as if reading her mind and he looked away to lift his hand over the water, making a serpent of water rise up from the surface. "I said I would wait for you, and I will. I didn't mean to—"

She cut him off with a kiss to his cheek then pressed her lips to his ear as she smiled, "You may not have to wait as long as you think, my prince."

That made him turn to her with wide eyes as the serpent-shaped water went down with a splash, but she only smiled, sweetly as she stood and made her way to the bedchamber to head for the door. Zara couldn't help but smile in pride at the look on his face when she'd left him as she pushed the door open then closed it behind her. As she made her way down the hall to the kitchens, she reflected on all the thinking she'd done while he was away.

That was all she _could_ do was think about him, and what he was doing for her, and how she could repay him for everything. It was more than just repaying him, though. She _wanted_ this. Late night dreams and daydreams while working in the gardens with Edric had told her as much, and she wasn't about to deny it anymore that she wanted him…as much, if not more than he wanted her.

"Zara!"

She jumped at the booming voice calling to her just as she was about to round a corner and looked down the hall to see Thor hurrying toward her.

"Prince Thor," she nodded respectfully, giving a curtsey as well then smiled up at him when he stopped in front of her.

"How does Loki?" he asked, making her smile widen at the devotion he had for his brother. She'd seen it the entire time, even though he could be a bit of a muscle-head sometimes, but it was there, and she loved him for that. "The healers said he vanished. I'm assuming he used his magic to return to his chambers."

"He did," Zara nodded, matching the smirk Thor gave. "He's doing much better. I was just about to get something for us to eat from the kitchens."

"I'll join you," he grinned, and they both stepped down the hall, side by side. "I'm glad to hear he's doing well. Mother is worried about him, still, but father knew he would heal quickly. He always does. You will be at his side at the banquet tomorrow night?"

"Yes, of course," she smiled. "Loki always wishes me to be with him at banquet."

Thor nodded as they continued into the kitchens where servants bustled to prepare dinner for the royal family wherever they decided to have it that night. Thor told one of them to make three plates for the princes and Zara before they sat at a small table in the room to wait for them. Thor cleared his throat, nervously, making Zara give a frown to him in wonder but she said nothing.

"Zara may I…ask something of you?" he began, a startlingly serious expression over his face and she only nodded in return. He lowered his gaze and picked at something invisible on the table's surface before he asked, "Your handmaiden, Deirdra…does she…ever speak of me?"

Zara smiled, sweetly, having foreseen this coming when all Deirdra could talk about for two solid days when Loki was away was Thor.

"She's mentioned you a few times," she nodded, casually as she gave the half-truth, making him look up at her with wide, blue eyes. She realized Loki was rubbing off on her a bit too much. "In fact, she spoke of you yesterday."

"What did she say?" he instantly questioned, his gaze riveted to her and hanging on her every word.

She swallowed, slightly, knowing she couldn't betray the confidence Deirdra had put in her, and she was sure Deirdra would be embarrassed to no end if Thor found out what she said about him.

"Only good things," she replied, vaguely. "I'm afraid I've said too much already. She swore me to secrecy."

"I see," he muttered, clearly disappointed with that answer.

"My lord Thor, are you attracted to her?" Zara couldn't help but ask, making his gaze shoot wide at her, but, realizing he'd been caught, (and easily) he sat back on his chair with a sigh.

"I think she is attractive, yes," he conceded. "I would…like to pursue her, however…my reputation is nearly to par with Fandral's when it comes to women."

"If you mean to toss her away after you're through with her, I will not stand by and let that happen," she nearly snapped, making him stare at her in shock. "She is my dearest friend here, and I'll not let anyone, not even a prince, break her heart if I can prevent it."

"Zara, 'tis not my intention to hurt her," he replied, honestly and she could see it in his eyes. As he'd proven already, he couldn't tell a lie to save his life.

"Good," she nodded, shortly. "Because if you hurt her, not only will I be furious with you, but Loki would come after you for making me furious."

"I dare not incur the wrath of Loki _and_ his woman," he smirked just as their plates were brought and they thanked the servants as they stood to head toward the door. "How would I go about catching her attention?"

"Just be yourself, my lord," she smiled as he started eating from his plate. "She speaks highly of you already. You need not do more than what you have been."

"I suppose," he nodded as they made their way through the halls. "And please, call me Thor."

She nodded and smiled, "As you wish, Thor."

"Save the 'as you wish' for Loki," he smirked with a wink before turning down the hall to head in the opposite direction that she was heading. She giggled before turning to head toward Loki's chamber, stepping inside to find him sitting on the edge of the bed, his attention on a book in his lap.

"What are you reading?" Zara asked, stepping toward the table to set the plates down and he stood to head toward her, his eyes still on the book. It was then that she noticed he was wearing nothing but a towel, his hair damp as it clung to the back of his neck and a few locks stuck to his jaw line.

"I'm rereading the book I gave you," he replied, his eyes glued to the page as he sat in one of the chairs to eat. "How far have you gotten?"

"Not far," she admitted, pulling up a chair to sit near him. "I haven't even gotten past the first chapter. Your absences keep distracting me."

Loki chuckled as he glanced up at her before making a double take with a frown of wonder as she sat in the chair in front of him, starting to eat. She looked up at him in wonder as she took a piece of meat to pop it into her mouth.

"Something wrong, my lord?" she wondered as he marked his place in the book and set it on the table next to his plate, still staring at her. "Loki?"

"Why are you sitting there?" he wondered, making her frown as well, but it fell away when he sat back in his chair and patted his knee. "Your seat is here, remember?"

Zara swallowed her piece of food before shyly replying, "But…you're not…dressed."

"Perhaps, but that does not change the fact that you should be _here_," he insisted, patting his knee again then holding a hand toward her. "Come to me, darling."

She gently chewed on her lower lip before standing and taking his hand to let him pull her close, giving a small squeak when he yanked on her hand to sit her on his knee. He grinned at her, wrapping his arms around her waist and burying his face into the crook of her neck, sighing in contentment.

"Much better," he sighed, kissing her neck before lifting his head to look up at her blushing face, and he couldn't help the mischievous grin that spread over his lips. "Darling, your blush is adorable on you."

"Why must you do this to me?" she murmured, turning to their food as he began planting kisses to her shoulder.

"Do what?" he murmured between kisses.

"Be so…you," she muttered, making him give another chuckle before he set his chin on her shoulder to whisper into her ear.

"You would not have me any other way, would you?" he whispered before pressing his lips to her shoulder and she gave him a sideways glance as he stared up at her with those huge, green eyes before she looked to her food again.

"No," she muttered. "I suppose not."

Loki grinned against her skin before lifting his head again and whispering, "Feed me, darling?"

"As you wish, my prince," she smiled, pulling his plate closer.

* * *

**A/N:** the song I used is Know Why the Nightingale Sings? by Nightwish. reviews?


End file.
